New crew members and 9 months?
by Mr.Beat99
Summary: the crew is now reunited again after 2 long years! allot has happened during those years, some surprises and new crew members! 2 couples overall in this fan fiction, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

Luffy was walking up to the stone where he has left his signature straw hat for 2 years. Today was the day he gets to reunite with his crew again, he couldn't wait. As he was walking he started thinking about his crew.

Luffy POV

_2 years…. I haven't seen my nakama in 2 years… I wonder how they are doing… Usopp…Chopper…..Sanji…Franky…Brook…Robin…Zoro…Nami …Nami…_

?: LUFFY-SAMA!

I turned around to see Hancock looking at me with a pink shade on her cheeks along with the rest of the girls. I grinned; _they have been so nice to me for these two years _I thought.

Thank you all for everything

Hancock: It's ok Luffy. We put everything you like on the ship and I think I'll be a good housewife since I'm thoughtful like that

I'm not getting married and thank you for the food _I don't know what this marriage is but It does not sound tasty when she says it._

ALRIGHT LETS GO! _I can't wait to see them again!_

End Luffy POV

After dealing with the fake straw hats, Kuma's, and saying goodbye to Rayleigh,( unknown they were still being chased by the marines) the three remaining straw hats were now flying on a huge bird with Chopper. These three were non-other than Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy. Each of the three was in thought while Chopper talked to the bird to navigate it to Sunny. Chopper noticed the silence and decided to speak up.

Chopper (smiling): It's great to see you guys again! It's been awhile! You all changed a lot!

Sanji: You too chopper, I can wait to see NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN! MY MELLOMIRES!

Zoro: Shut up mustache eyebrow

Sanji: What did you say moss head!

Chopper (sweat dropped): _they never changed…_

Chopper then noticed Luffy was being silent

Chopper: Luffy you ok?

Zoro and Sanji stopped glaring at each other to look at their captain being quiet

Luffy (smiling): huh? O Sorry I was thinking

Zoro's and Sanji's eye went wide both thinking the same thing

Zoro's and Sanji's: _LUFFY WAS THINKING!_

Chopper: what were you thinking about?

Luffy: I-

?: Everyone! Hey!

The four straw hats looked down to see Brook, Usopp, Robin, a smiling/ shaken Franky, and Nami calling them with a smile on her face. Sanji turned into love mode…

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN!

Zoro and Chopper smiled, but Luffy stayed silent. Zoro looked at Luffy feeling concerned and irritated that he hasn't said anything this whole time.

Zoro: OI! Lu-

Zoro never finished his sentence as Luffy jumped off the bird, landing gracefully on the ground running to the Sunny. The crew besides Nami became confused. Nami then jumped off the ship and ran to Luffy. Now the crew was really confused except Robin who already knows what is going to happen now.

Usopp: what are they doing?

Robin (giggling): you'll see long nose

Luffy and Nami ran towards each other in open arms. Once they reached each other Nami jumped into Luffy's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist. Luffy twirled her around smiling. Nami then grabbed Luffy's cheeks and kiss him passionately. Luffy smiled in the kiss and closed his eyes in bliss.

Everyone except Robin, but including the Marines that arrived: NANI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

They broke from their kiss and looked into each other's eyes deeply

Nami: I missed you so much Luffy

Luffy: I missed you too Nami

Nami then remembered that the marines were here and decided it was best to leave now. She grabbed Luffy's hand and ran towards the ship and towards the surprised crew. Once the two made it on the ship, along with Chopper, Zoro and a fainted Sanji Nami started barking orders.

Nami: ZORO, USOPP, BROOK, AND LUFFY SET THE SAILS! FRANKY GET THE SHIP GOING! CHOPPER HELP SANJI! ROBIN! HELP ME WITH THE PORT!

Luffy: YOSH!

Luffy and Robin went to their positions and the surprised crew slowly made their way to their stations.

After a second the marine's snapped out of their shock to see the Sunny moving in the ocean.

Marine commander: DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! OPEN FIRE!

The marines started firing at the Sunny. Nami called Franky

Nami: ARE YOU READY YET FRANKY

Franky: AYE NAMI NII-CHAN!

Luffy: LET'S GO TO NEW WORLD!

The Sunny started to move forward then started to go underwater. Nami eyes widened thinking the Sunny was sinking

Nami: FRANKY!

Franky: NO WORRIES NAMI NII-CHAN THE SUNNY IS COVERED! WE CAN GO UNDERWATER NOW!

Nami trusted Franky and they entered the waters with a happy and screaming Luffy. Once the straw hats were completely underwater and escaped the Marines, Nami relaxed and was happy they were sailing on course. Luffy jumped to where Nami was and they both smiled to at each other.

Luffy: Na-

Luffy was cut short as he dodged a black shoe that almost hit his face. Nami turned to see a very angry and recovered Sanji.

Sanji: LUFFY! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY NAMI-SWAN!

Luffy: SHE'S NOT YOUR'S!

Sanji kept making attempts to hit Luffy, but Luffy was dodging each kick. Nami then came up behind Sanji and bashed him on the head, knocking him out. Nami sighed knowing that she would have to tell the rest of the crew about what happened. She grabbed Luffy's hand and they both went down to the lower deck. Once everyone was on the lower deck they all immediately starred at Nami and Luffy.

Usopp: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Brook: YOHOHO my eyes never got this wide before, but I have no eyes! Skull joke!

Franky: O! THAT WAS SUPER SUPRISING!

Chopper finished tending Sanji's head, but Sanji was now restrained since he may go crazy again. Zoro just looked at the two questionably and Robin just giggled. Nami sighed, but she then felt something on her hand. She looked up to see Luffy's hand on hers; he was smiling his signature grin.

Nami: _he always knows how to make me feel better_ _ok here I go_

Nami: Luffy and I are together, we got together after Skypea, but we kept it a secret since we didn't know how you guys would react, especially Sanji.

The rest of the straw hats stayed silent for a moment. Nami was scared until

Franky (crying): Straw hat and Nami-niichan! That is SUPER AWESOME!

Usopp: You two didn't have to hide it from us were nakama after all

The others nodded and were happy for the couple, minus Sanji who was crying in his restraint. Nami smiled knowing that everyone was ok with it and Luffy hugged her from behind with his grin still on his face. Nami smiled and leaned back in his embrace. Robin then decided it was time.

Robin: I have a surprise of my own everyone

The Straw hats looked at her questionly, except Franky who was crying even harder than before. Robin walked over to boy's cabin and entered the room. She came out of the room with a little boy , she was holding his hand. The boy had black hair, but his features looked similar to someone. She walked back to the crew with the little boy.

Robin: everyone this is my son

It was dead silent on the ship for a few seconds until

Everyone else: NANI! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!

Just then a dark aura appeared on deck coming from an angry crew member

Robin: A few months after we separated, he's 2 years old.

Robin then walked up to the surprised crew with the 2 year old boy in tow. She stopped in front of the green haired Swordsman.

Robin: Zoro meet you son Zolo

The crew's Jaw dropped to the ground, Sanji fainted from horror, and Zoro was speechles

End ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro's answer

Zoro didn't know what to think, he was staring at a miniature version of himself except with black hair! He stood frozen trying to process this. The rest of the crew looked at this with nothing but surprise; except Luffy who was running around yelling "YAY A NEW NAKAMA!" Zoro looked up at Robin to see her face a little disturbed.

Zoro: when did you-

Robin: I knew for a few days, I was about to tell you at Sabaody Archipelago, but Kuma came

Zoro remained speechless

Robin: I know this is a lot to take in Zoro and I understand if you don't want anything to do with him or me…

Zoro looked at Robin in even more shock. Zoro without Robin or his son! He would die before that happened! He was about to hug Robin until something grabbed on his waist. Zoro looked down to see his son hugging him while crying.

Robin: He always wanted to meet you Zoro, he always asked me about you and I tell him how great you really are.

At this point the rest of the crew started to tear up at this moment; even the now conscious Sanji was smiling at the scene.

Zolo (crying): Papa…

Zoro eyes were somehow covered. Robin was on the verge to cry until Zoro grabbed her and Zolo in a big hug. Robin blinked in surprise. Zoro whispered into Robin's ear.

Zoro: Don't ever say I don't need you and also I'm not mad just surprised is all.

Zoro moved his head way from Robin's ear and picked up Zolo. He put him on his shoulder and ruffled his black hair. Zoro smiled at him and Zolo smiled with a big grin. Robin kissed Zoro on the cheek and rested her head on his other shoulder. They looked liked a happy family together. Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook were now wailing in joy at the family moment, Luffy was now hugging Nami and is smiled his signature grin, Nami was wiping away a few tears, and Sanji smiled.

Luffy: LETS PARTY!

Rest of the crew: AYE!

The crew partied. Sanji cooked amazing food as usual, Brook played his elegant music, Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper played with Zolo while Zoro watched them with a little smile on his face. Nami talked to Robin on the upper deck, lying on their sun tanning chairs while they enjoyed some tasty beverages from Sanji.

Nami: So when did you and Mr. grumpy get together?

Robin: a few days after Water 7, I'm glad he felt the same way then

Nami: Of course after the Enel incident I knew he had a crush on you

Robin (giggling): true I couldn't say no to that hotty

Nami: giggling

Robin then looked down to see Zolo laughing at Luffy, Franky, Chopper and Usopp doing the Super pose and dancing. Robin smiled warmly at Zolo.

Nami: You're a great mother Robin

Robin (smiling): Thank you Navigator-san you will be someday too

Nami (blushing): Thanks

As the party kept going, it became late and Zolo yawned. Robin took this as her cue to put Zolo up for a nap. She walked down to the lower deck toward Zolo, and picked him up. Zoro got up from where he was sitting and followed shortly afterwards. Once Robin entered her room she put Zolo on her bed and put the covers on him. Zolo instinctively grabbed the covers and slept soundly in the bed. Robin smiled and kissed Zolo on the forehead. She walked out of her room and she closed the door behind her. She then looked up to meet face to face with Zoro. Robin was about to ask a what was wrong until Zoro hugged her; she smiled and hugged him back.

Zoro: I missed you Robin

Robin was crying a little

Robin: I missed you too Zoro

After their embrace Zoro grew a smirk and looked at Robin.

Zoro (smiling): So you told him how great I am?

Robin (giggling): Yes yes I did Zoro

Zoro then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Robin kissed back. After a few seconds Zoro broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, Robin did the same. Then someone called out Zoro

Sanji: Hey Luffy, Marimo come down here

Zoro grew a little irritated at his nickname but sighed

Zoro: I'll be right back

Robin: ok

Zoro then jumped off the railing and landed on the lower deck to see what Sanji wanted. He landed next to Luffy who was also called down by Sanji. Sanji was a little farther from the two. Zoro yelled

Zoro: what do you want curly brow

Sanji then grew serious and flames surrounded him. He gave Luffy and Zoro a death glare. Zoro grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to fight and Luffy stood there facing Sanji with a serious look. Sanji walked slowly up to the two. Nami and Robin were worried that Sanji was going to act up again while the others got ready to jump in and stop Sanji. Sanji stopped right in front of the two and started speaking

Sanji (seething): You two **BETTER** take care of Nami-swan and Robin-chwan or else **I will kick both of your asses back to east blue.**

Luffy grinned nodding his head ok and Zoro just rolled his eye at Sanji. Sanji flame disappeared and he walked to the men's cabin to get some sleep. The rest of the crew thought Sanji had a good idea and decided to head off to bed. Nami volunteered to be look out and Luffy decided to stay up with her. Nami smiled since she knew Sanji didn't mind her being together with Luffy or Robin together with Zoro. Once Zoro was back to where Robin was they both walked into her room and closed the door to get some sleep themselves. Robin lay down next to her son while Zoro slept at the end of the bed since the bed was not that big to fit all three of them.

Robin: _note to self ask Franky to build another room in the morning tomorrow for Zolo…_

Robin then closed her eyes and slept. Once Nami looked around to see everyone went to bed she grabbed Luffy's arm and took him up the observation room with her. Once they were inside Nami locked the door. Luffy became confused.

Luffy: Nami why are we in-

Nami kissed him to make him stop talking. She broke the kiss and starred at him lovingly.

Nami: Luffy I we haven't see n each other in 2 years, I want to do something we haven't done in a long time ok.

Luffy still didn't get it, so Nami kissed him again hoping he would get it through the kiss. Luffy then kissed back and put his arms around Nami's waist. They kissed each other passionately; Luffy then put his hat down on his back and started to do undress Nami. For the rest of the night a few small noises could've been heard from the observation room. Luckily everyone was asleep.

End ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

The attack and Mother Hen

A few hours have passed since the crew went to sleep or did other things. It was peaceful and quiet until.

CRASH!

Most of the crew immediately woke up to the nose and rushed out on the lower deck. They looked around to see were the source of the noise came from. Zoro closed his eye and sighed

Zoro: we have company

Sanji: ya of course

The others looked to the right to see a pirate ship ramming into them.

Franky: WHAT THE HELL! ARE THEY INSANE! IF THEY BREAK THE COATING WERE ALL DEAD!

Usopp and Chopper: WERE GOING TO DIE!

Robin: ill check on Zolo!

Zoro: ok Robin!

Sanji: Oi where is Nami-san?

Zoro: better yet where is Luffy?

Luffy climbed down the crow's nest

Luffy (quiet tone): Be Quiet Nami is trying to sleep!

Brook: Luffy-sama we are being attacked by another pirate ship

Luffy turned around

Luffy: O…

Usopp: Luffy why were you and Nami in the observation room and where is your shirt?

Luffy (smiling): Secret

?: STRAW HAT!

The crew looked to see a bigger Pirate ship next to them. A short man with black hair and long arms stood in the front of the rest of the crew members, there was also a chubby man with a lizard on his head standing by his side. They looked at the straw hats.

?: RAM THEM AGAIN ALL MIGHTY SEA COW!

The ship hit the Sunny again, shaking the Sunny in the process. The crew wobbled at the impact and held onto something to balance themselves. Sanji ran to the wheel to steer Sunny away from the ship. Nami then woke up from her nap, she looked around and sighed. She covered herself with a blanket, she looked out the window to see the other pirate ship ramming into them. She held onto the wall for support.

Nami: What do they want!

Nami then looked closer at the ship to see an all too familiar sea cow

Nami: _that's!_

Back to Luffy and the others

Brook: Are they going to come aboard!

?: Brother! The bubbles are merging!

?: Alright! Let's go!

The rest of the other crew yelled in unison. Nami then grabbed Luffy's shirt to cover herself, since her bikini and Pants were now ruined thanks to Luffy. She hadn't noticed how big it was, and it was just above the knees. She went out of the observation room and yelled

Nami: MOMOO! IS THAT YOU!

Everyone turned to see Nami. Momoo turned to look at Nami

Nami: remember me its Nami from the Arlong pirates!

Momoo looked at her closely and grew surprised

Sanji: Hey Luffy, doesn't he look familiar?

Luffy looked up at the sea cow

Luffy: Ya he does!

The sea cow saw Luffy and Sanji and grew scared, remembering the time where he was beaten by those two. The other pirates ran to board the Sunny. The man with long arms went in first. Everyone prepared themselves, ready to take action. Robin then came out of the room to see someone board the Sunny she stood by the door, crossed her arms ready to attack. The Pirate grinned at them

?: alright let's kill them all!

Crew: YA!

Unfortunately the ship was moving away from Sunny, thanks to a scared Sea cow. The crew's jaw dropped at the scene

Crew: NANI!

Crew member: what wrong with the Sea Cow!

Lizard guy: Sea cow why?!

Crew member: Oh NO! We left the captain on the other ship!

Lizard guy: BROTHER!

The leader of the other pirates walked up to the straw hats, unaware his crew is gone. Nami tried to run to the ladder but she slipped and was falling to the lower deck

Nami: LUFFY!

Luffy turned around to see Nami falling he immediately went into gear second and caught her before she hit the ground.

Luffy: Nami! Are you ok!

Nami nodded and Luffy let her stand up. As the Leader walked up to the crew he started talking

Leader: Alright, by the way of greeting, fire the Gatling gun! Kill the Straw Hats and…

There was a cold silence in the air. The leader waited for his crew to respond, but they didn't answer.

Leader: huh?

The Leader turned around to see his ship Sailing away from the Sunny at a fast pace. The Leader's jaw dropped

Leader: NANI!

Franky then walked up to the Leader, grabbed him with one arm and was heading to the railing to throw him overboard.

Leader: W-wait don't throw me overboard!

Franky didn't listen and was about to throw him overboard

Leader: This is something you don't want to do! You have to value People's Life! Don't do it!

Franky then dropped the leader on the ground and started yelling at him

Franky: you're being inconsistent! Weren't you going to kill us!

Leader: oh…that was a play on words…

Sanji and Zoro then walked up to the leader and looked at him

Sanji: That wasn't playing

Zoro: who are you? You must be the captain of that ship

The leader looked at them closely

Leader: Roronoa Zoro! O! I'm not the captain! I'm just…

The rest of the crew walked towards him

Leader: I was forced to be a slave for them! Thank you for saving me!

Usopp (sweat dropping): he's making up stupid excuses.

Chopper: well he is kinda pathetic

Usopp: he made that up!

Chopper (surprised): NANI HE DID!

The rest of the crew sweat dropped. Zolo then came out of the room yawning to see the others. The leader looked up and saw the child. He took his chance and turned into mud. He then went for the child, but was stopped by a sword being in the way. He looked up to see a very pissed Zoro. Robin ran to Zolo, picked him up and held him defensively. Zolo was confused at what was happening and looked at his mom. The rest of the crew starred at the intruder with a pissed look.

Zoro (seething): Were you about to threaten and kill my Son you asshole?

Leader: _SON!_

At that moment Zoro beated the living hell out of the man, it took awhile for Luffy and Sanji took get Zoro to stop beating the crap out of the guy. Once they did Franky and Usopp tied the man to the Mast.

Franky: what do we do with him?

Zoro: Throw him overboard!

Sanji: Being a defensive hen I see Marimo

Zoro: want to say that again ero-cook!

Nami hit both of them on their heads. Knocking them both to the ground

Nami: Knock it off!

After the tension died down the Straw Hats asked the man questions. They learned he was Wet Haired Caribou; he was the captain of the pirate ship that sailed away. After some time the Straw Hats decided to keep him onboard and to take turns watching the man while the others went to do their own things. Nami went straight to her room to change, she hopped no one noticed what she wore. Zoro was the first to watch him; He gave the man a cold glare that sent shivers down the man's spine. Robin was changing Zolo out of his clothes. Franky was checking the damage on the coating. Chopper was in his medical room, Usopp and Franky were talking, and Luffy was looking for his shirt.

Luffy: Hey Usopp! Brook! Have you seen my shirt!

Usopp: Haven't seen it Luffy

Brook: I can't see them with my eyes, wait I have no eyes Skull joke!

Luffy thought of where he put his shirt. After about a few minutes, Nami walked out of her room in blue Jeans and a light brown sweatshirt on. Luffy smiled and jumped to where Nami was.

Luffy: hey Nami do you know where my shirt we-

He was cut short when Nami pushed his shirt into his face with a blush all over her face.

Nami: here

Luffy: thanks, but know you looked cute wearing my shirt.

Luffy then walked off to wear Usopp and Brook was. Nami's eyes widened

Nami: _did Luffy just flirt with me?! _

Nami decided to go into her room to do her maps. Just then Robin came out with a happy Zolo. Zolo ran to where Luffy, Brook, and Usopp were and they all started playing. Robin walked over to Zoro and giggled at Zoro's behavior.

Robin: you really are a mother hen

Zoro: whatever

Robin kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the upper deck to read. Caribou smirked.

Caribou: such a fine Lady! I wonder

BAM! Zoro knocked Caribou out with a punch to the face

Zoro: talk about her like that again and I won't hold back

Hours flew by and the crew took turns watching the still unconscious Caribou. Right now it was Franky's turn. Zoro was training on in the observation room until he heard someone come in. he turned around to see Robin and his son Zolo. Zolo ran up to the weight and tried to lift it. Zoro immediately grabbed the weight away from him, Zolo frowned. Robin then gave Zolo a toy to play with. Zolo smiled and played with the toy.

Zoro: when did Zolo get a toy?

Robin: Franky

Zoro: makes sense

Robin then leaned on Zoro and Zoro wrapped his arm around her feeling concerned.

Robin: Zoro… do you think we are ready for a family now?

Zoro: To be honest I don't know but I do know is I will protect both of you no matter what

Robin smiled; Zoro this time kissed her on the lips quickly. They both watched Zolo trying to lift a toy like how Zoro was lifting weights. Robin giggled and Zoro smirked.

Robin: You know he wants to be like his dad when he gets older

Zoro: Really? I guess I'll have to train him soon

Robin: ZORO! HE'S ONLY TWO!

Zoro (smirking): Now who is the mother hen?

Robin punched Zoro playfully on the arm

Robin: shut up

Just then the ship stopped. Zoro picked up Zolo. Robin and Zoro walked outside to see another obstacle in their way.

Here we go again

End ch.3

(I am sorry to inform my viewers but there will not be an updated chapter on Monday, there will be one on Tuesday though. Also the Luffy and Nami pairing will come up soon; it will be a big surprise after the next chapter, for now the main couple is going to be on Zoro and Robin. Thank you for the reviews! Those reviews always get me to write more!)


	4. Chapter 4

Separation and… mermaids? 

As Zoro and Robin walked out the cabin they saw a strange octopus smiling at them. Zoro sweat dropped and Robin kept her same demeanor. Zolo was trying waving his hand at the octopus.

Zoro: NANI! WHAT THE HELL!

The others turned to see the Zoro, Robin, and Zolo.

Luffy: Hey Zoro! We got a new pet! His name is Surume!

Zoro: THAT IS NOT A PET!

Usopp: Luffy we can't keep him!

Luffy: why not? I want to keep him!

Nami: Luffy No!

Zoro: What is that thing!

Robin: I believe that's a kraken

Everyone besides Luffy: NANI!

Luffy: Hey Nami what's a Kraken?

Nami: Of course you wouldn't know… It's a legendary Sea monster basically

Luffy (eyes twinkling): REALLY!

Usopp: Luffy we can't keep it

Luffy: I WANT IT!

As the captain and sharp shooter argued, Zolo fidgeted out of his Dad's arms. Zoro noticed and put Zolo down. Zolo walked (adorably) to the Kraken. Nami awed at how Zolo looked cute walking. Once Zolo was looking face to face with the Kraken he waved his hand to it. The Kraken waved its Tentacle at Zolo, Zolo smiled and kept waving

Zolo: hi!

Everyone smiled warmly at the scene.

Luffy: Even Zolo likes him! We are keeping him Captains orders!

The rest of the crew sighed and went along with it. For a few hours the crew was sailing with Surume to Fish Man Island without much of a problem. The crew is now eating lunch, Luffy sat next to Nami and the family sat next to each other. It was a happy meal with the usual chaos, Luffy trying to eat most of everyone's food; though he did not touch Nami's, Zolo's or Robin's plates, Sanji swooning over Nami and Robin which ended up with Sanji and Zoro in another fight and Nami breaking it up. Zolo smiled the whole time. With Lunch ended Nami checked her post to see that they will be at Fishman Island in a few minutes. Once she told the crew they all cheered. Sanji and Brook were dancing and Sanji ended up with another nosebleed thinking of mermaids. Right when they entered Fishman Island a herd of huge sea animals blocked their path. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook freaked out, but Luffy looked at them with amazement. Luffy then noticed someone was riding one o f the sea monsters. The crew looked closely and saw three people riding on some of the sea animals. The Kraken looked in horror and ran away.

Luffy: Where are you going Surume!

When Surume left it knocked the Sunny down to the ground

Usopp: Saying that won't help! Hang on!

Robin Grabbed Zolo and held onto a ledge, Zoro quickly ran to where Robin and Zolo were and held them tight. Luffy grabbed Nami and held onto a ledge. The others also held onto a ledge. The Sunny landed on the ocean ground roughly, skidding to a halt. Once the Sunny stopped every let go of the ledge.

Chopper: my eyes are spinning

Usopp looked up to see that they were surrounded by the Sea monsters. They couldn't escape now. The rest of the crew looked up to see the three that were riding the sea animals

?: You guys are the straw hats, aren't you?

Zolo then clutched to robin's shirt tightly. Robin held Zolo tightly as well. Zoro let go and stood in front of his family.

Luffy: who are you? How do you know about us?

?: I know you all very well, you are the ones who foiled the plans of the Arlong Pirates.

Nami gasped and looked closely at the person to see he had an Arlong Tattoo on his neck.

?: the act was easy enough to understand. But you stood up for Hachi, the former member of the Arlong pirates two years ago. And knocked one of the hateful Celestic Dragons out! Just like Fisher Tiger, the hero of the Fishman Island who we respect.

Robin gasped

Robin: Fisher….Tiger….

?: It's hard to decide what I should do with you. My name is Hammond, the one on my right with his beer is Hyouzou, and on my left is Kasagon. So tell me, are you guys enemies or not? I give you an option. Do you want to enlist under our banner the new Fishman Pirates? Or do you refuse? If you refuse we'll sink you.

Luffy: what did you say?

Nami looked at Franky

Nami: Franky Fuel up!

Franky: What are you going to do?

Nami then looked at Franky seriously

Nami: You know that Luffy and the other won't give in to them. But were 10,000 meters deep now. We can't even fight and there's no chance to win. So we run! Do the coup de burst using the air we have and charge into Fishman Island!

Brook and Chopper : EHHH!

Franky: Are you serious?

Nami: Otherwise we are all going to die after coming this far

Robin agreed

Robin: It seems like the only way for us to survive.

Zolo looked up at his mother's serious face

Zolo: Mama?

Usopp then started dashing to where the fuel was

Usopp: Okay I'll fill it up. Franky steer Sunny!

Franky: Alright, super count on me!

As some of the straw hats went to work the three Fishman pirates noticed. Hyouzou started drinking his alcohol.

Hyouzou: Looks like they are doing something. Are they up to something?

Hammond: Humans are not so clever anyway. It's no use doing anything. So Straw hat! Do you want to work for us?

Luffy stayed silent for a moment and smiled

Luffy: No way! Idiot!

The three Fishman pirates grew angry at Luffy's answer

Hammond: You…refuse the offer to join us! Then you are Fish men enemies! Just stupid humans!

Luffy then made a face

Luffy: Idiot! Why would I work for you!

Chopper then ran to Luffy

Chopper: Luffy don't rub them the wrong way!

Hammond: It's a shame though; guess we can't let you pass through here. Now sink!

Just then one of the sea animals was about to attack Sunny until

Usopp: Franky it's done! Do it now!

Franky: got it!

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji got into a fighting stance.

Nami: GO! FRANKY!

Franky: Coup De Burst!

Right before the sea animal was about to attack, Sunny was then sent flying away from the sea animal and past the three Fishman pirates. Two of the fish man pirates gasped and the third just looked up. As Sunny flew the coating got smaller and started weighing on the straw hats. Robin held Zolo close enough so that the coating wasn't weighing on him, Zoro stayed in front of the two, but was on his knees from the coating. The rest of the crew went to the floor from the coating.

Luffy: were losing air…

Chopper: were going to get crushed…

Brook: I can't breathe; but I don't have lungs. Yohoho…

Nami: endure it! Until we reach Fishman Island!

As Sunny flew to Fishman Island the coating ripped and the Sunny was now exposed to air at the moment, but Brook looked ahead and gasped

Brook: LOOK AHEAD!

As the crew looked they gasped in horror

Robin: the bubble here is a double structure! Normal ships will fall in this layer because it is only air!

Franky: Were heading straight towards it! HOLD ON!

Before the bubble crashed into the next layer Robin threw Zolo into Usopp's arms. Zoro looked at her funny, but she smiled in sorrow. Usopp was surprised Zolo landed straight in his arms. He looked at Robin

Robin: Take care of Zolo please…

Usopp: what do you-

Zolo: MAMA!

Zoro grabbed onto Robin. Everyone then felt water rising on the ship

Zoro: WATER!

The Sunny then submerged into a layer filled with water. The crew was then swept away with the water's current. Usopp held Zolo close to make sure he at least survived this. Luffy, Robin, Franky, and Chopper were now drowning because of their devil fruit abilities. Zoro tried reaching out to the unconscious Robin, but it was no use the current was too strong. They were separated, Along with some of the other crew members. Nami tried to grab Luffy but he was floating away from her. The water current took its course and took everyone down its path.

End….Nah I'm going to keep writing for my viewers!

Luffy POV

_My head hurts… I remember the Sunny getting hit with water and then I blacked… what? Hey I think someone is calling me._

End POV

Luffy then woke up to see 5 little girls surrounding him. Luffy then looked surprised

Girl one: Oh! He's waking up!

Girl two: he moved!

Girl three: no he didn't!

Girl: maybe he moved

Girl five: he moved, so what?

Luffy then coughed up water and that made the three girls flee. Luffy sat up to see Usopp ( holding Zolo), Zolo, Sanji, and Chopper. Sanji, Chopper and Usopp smiled knowing Luffy is now ok

Usopp: Ya! He woke up!

Chopper: Luffy!

Luffy looked around confused to where he was at, until a mermaid appeared, it was non-other than Camie.

Camie: I'm glad you all are ok! How are you all?

Luffy looked confused and then he smiled

Zolo looked at Usopp and gave a little smile.

Luffy: what happened? Wait if Camie is here… WERE ON FISHMAN ISLAND!

Chopper: Ya! We were drowning but some mermaids saved us!

Usopp: Ya we just woke up a couple of minutes ago

Sanji then walked up to Luffy with his hat in his hands.

Sanji: This is Camie's house Luffy and here is your hat

Sanji tossed it to Luffy and Luffy caught and put it on his head.

Luffy: where are the others?

Zolo then looked sad

Zolo: Mama…Papa…

Usopp: hey it's ok Zolo we'll find them no matter what, listen to Uncle Usopp

Zolo smiled looking determined to find his parents. Camie then went over to Zolo and looked at him adorably.

Camie: So who is this little boy Luffy?

Luffy (smiling): He is our new nakama!

Usopp: he is the son of Zoro and Robin

The five mermaids then went over to Zolo and said hi. Zolo waved his hand saying hi, the girls found him adorable. Camie then thought for a moment trying to remember, then it her.

Camie: NANI!

End ch.4


	5. Chapter 5

The issue and NANI!

Camie stumbled to the floor from shock of who the boy's parents were. Sanji immediately went to her aid.

Sanji: hey Camie are you ok?!

Camie (smiling): Ya I just stumbled Sanji

Sanji went into love mode

Sanji: CAMIE-CHWAN!

Camie: _who would've thought that scary man would have a cute son….Must of met a beautiful girl! That has to be it!_

As Sanji was in love mode Camie offered them a tour of their location in Fishman Island. They agreed and went inside a weird turtle with a bubble on it, Chopper held Zolo's hand. Once all of them were in they set forth with the rest of the tour.

Camie: This is a coral apartment in the sea. The dorm is at the very bottom, so the rent is cheap.

As Camie talked they reached the surface. The Straw hats got excited

Usopp: were here on the surface!

Just then someone shouted Camie's name

?: Hey Camie!

Camie turned around to see her mermaid friends. The rest of the straw hats turned around to see a bunch of the beautiful mermaids. Sanji put his fists in the air crying

Sanji: I found it! This is my All Blue!

Meanwhile with Nami

Nami reached the surface and is now checking her hair.

Nami: what should I do now? It's hard to believe that this place is in the deep sea. Nami then heard splashing sounds; she looked straight ahead to see something was coming towards her. She was getting frightened as to what was coming until

Franky: Super!

Franky jumped out of the ocean

Franky: Hey Nami I'm glad that you're ok!

Name: I thought I was going to die because of you!

Nami then saw that Franky was carrying an unconscious Robin in his right arm

Nami: Robin!

Franky set Robin down and Nami tried waking her up by shaking her shoulder. Robin started coming too

Nami: Robin! Robin!

Once Robin's eyes opened she screamed

Robin: ZOLO!

Robin looked around to see Zolo was nowhere to be seen

Nami: Are you alright?

Robin: Where are we? Is this Fishman Island? WHERE IS ZOLO!

Nami: I don't know where he is, but we are on Fishman Island. Franky is scouting out the area

Robin looked sad

Robin: Zolo…Zoro…

Nami: It's going to be ok we'll find them.

Robin: I gave him to Usopp before we crashed

Nami: He should be in capable hands then, Usopp wouldn't let anything happen to him

Robin then started to glow a dark aura around her

Robin: If there is even a scratch on his head Usopp is going to know pain

Nami sweat dropped

Nami: _I didn't know a mother could be this scary… This is rare seeing robin like this_

Franky then appeared on a small cliff looking at the two

Franky: Robin you're up!

Robin: Thanks to you Franky, Did you see Zolo and the others?

Franky: No, I can't find them

Robin became worried

Robin: _Zolo are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Zolo…._

Nami noticed Robin's attitude change and put a hand on her shoulder

Nami: he is going to be ok, I promise you Robin

Robin smiled a little

Robin: Thank you Nami

Franky: But there is no need to worry! They can't die easily.

Robin: D-DIE!

Nami then pounded Franky on the head, Franky hit the floor

Nami: BAKA!

Frank: what did- O….

Nami sighed and Franky got up with a huge lump on his head

Franky: anyway we have to find Sunny after checking the inhabitants. There is a town near by

Robin: No we have to find Zolo and the others

Franky: but-

Robin then started to glow a dark aura again

Robin: Franky….

Franky: ok ok we will!

Nami (sweat dropped): _Note to self never get Robin away from Zolo too long_

Back to Luffy and the others

Sanji stripped off his shirt and jumped in the water with the mermaids that were screaming his name.

Sanji was in cloud 11.

Sanji: I'm on my way MELLOMIRES!

Sanji then splashed some of the mermaids, but they only laughed. AS Sanji was having fun some of the mermaids noticed Zolo hiding behind Luffy's leg.

Mermaid 1: Luffy who is that adorable boy behind you!

Zolo got scared and held onto Luffy's pants.

Luffy (smiling): this is our new nakama Zolo!

Mermaid two: He's so cute!

Luffy then moved Zolo in front of him and Zolo got scared.

Mermaid three: don't worry, we won't bite

Zolo walked to the mermaids as best as he can, that only made some more of the mermaids awe at him and come closer.

Zolo: H-Hi

The mermaids gushed and asked Zolo questions

Mermaid four: how old are you Zolo?

Zolo: thwo (meant to spell incorrect)

Mermaid five (smiling): do you want to play a hide and seek?

Zolo (smiling): Ok!

As Zolo and Sanji were having fun with the mermaids; Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Camie watched them.

Usopp: I'm glad that Zolo is alright but Sanji seemed to recover just by will power alone?

Chopper: That's a good thing for Sanji

Luffy (pouting): I want to swim like you guys

Camie: Luffy, you can swim with a bubble on

Luffy: Really?!

Camie: Yeah, any craftsman in the city can make you one

Chopper looked at the two, he sees Zolo smiling looking for the giggling mermaids, Chopper sweat dropped seeing he inherited his father's sense of direction. Then he looked over at Sanji and smiled that he was ok

Chopper: I'm glad Sanji and Zolo are ok, Luckily Sanji didn't have a nose bleed, If he did then we couldn't get him a blood transfusion. Sanji's blood type is very rare.

Usopp: Then that is not good then, is it?

Luffy: Hey Camie

Camie: Yes Luffy?

Luffy: there is someone I really want to meet on Fishman Island.

Camie: who is that Luffy? Is it the mermaid princess?

Luffy (smiling): Nope! It's Jimbei!

Camie: Boss Jimbei?

Usopp (worried): hey Luffy, you mean Jimbei the Warlord? No he resigned during the war, so he is the former Warlord.

Luffy: Ya he is my nakama!

Usopp: EH?! What's up with you? You know the pirate empress too.

Luffy: when Ace died two years ago, I didn't lose a heart…Thanks to him! I want to see Jimbei! We promised each other that we will meet again on this island.

Camie: Oh yea! I read that in the newspaper

Luffy: where's Jimbei?

Camie: Unfortunately he's not on the island now

Luffy: eh?!

Camie: when he resigned from being the warlord he could no longer stay here since he was a pirate.

Luffy: I can't see him here?!

Camie: the war had a lot of effects on this island as well.

Just then the five mermaids from earlier swam towards Camie

Mermaid 1: Camie! There's a ship coming

Mermaid 2: It might be-

Mermaid 3: the royal family!

Mermaid 4: maybe no one on it

Mermaid 5: Im sure there is!

Camie: who is it?

Mermaid 3: we don't know yet

Just then a huge ship with a huge white eel swam towards them.

Camie: it is the royal family!

The mermaids stopped playing with Zolo and looked up at the ship. Zolo followed suit

Mermaid: it can't be the royal family!

Mermaid with brown hair: they do not bother coming down coming to the corner of the island

Right when the royal family reached them the three princes' came out. Heck broke loose, they were looking for the straw hats since they had their ship, The straw hats had to hide, but their cover was blown from Sanji's episode, and the three Fishman from before ambushed the straw hats, but they managed to get away. Usopp was carrying Zolo and Luffy was carrying blood drained Sanji.

(Sorry I'm going to skip to the part where everyone knows the Hordy issue, along with Princess Shiroshi as well, right now I am stopping at the part to where Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Franky, and Zolo are with Jimbei, Camie, and Hachi, trying to come up with a plan to stop Hordy. Too long for me to go into detail on the previous episodes plus not much pairings)

Zolo: PAPA!

Luffy: Shark! Take me to the palace!

Jimbei: wait Luffy!

Luffy turns around to see Jimbei

Jimbei: You people should not fight Hordy!

Luffy (hat covering his eyes): Jimbei he has my crew. I got to do something about Hordy, before my nakama gets in serious trouble.

Jimbei: you're impossible!

Luffy: Just shut up! Stop me if you can!

Jimbei: I shouldn't let my guard down just because we fought together. I almost forgot your that man's brother.

Jimbei cracks his knuckles

Jimbei: you ready to do this? Kid?

Luffy (Serious): Let's go

Meanwhile with Zoro, Usopp, and Brook

As the two were talking normally Zoro got irritated, he never got to see Zolo or Robin ever since they landed on this island, and he was getting worried and frustrated.

Zoro: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Usopp: what's your problem!

Zoro (eyebrow twitching): what the fuck do you think Usopp

Usopp then realized what he meant and felt sorry, but then his expression turned into a surprise turned surprise

Usopp: WAIT HOW ARE YOU CALM ABOUT THIS SITUATION!

Brook: Ya! Do you have any ideas?!

Zoro: no

Brook: I like your honesty Zoro yohoho

Usopp: WHAT THE HELL!

Back to the others

The fight between Luffy and Jimbei was intense, blow after blow they each took a hit. Neither side was giving up, before they were about to strike again, but then Robin appeared between them. Sanji went into love mode and went over to Robin unaware where she was standing. Jimbei and Luffy tried redirected their punch; they barely missed Robin but they that ended up hitting each other and Sanji. Robin smiled at her victory then

Zolo: MAMA!

Robin immediately looked to see her son stumbling towards her. Robin ran towards Zolo with open arms, crying a little. Zolo jumped into her arms and buried his head into her arm while Robin hugged him tightly

Robin: Thank God you ok

Robin kissed Zolo on the head. The others watched at the touching moment.

Nami smiled

Nami: _I hope Luffy will like being in those moments._

Nami looked down at her stomach

Nami: _get ready for a surprise of a life time after this Luffy. _

End. Ch 5


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 new discovery and here we go again

*I'm going to skip a lot of the fight scenes since each episode of one piece takes too long, right now I'm going to start where the straw hats are about to enter in the fight against Hordy and his million crew members. Hope you enjoy this chapter.*

To Princess Shirahoshi it was in slow motion. Hordy was swinging his sword down at her father's neck. She didn't want to lose both of her parents.

Princess Shiroshi: luffy…

The sword got closer to her father's neck. Her father's eyes were closed. He expected his death right then but,

Princess Shirahoshi: Please save my father! LUFFY!

At that moment Hordy heard a noise, he stopped what he was doing and looked at the source of the noise, Megalo

Civilian: Megalo?

Megalo was trying to keep something down, but to his dismay he spat something up. Hordy looked closely and saw nothing but air. He was confused until something hard hit him in the gut. The powerful hit sent him to the hill behind him. He crashed into the building and made a major dent, it was non- other than Luffy who made this blow. The civilians jaw dropped and their eyes were as big as flying saucers.

Civilians: WHAT! THAT'S…. STRAW HAT LUFFY! HE ACTUALLY CAME!

Once Luffy entered the battlefield a voice was heard

?: No worries! We were ready from the beginning! Because we knew Luffy would never sit tight as we planned. Mirage release!

Nami then appeared right behind Luffy. Luffy smiled a little

Luffy: Love you too Nami

Nami's cheek's turned into a little pink shade. She smiled a little on the outside, but on the inside she was bursting in joy.

Ikaros: a woman suddenly appeared-ch!

Just then the chains on the three princes', princess Shiroshi, and the king Neptune came off thanks to Robin.

Princess Shiroshi: Robin thank you

Robin smiled at the princess

Robin: you're welcome, but can you do me a favor princess?

Princess Shiroshi: Yes

Robin: please watch my son; I don't want him to get hurt

Princess Shiroshi: Ok I will Robin!

Robin: Thank you

Once the princes were free they ran to their father, asking of he was alright. Just then the Sunny was coming down towards the battle field with a giant whale. This confused the civilians and Fishman pirates until

Franky: Gaon Cannon!

The Sunny's mouth opened and shot a beam that hit the cliff behind the Fishman pirates. This blew some of the Fishman pirates away from the spot. Franky then yelled

Franky: Now is your chance! Go, whale!

The giant whale swam quickly towards the princes and the king. The whale was about to take them until Dosan ran towards the whale, about to strike him with is hammer. The whale quickly picked them up and swam away just in time to miss the attack. The Fishman pirates panicked

Crew member: oh no! It took the king and the princes!

Dosan: Damn it! Give us back the royal family-gaban!

As the princes and king were getting away, the rest of the straw hats appeared on the ship

Chopper: Wow! Look how many people there are!

Usopp: oh no! Are they all enemies?!

Sanji: I think so; it looks like there are 70,000 or 80,000… No 100,00 of them maybe.

Brook: Yohoho! That a little tough

Zoro: you can go take a nap or something if you want. I'll take care of them

Sanji: what do you mean you fool?!

Zolo: Go Papa!

Franky: I can't wait! Let's go wild guys!

Before The crew members were about to get off the Sunny Zoro stopped Zolo from leaving the ship to join the battle

Zoro: You stay here

Zolo made a Zoro frown. Zoro sighed and ruffled his son's hair.

Zoro: you want to see the stories about your dad?

Zolo then went from a frown to a happy face

Zolo: Ya!

Zoro: you can watch but keep your head down ok

Zolo: K!

Zoro: _hopefully Robin doesn't find out about this or she will kill me_

After the rest of the straw hats got off Sunny (except Zolo), the fight started between the Fishman pirates and the Straw hat pirates. The battle was long, but the straw hats were winning. Zolo watched in amazement how Robin took down Hammond and how his father saved his mother from Hyouzou. Princess Shiroshi saw Zolo watch in amazement and smiled.

As the battle was still underway Robin got stabbed in the hand from her giant hand attack from one of the Fishman's swords. She held her hand for a moment and five Fish man pirates surrounded her.

Crew member 1: look what we have here

Crew member 2: hehe lets end this

Zoro turned around to see Robin about to be attacked he tried rushing over there, but Hyouzou blocked his path, He smirked

Hyouzou: worried are we? Don't worry you'll join her soon

Zoro tried to get away from Hyouzou but he kept blocking his path.

Zoro: ROBIN!

Robin: _I don't have time to dodge!_

Robin closed her eyes waiting from the swords to strike.

Zolo: LEAVE MY MAMA ALONE!

Zolo screamed at the top of his lungs at the five Fishman pirates, the five pirates looked over to Zolo and laughed.

Crew member 1: uh? What are you going to do about! Huh!

Crew member 2: stupid kid

Just then a strange dark aura took over the field. Everyone felt it, especially Zoro

Zoro: _This is!_

Zoro turned over to see the where the dark aura was coming from, it was non-other than his son

Zolo: leave. . **ALONE!**

Zolo faced the pirates again but he looked different, his hair was somehow standing up (like a super sayain), his eyes looked cold and the dark aura was on the outline of his body. The three fish man pirates grew afraid.

Crew member: stay back!

Zolo: leave now….or **die**

The three fish man pirates ran for it, only to get knocked out by Franky and his giant robot, since they didn't look to where they were going. Everyone looked at Zolo and gasped, except Zoro and Luffy

Robin: Zolo you…

Nami: What was that…

Hordy & Jimbei: that kid…

Zoro (smirked): I would have never thought…that is my boy

The citizen's jaw dropped

Luffy: NICE JOB ZOLO!

Zolo then fell backwards on the ship; he landed on the grass with a soft thud. Robin immediately grew concerned

Robin: Zolo!

Princess Shiroshi checked Zolo and realized he fell asleep. She sighed in relief

Princess Shiroshi: He's ok Robin he's just asleep!

Robin sighed in relief he was ok.

Robin: thank god

The battle then commenced again. It was a long battle, but it is finally over. The Straw hats won against the Fishman pirates. Right now they are all at the palace having a victory party. Nami thought it was time to tell, she thought Luffy should be the first to know. Nami then walked over to Luffy. Luffy smiled at her and was about to hug her until Nami grabbed his hand.

Nami: come with me Luffy

Luffy: ok Nami

They both walked over to the balcony looking at the city. Nami then looked at Luffy, she knew she would have to explain to him what pregnant means, she sighed

Nami: Luffy? Do you know what pregnancy is?

Luffy: ya it is when a woman is pregnant with a child right?

Nami looked shocked

Nami: how did you?!

Luffy: Rayleigh told me while we were training

_Flashback_

_Luffy and Rayleigh were now eating by the fire. It was quiet until Rayleigh thought of something_

_Rayleigh: hey Luffy_

_Luffy stopped eating and looked at Rayleigh_

_Rayleigh: Do you like someone?_

_Luffy: I like my nakama_

_Rayleigh (sweat dropped): ok let's try a different approach. I mean do you have a tingly feeling when you're with someone?_

_Luffy: I get that with Nami_

_Rayleigh: which one was Nami?as I recall there were two women with you when we first met?_

_Luffy: the beautiful one with short orange hair, the other woman is Robin she is with Zoro._

_Rayleigh: I see do you like her more than a nakama?_

_Luffy: Ya I love her_

_Rayleigh( smiling): you do huh?_

_Luffy: Ya I realized it after fighting this idiot guy named Enel. He kidnapped her and I saved her. I was angry because before he hurt my nakama, but I was Livid when I heard he was going to do bad stuff to Nami. _

_Rayleigh: I see do you miss her?_

_Luffy: every day_

_Rayleigh: Luffy do you know the birds and the bees?_

_Luffy: aren't those animals?_

_Rayleigh (sweat dropped again): Of course he didn't_

_Rayleigh gave Luffy the talk about sex and about pregnancy. It took about 2 hours but Luffy understood what it meant._

_Flashback end_

Nami started tearing up and hugged Luffy. Luffy was confused, but she then started talking

Nami: I love you so much; I don't know how you will react to this but Luffy… I'm pregnant.

Luffy mouth opened up. He looked at her for a second. Nami became worried, until Luffy shouted so loud the whole kingdom heard

Luffy: YAY! IM GOING TO BE A DAD!

At this point the whole crew heard. Sanji fainted. Brook, Usopp, Chopper mouths hit the floor. Franky danced in happiness and in man tears. Zoro started to choke on his sake and Robin giggled with her family next to her.

Zolo: Mama what's pregnant?

Robin: don't worry about it sweetie, just know you will get a new friend soon

Zolo smiled, he couldn't wait

End ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

(sorry for the delay I had writer's block, hope you enjoy the chapter! Also I made Zolo have conquer Haki to make the story interesting is all, since he is the son of Zoro)

Mood swings and new problem

After the party ended the rest of the straw hats went up to Nami to confirm whether or not it was true of what Luffy said. Nami only nodded her head. Sanji went livid and charged Luffy with multiple kicks, trying to kick him. Robin, Franky, Chopper and Brook congratulated Nami since Luffy was busy getting away from Sanji and Usopp was trying to calm down Sanji.

Nami (smiling): thank you guys

Chopper: when did you know you were pregnant?

Nami: I did when we landed shortly on Fishman Island

Chopper: I see, let me give you an exam once we set sail

Nami: ok Chopper

Zoro: jeez this is going to be a pain

Robin: what do you mean Zoro?

Zoro: this is the child of our dense captain and the child of the devil

Robin smacked Zoro on the head

Robin: I wouldn't say that Zoro you didn't experience it, but NEVER mess with a pregnant woman.

Zoro was confused but shrugged it off. Zolo walked up to Nami. Nami bent her knees to see what Zolo needed.

Nami: what is it Zolo?

Zolo: when do I see my new friend auntie Nami?

Nami smiled. She loved her nickname from Zolo.

Nami: I'm not sure maybe 9 months

Zolo: 9 MONTHS! AWWWWW

Robin walked up to Zolo

Robin: just be patience, ok Zolo

Zolo: ok mama

Once the straw hat crew finally set sail they left Fishman Island also promising the princess they will meet again. Now it has been four months since the crew left the Island and Nami is started to get a bulge on her stomach from her pregnancy. They stopped by a few islands and luckily did not get detected by the marines. They are now on the ship and on course to their next destination. The crew was doing their usual things. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Brook were fishing, Franky was making his inventions, Sanji was in the kitchen, Nami was doing her maps, Robin was reading, and surprisingly Zoro was playing with Zolo.

Zolo: hey papa

Zoro: Yes son?

Zolo: how did you get that mark on your eye?

Zoro (smiling): you see I was training and

As Zoro told Zolo about his training Robin smiled. She loved how Zolo get's all excited about something he likes.

Meanwhile with Nami

Nami was touching her stomach smiling. She was afraid at first of raising a baby, but she learned she wasn't alone; she had all her Luffy and her nakama. As she was in thought she heard a knock on the door.

Nami: come in

It was non-other than Luffy

Luffy (smiling): hi Nami

Nami (smiling): hey Luffy what do you need

Luffy grabbed a extra chair in the room and placed it next o Nami

Luffy (smiling): I just wanted to spend time with my lovely Navigator

Nami (giggling): when did you become a charmer Luffy?

Luffy: I don't know really

Nami then grabbed Luffy's hand and placed it in her bulged stomach

Nami: just two months Luffy, I can't wait

Luffy: Me neither I can't wait to meet our new nakama

Nami: do you think we are ready for this?

Luffy: what do you mean Nami?

Nami: I mean were pirates Luffy, we are usually chased by the marines and other pirates. We are in New World now. What if the baby gets hurt?

Luffy: that won't happen

Nami: how?

Luffy: cause ill protect you and the baby no matter what Nami

Nami smiled and Luffy's simpleness

Nami: _I guess it's going to be ok; Robin and Zoro are taking care of their son in New World. We can take care of your child too_.

Luffy kissed her on the lips softly. And put his hat on her head.

Luffy: don't worry ok Nami

Nami: ok Luffy

After a few more weeks Nami's mood swings kicked in. Poor Luffy didn't know what was coming. Most days Nami would yell at Luffy then apologize or talk sweetly to him then start yelling at him again. Now Luffy is hiding from his navigator. During this time since Zolo was taking a nap with Robin Zoro decided to go get some training done in the crow's nest. Once he was inside he saw Luffy balled up in a corner.

Zoro: Hey Luffy what are you doing?

Luffy flinched

Luffy: I DIDN'T DO IT!

Zoro looked puzzled for a second at Luffy's behavior until it hit him. He was hiding from their navigator.

Zoro: _Baka _

Just then Zoro heard Nami shout to him. Luffy flinched and tried to hide.

Zoro: What

Nami: Have you seen Luffy?

Zoro didn't know whether he wanted to tell her or not. He looked at Luffy and sighed

Zoro: No I haven't

Nami: DAMMIT!

Nami walked off pissed again. Zoro closed his eye in relief but was short when Luffy grabbed Zoro's leg and started crying.

Luffy: THANK YOU ZORO!

Zoro: GET OFF OF ME!

Once Zoro got Luffy off him he decided to go train while Luffy was trying to sneak downstairs to grab some food, hopefully not to see Sanji and especially Nami. Once he made in to the kitchen the door opened. He turned around and went pale. There was his navigator starring at him. Luffy was about to run but Nami blocked his exit. Luffy was now sweating bullets.

Luffy: N-Nami! I-I

Nami then hugged Luffy and started crying. Luffy was confused and looked at her, brushing away her tears.

Nami: Do you hate me Luffy

Luffy: NEVER! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!

Nami: you've been avoiding me and-

Luffy then hugged her

Luffy: shhh its ok I'm here Nami

Nami started crying harder, it lasted about 10 minutes. She then fell asleep. Luffy sighed, he carried Nami bridal style and headed to her room. He was question on the way by Usopp, Franky, Brook, and especially a raging Sanji.

Sanji: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!

Luffy: SHHH! Nami is sleeping

Sanji then whispered to Luffy angry

Sanji: what did you do!

Luffy (whispering): Nothing! She just came to me and started crying, I hugged her until she fell asleep. I am taking her to her room.

Sanji: If I find something wrong it's your head

Sanji walked off

Usopp: he will never let this go will he

Franky: I super doubt it

Luffy: what do you mean?

Brook: don't worry about it captain, just take Nami to bed

Luffy shrugged it off and took Nami to bed. Once he got into her room he tried to put her on her bed but she grabbed onto him unconsciously not wanting to let go. Luffy tried to break free, but Nami's grip was strong on him. He then heard Nami start talking in her sleep.

Nami: Luffy you can't die please we need you…

Luffy was surprised, Nami was having a nightmare of him dyeing

Nami: please you can't leave me and her alone!

Luffy: her?

Nami: please….I love you Luffy…

Luffy looked at Nami closely to see her tearing up, At this point luffy put his hat on her head and lay down next to her. Nami stopped crying and let go of Luffy. Luffy got up quietly; he looked at her again and saw she was now smiling. Luffy sighed in relief. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed Robin walked up to Luffy.

Robin: Is she ok captain?

Luffy: ya, but I don't know what to do

Robin: It's ok Captain, its apart of the pregnancy process, it's called mood swings

Luffy: How long do they last?

Robin: I don't know it usually wears off on its own or after the pregnancy

Luffy jaw dropped

Robin: don't worry too much captain, just know she loves you no matter what mood she is in now

Luffy smiled

Luffy: thanks Robin

Robin: no problem, I have to check on Zolo to see if he is still sleeping.

Luffy: ok bye Robin

Once Robin left Luffy decided to sit on the Sunny's head, when he was on the Sunny's head he started thinking. He didn't notice a certain navigator was walking towards him. Once she was right behind him she called his name

Nami: Luffy…

Luffy turned around to see Nami

Nami: Can I sit with you please

Luffy nodded and grabbed Nami's hand. He put her on his lap gently and Nami leaned back on Luffy's chest.

Nami: Im sorry for the way Iv'e been acting around you lately

Luffy: its ok Nami Its mood swings right?

Nami: you'll never stop suprising me with your knowledge on pregnancy

Luffy: Robin told me

Nami: I see het Luffy can you do me a favor?

Luffy: Sure what is it?

Nami: Can you stay in my room from now on

Luffy (smiling): Of course

Nami: thank you Luffy

Nami then turned her head and kissed Luffy passionately, Luffy returned the kiss. It lasted for a few seconds until Nami broke the kiss. She then was about to put Luffy's hat back on his hat, but he said no.

Nami: Luffy?

Luffy: you keep it for now Nami k?

Nami: ok

Just then Sanji came running out of the kitchen

Sanji: ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!

Everyone except Zoro and Robin: NANI!

Zoro: so?

Sanji: So is the booze

Zoro: WHAT!

Nami: what happened!

Sanji: I was cooking soup and it disappeared!

Chopper: it's true me and Usopp saw it with our own eyes! It was a bug ghost!

Luffy picked up Nami and gently put her down on the grass. He then helped Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper look for the culprit. Somehow Luffy got a huge net in his hands, As they looked Luffy then heard a noise coming from Brook who was lying in a lawn chair.

Luffy: Food thief!

Brook: huh? Me?

Luffy then got Brook inside the net

Brook: what are you doing Luffy?!

Just then something small came out from Brook's eye

Luffy: It got out!

Brook: huh?

Luffy: where did it go?!

Luffy searched Brook to see where the food thief went until he realized that the food thief was on his nose.

Luffy: you're… a female human?! How dare you steal my food!

Luffy tried to catch the mini human but she escaped. Chopper and Usopp tried to capture her next but she got away. Zoro and Sanji tried to stomp on her, but she still got away.

Usopp: Franky Catch her!

Franky: I got it!

?: _I can't get caught now!_

Franky: Stop!

Just then the thief picked up Franky's foot and tossed him aside. Franky was sent flying in the air for a moment and landed on the ground with a thud. Zolo wanted to help, butRobin held him in her arms telling him no.

Luffy: she took down Franky! She's strong!

Zoro: looks like we gotta go all out

Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji got in a battle stance and closed in on her.

?: _I have no choice!_

?: take the mini mini Full Rebound!

The crew became confused until she started getting g bigger, she grew into a giant.

Luffy: she's…

Crew: GIGANTIC!

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper eyes or eye widened while Sanji went into love mode. Sanji started having another nosebleed

Sanji: You're amazing, Mega young girl!

She then was about to stop on the boys, everyone got out the way except Sanji.

Sanji: Now come to me!

Luffy grabbed Sanji in time before he was crushed.

She then was about to stab them with her fork like weapon

Usopp: Oh no!

Chopper: she's going to stab us!

?: no hard feelings!

Luffy: I'll fight you!

?: alright here I go!

The intruder brought her weapon down towards Luffy

Nami: LUFFY!

Luffy caught the weapon and stopped her attack.

?: what?!

Luffy then started lifteing her up by holding onto her fork like weapon.

Franky: nice, he lifted her up!

The crew stayed down since the ship was rocking from the situation. Robin held onto a surprised Zolo and Nami held her stomach with one hand and the ground with her other hand.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Propeller!

?: what's going on?!

Luffy started twirling her around in mid air. He then threw her down into the ocean. She tried to get up but she then started drowning.

Luffy: w-what she can't swim?!

Sanji: don't worry young girl! I'm coming for you!

Sanji then jumped into the ocean to save her.

Usopp: maybe she is a devil fruit eater

The thief then went unconscious in the water

?: dad I'm sorry…

After Sanji saved her, and Chopper treated her, she woke up. Once she did she got on her guard.

Chopper: she woke up

Sanji (love mode): young girl are you ok?

Luffy: Hey you!

She turned to Luffy who was walking up to her.

Sanji: Luffy don't use violence against a young lady again!

Once Luffy was in front of her he bent down and smiled

Luffy: You can grow and shrink, that's awesome!

The female was surprised at his demeanor, she then spoke up to him

?: I was born as a giant , but I ate the mini mini fruit and…

The crew then formed around her

Usopp: You're a giant?!

?: yes but this is my usual size

Zolo: Hi!

The female turned to look at Zolo, she smiled and waved hi

After her explanation of her powers and her situation she introduced herself

?: My name is Lily Enstomach, people call me " Lily the glutton"! I eat a lot for a woman right?

Nami: Lily why are you onboard this ship?

After another explanation and the crew growing concerned Lily spoke again

Lily: I don't want to be a bother to you guys anymore, just give me a empty bottle, I'll get off the ship.

Luffy: Lily…

Lily turned to Luffy

Luffy: Let me…help you!

The whole crew agreed on helping Lily, but Lily didn't want to be a bother.

Lily: you guys! Are you sure about this?

Luffy: Ya! Count on us!

Lily (tearing up): Luffy! Everyone!

End ch. 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Family time with Zoro family

After defeating Shuzo and his crew and fleeing from the marines to save Lily's father. The crew is now on a rocky island enjoying Lily's father's cooking. The crew, Lily and her father were having a blast. As the crew was eating Luffy was usually taking almost everyone's food and Zolo was actually eating big portions of the food, Robin smiled.

Robin: _my Zolo_ _he is getting older…_

Once Luffy ate the food he stole, he looked at his plate and his eyes went wide. All his food that was left on his plate was gone.

Luffy: NANI!

Lily's father: what's wrong Luffy?

Luffy: MY FOOD IS GONE!

Zoro: YOU'VE BEEN EATING ALL OF OURS!

Sanji: You probably ate it dumbass

Luffy: I DIDN'T!

Just then a little burp came from Nami. Everyone was wide eyed (except Robin and Chopper) that she ate all her food.

Nami: excuse me, Sorry Luffy I was still hungry so I had some of yours

Luffy went pale, while Zoro and Usopp laughed their ass off.

Zoro: SUCH IRONY! HAHAHAHA

Usopp: I C-Cant B-reathe!

Luffy: SHUT UP!

AS the two kept laughing at the annoyed captain, Lily's father then noticed Nami's stomach was bigger than usual.

Lily's father: Nami are you ok? You ate a lot not trying to say anything though

Nami: You saved yourself from a 10000 belli debt with that ending

Chopper: Nami is pregnant

Lily and her father went wide eyed

Lily and her father: NANI!

Robin: You didn't know Lily? Nami was pregnant the entire time you were on the ship

Lily: I didn't! Who is the father!

Nami smiled

Nami: the goofball that is pouting right now

Lily: NANI! LUFFY!

Luffy then turned to them

Luffy: what?

Lily: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A FATHER!

Luffy only smiled his big grin

Lily's father: Such young love

Luffy then wrapped his arms around his navigator, still having his goofy grin on his face. Nami leaned back on his chest while holding her bump. Lily and her father smiled at the two. After the meal the crew departed from the island and said their goodbyes to Lily and her father. As the crew was sailing through the ocean, Zolo was laying in Robin's lap sleeping, while Robin was lying on Zoro's chest. Zoro had his arms wrapped around her, with his head on her shoulder.

Robin: Zoro

Zoro: ya

Robin: I love you

Zoro: Love you too

Robin smiled and fell asleep on his chest. Zoro smiled proudly, he had a family of his own. He never thought he would have one, seeing he was aiming to be the greatest swordsman in the world. But here he is now with Robin and his son. He couldn't help but smile, as he thought of his family Sanji walked by with a smile on his face as well while walking away. A few weeks have passed on the Sunny and Nami's bulge became bigger, according to Chopper she had about another month before the baby comes. Nami was tearing up while Luffy put his arm around her smiling.

Nami: _I can't wait to be your mother_

As time passed by the day Usopp yelled

Usopp: LAND! I SEE LAND!

Luffy ran to the front of the Sunny while the rest of the crew walked over, Nami however was having trouble walking. Luffy saw Nami walking over painfully and went to her aid in a second.

Luffy: Nami! What's wrong! Are you sick!

Nami: I'm fine Luffy It's just hard to move with the baby is all ow…

Chopper then ran over to Nami

Chopper: Nami you should lie down and rest, I don't want you to strain yourself

Nami: I'm fine Chopper

Luffy: Nami listen to Chopper please I don't want you in pain

Nami sighed but smiled, she will always love Luffy.

Nami: ok...

As Luffy helped Nami lay down on her sun tanning chair, Nami spoke

Nami: Ok everyone you all can go, I'll stay here and watch the ship

Luffy: I'll-

Nami: No you go too luffy

Luffy: but-

Nami touched his face softly

Nami: go have fun for me ok

Luffy: ok

Luffy leaned in and kissed Nami on the forehead.

Chopper: I'll stay with Nami; I have to check on her and the baby anyway

Luffy: Ok Chopper, keep her safe

Chopper: of course

Luffy: thanks

Chopper (chopper dance): Oh don't thank me you idiot!

As the crew embarked on the town, Zoro and his family went together, Sanji went to buy more food and meet ladies, and Luffy Usopp, Brook, and Franky went to look for some adventure.

With Zoro

Zoro was having the best time of his life. Right now he is holding hands with Robin while carrying Zolo on his shoulders with his other hand. Zolo was smiling, loving the ride. They didn't have a place they really wanted to go, so they just walked around, they also got stares from some of the civilians. As they walked Zolo looked around and saw toy store. He started talking

Zolo: MAMA PAPA!

Robin: yes honey?

Zolo: Toys!

Zoro: why do you need toys?

Zolo: PLEASE!

Zoro was about to say no, but he saw Robin curious. He knew she was going to let him go even though he was going to say no, so he sighed

Zoro: fine but for five minutes

Zolo: YAY!

Robin pecked Zoro on the cheek

Robin: thank you, you'll get a special toy later tonight

Zoro cheeks immediately turned bright red as they walked over to the toy store. Zoro put Zolo down and he ran inside. Zoro and Robin then walked in. Zolo went to the back of the store looking for something. Robin chuckled and went over to Zolo while Zoro stayed by the counter. After awhile Zoro became annoyed, not because of having to be at the store, but the cashier lady was staring at him.

Cashier: so hot stuff what are you doing tonight?

Zoro: none of you damn business

Cashier: feisty I like that

Zoro: Leave me alone I'm with my family

Cashier: so who cares, like married men.

Zoro: Say that again and I WILL cut you

Cashier: talk to me like that more

Zoro was about to wait outside, but Zolo ran up to him along with a dark aura Robin.

Zolo picked out plastic sword and showed Zoro

Zolo: I wanna be just like you Papa!

Zoro smiled. His son really wanted to be a swordsman. Zoro then turned to the annoying cashier.

Zoro: How much

Cashier: 10 belli's, but I could give it to you for free if-

Before the cashier finished her sentence Robin interrupted

Robin (pissed smile): Zoro how about you take Zolo outside and get some ice cream please, I'll pay for it

Zolo: Ice cream! YAY!

Zoro got nervous, when Robin made that smile he knew something is going to happen. He took Zolo and went outside to get ice cream, which was luckily nearby. Once they were out the door Robin turned to the cashier pissed off.

Cashier: look bi-

Before the cashier could finish her sentence arms sprouted on her body, the cashier froze

Robin (smiling deadly): If you flirt with MY man or say inappropriate remarks around my son again I WILL BREAK MORE THAN YOUR ARM

The cashier just nodded afraid of Robin.

Robin: so how much was it?

Cashier: FREE! IT'S FREE!

Robin smiled and grabbed the plastic sword and walked out. The cashier was still frightened. Once Robin left the store Zolo ran up to her hugging her with one hand, while the other held vanilla ice cream.

Zolo: THANK YOU MAMA!

Robin smiled returning to her good mood

Robin: no problem sweetie

Robin gave Zolo his plastic sword and Zolo was playing with it, Zoro walked up to her holding a ice cream

Zoro: you ok?

Robin sighed

Robin: I'm fine now, that stupid cashier

Zoro then pecked Robin on the cheek and gave her a strawberry ice cream cone.

Zoro: Just know you are the one I love and also that cashier was more stupid than ero-cook

Robin giggled

Robin: don't make fun of our nakama; you didn't want ice cream?

Zoro: no way I'm not into sweet stuff

Robin: aw I was hoping we could share the cone

Zoro: Just this once

Robin: thanks

The family walked over to a nearby bench that was next to a big tree and sat down. It was the most peaceful scene. Zolo was playing with his sword after eating his ice cream. He pretended he was doing one of Zoro's attacks, while Robin rested her head on Zoro's shoulder sharing her Ice cream with Zoro. They both were watching Zolo play by the big tree. It was the best day ever for the two, besides of what happened in the store. They stayed there till it was 9:00pm. After nine they walked back to the Sunny, Robin and Zolo were walking back to the Sunny hand in hand while Zoro gave the sleeping Zolo a piggyback with his other hand holding him up. Once they got back to the ship they saw no one was on deck except an excited Luffy. They figured the rest of the crew was asleep; Luffy started walking over to the family and stopped in front of them

Zoro: what is it Luffy?

Luffy: guess what is happening tomorrow tonight!

Robin: what is happening captain?

Luffy: there is a ball! Me, Nami and you two are going on a double date tomorrow night! Captain's orders!

End. Ch.8


	9. Chapter 9

First date part 1

Luffy's side of the day they landed on the island

As Luffy, Franky, Usopp, Brook, and Luffy were roaming the town Luffy became sad and bored. He missed his Nami, he wanted to spend time with her today, but she couldn't even get up today. As the group was walking Luffy saw a poster on a wall, he went over to look at it, while the crew kept walking and talking.

Luffy: _Ball tomorrow night will make you soar through the skies, be there at the center of town tomorrow night! … Nami likes to go to these...I wonder_

Luffy started smiling as he smiled he saw Franky, Usopp, and Brook walking towards him

Franky: straw hat what happened a minute you were right behind us and then you disappeared

Luffy quickly grabbed the poster and hid it behind his back

Luffy: I don't know

Usopp: we all know you're a terrible liar Luffy

Luffy (looking in another direction): I don't know what you're talking about

The group sighed; Luffy was stubborn so they dropped it. The group continued to explore till it was getting late. They all decided o head back to the ship; the whole way there Luffy kept smiling. This got the group curious

Usopp: Luffy what are you smiling about? You were moping before

Luffy: that's a secret shishishi

Brook: Yohohoho I can hear that laugh, but wait I have no ears skull joke!

Franky: are you planning something?

Luffy: secret! Shishishi

As the group made it to the ship, Luffy decided to go find Nami. He looked around deck, but he couldn't find her. Just then Chopper came out of the medical room.

Luffy: CHOPPPER!

Chopper looked down to see Luffy stretching himself up the railing near Chopper.

Chopper: Yes Luffy

Luffy: do you know where Nami is?

Chopper: she is probably in her room, be quiet though she may be sleeping

Luffy: gotcha

Luffy went to Nami's room and knocked softly

Luffy: Nami you in there?

Luffy heard no answer. He opened the door quietly to see Nami sleeping with the covers on. Luffy smiled, he was about to walk out, but Nami woke up.

Nami (yawn): Luffy? Hey

Luffy: hey Nami

Nami: what's up?

Luffy: well I was wondering

Nami: yes

Luffy: do you like balls?

Nami (blushing): Luffy!

Luffy: you don't?

Nami (blushing harder): I like yours…

Luffy: what are you talking about?

Nami: wait what are you talking about

Luffy: you know that ball stuff where you dress up and stuff

Nami (blushing like a tomato): O that's what you meant…

Luffy: What were you thinking?

Nami: N-nothing! I do though why do you ask?

Luffy: well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to one with me

Nami was overjoyed, Luffy just asked her on a date!

Nami: I would Love to Luffy

Luffy: YAHOO!

Nami: But I don't know if I can

Luffy (whining): Whhhhyyyy

Nami: I'm pregnant Luffy, it's going to be hard to dance, plus you can't dance either

Luffy: yes I can

Nami: you can when

Luffy: Rayleigh taught me

Nami: what hasn't he taught you?

Luffy: eating right?

Nami giggled

Nami: of course, hmm ok I'll try but ask Chopper if it's ok, I don't want him to freak out

Luffy smiled big

Luffy: OK!

Luffy gave Nami a quick kiss and rushed out the room to find Chopper. Nami smiled, Luffy thought about her even though they landed on an island. He usually wanted to go on an adventure when they usually land on an island.

Nami: _I hope I can go and dance… I have a dress I haven't worn yet, thank you Sabaody Arc clothing store_

Once Luffy found Chopper he asked him if he and Nami could go to the ball, Chopper agreed, but he said not to let Nami overdue it. Luffy smiled; he ran back to Nami's room telling her it was ok, Nami smiled. Nami then yawned; he decided it was time for her to go to bed. She asked Luffy to come over, she kissed him goodnight. Luffy smiled and walked out of her room so she could get some sleep. Just then Luffy sensed Zoro, Robin and Zolo coming to the ship. He smiled, but then thought

Luffy: I _should take Zoro and Robin too! They are together! Ya I'll make it a captain's order!_

Present time

After Luffy's orders of them going to the ball with him and Nami, Robin dragged Zoro around the city looking for a clothing store, while Luffy went to go surprise Nami with the news.

Zoro: I don't want to dance!

Robin: c'mon Zoro aren't you a man

Zoro got up

Zoro: HEY!

Robin: I'm just kidding, but I do want to go actually

Zoro: how come?

Robin: We haven't really gone on a date before, before we had to hide it from the rest of the crew and Nami always wanted to go shopping with me too then. So please can you be my date to the ball?

Zoro was speechless he didn't know Robin actually wanted to go to the ball. Now he felt stupid for being stubborn. Robin noticed Zoro's behavior changing and smiled softly, she touched his cheek to get his attention.

Robin: hey it's ok

Zoro: I should've known

Robin: don't go and start feeling guilty let's just get the clothes we need

Zoro: fine

As the two walked around the town a little bit more they found a clothing store. It was a big clothing store. As they walked in they were greeted by the manager

Manager: Good afternoon! How may I help you!

Robin: were looking for a suit for my lover and a dress for myself

Manager: Oh! You come to the right place! Come! I'll show you were the suits and dresses are!

AS Robin and Zoro looked around, Zoro found where the suits were, even though he past then three times. Zoro decided to look at the suits, while Robin went ahead to look at the dresses which were not too far in the store. It took Zoro a few minutes, but he found a suit he liked. The suit was black with a green tie and shirt. The pants and shoes were also black. Zoro decided to go look for Robin o see if she was done. Once he finally found her his jaw dropped. Robin was in a dark purple strapless dress that went down to her ankles; she also had a silver belt on that was partly slanted. She also has purple high heels to match the dress. Robin was checking herself in the mirror as Zoro ogled her. Robin noticed Zoro was staring by the mirrors and smiled.

Robin: You like Zoro?

Zoro (blushing): I uh

Robin giggled

Robin: I'll take it then

After paying for their formal wear the couple decided to head back to the ship. As they walked to the ship, they see Luffy looking around.

Zoro: Luffy what the hell are you doing

Luffy turned to see Zoro and Robin

Luffy: looking for a suit I thought it would be easy but it is a lot harder than it looks

Zoro: do you even know where to get one

Luffy: THERE'S A PLACE TO GET ONE!

Zoro smacked his forehead as Robin smiled. Robin pointed behind her

Robin: just go straight this way and look to the left for a sign that has clothing store for all.

Luffy: thanks Robin!

Luffy waved goodbye as he ran straight ahead. Zoro sighed

Zoro: He really is our captain

Robin: yes he is

When the couple finally made it back to the ship they see Zolo was sound asleep with Usopp, Chopper, and Franky on the lawn deck. Robin smiled

Robin: Zoro can you take this up to our room please, I'll get Zolo to bed

Zoro: fine

As Zoro put the clothes away, Robin put Zolo in his bed (Franky built it before after Fishman Island) and covered him up. She kissed his forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She then walked to her and Zoro's room to see Zoro put away the clothes. She walked up to Zoro and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Zoro: yes Robin?

Robin: I love you

Zoro: love you to

Robin then realized Zoro and kissed him, Zoro kissed back. The kiss lasted for a minute, until Robin broke the kiss.

Robin: I'll go find Nami and ask when we are going

Zoro: alright, I better go check on Luffy to see if he actually made it to the store

Just then Zoro felt Luffy just coming on board with a suit.

Zoro: never mind guess I'll take a nap then

Zoro was about to walk outside until Robin grabbed his hand

Robin: Zoro you can sleep in here you know

Zoro remembered that they did sleep in the same bed; he then lay down on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Robin giggled and kissed Zoro on the cheek before heading out. Once she was out she went to Nami's room to talk to her. Once Robin found Nami they talked about the time they could leave and so forth. Soon night came and the couples got ready. Nami wore a light blue dress that went to her knees with light blue heels and silver earrings. She left her hair the way it was. Luffy wore the same suit Zoro wore except it had a red shirt and tie. Before the couples could leave they told the rest of the crew they will be out tonight. Everyone was fine with it, except Sanji who voted he would take Nami and Robin and Zolo who wanted to come.

Zolo: Can I come mom? Please!

Robin: I'm sorry sweetie, but today is me and your dad's time to be alone

Zolo: But Uncle Luffy and Auntie Nami are going!

Robin: they need alone time too

Zolo pouted

Zoro: Zolo listen to your mom

Zolo: but-

Zoro: Are you talking back

Zolo (nervous): NO!

Zoro: good

Robin: Take care of Zolo you guys

Franky: No worries we SUPER will!

Usopp: you can count on us

Chopper: aye!

Robin: thanks

The couples then left while sulked in a corner on the ship, complaining that it wasn't hi taking Nami or Robin to the ball.

As the couples neared the ball a few suspicious people followed behind, keeping their distance since they may have observation Haki.

?: that's them ?

?: Yes that's the straw hats!

?: what should we do sir?

?: wait for now

?: yes admiral!

The admiral looked at Nami and Robin up and down from behind and licked his lips

?: I'm going to have fun at this ball

End ch.9


	10. Chapter 10

First date part 2

When the couple finally made it to the ball they saw tables and chairs set up, a dj playing music, tables that had chairs and refreshments, and a lot of civilians dancing on the dance the dance floor. Both Nami and Robin were excited of this ball. Just then the dj at the ball started to play a slow dance song. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Robin sighed she wished Zoro did that with her. She looked at Zoro only for him to turn away and put his hand out to her while blushing.

Robin: Zoro?

Zoro (blushing): Do you wanna….you know

Robin: of course

Robin smiled and put her hand in Zoro's. Robin and Zoro walked to the dance floor and they too started slow dancing. Zoro and Robin didn't have any issues dancing together like Luffy and Nami did. Luffy was trying to get closer to Nami, but her baby bump was big enough that it was blocking the two from getting closer.

Nami (tearing up): _dammit! I can't even enjoy my first date with Luffy while I'm pregnant!_

Luffy noticed Nami's demeanor change and used his devil fruit power to help. He stretched arms enough to where his hands were behind Nami's back and his neck enough so that his forehead was touching hers. Nami stopped complaining in her head to see Luffy look at her with concern.

Luffy: is that better?

Nami then rubbed her forehead on Luffy's

Nami: perfect

As the couples slow danced the admiral and Marines watched the two. The admiral could not stop licking his lips.

Marine: Sir I think you're slobbering

The admiral snapped out of his thoughts and smacks the marine on the head

Admiral: SHUT UP!

Marine: sorry Admiral

Admiral: anyway my plan is about to be set in motion

As the couple wished they danced like that forever the song ended. Everyone clapped for the dj playing the song. The dj bowed and started to play a fast song. Nami then felt pain.

Nami: Luffy I need to sit down

Luffy helped Nami walk over to an open chair and set her down gently by holding her hand. Once Nami was seated she sighed in relief.

Nami: I'm sorry Luffy I wish I could dance more right now

Luffy (smiling): it's ok Nami, being with you is always better

Nami smiled warmly at Luffy

Nami: you're sweet Luffy

Luffy only grinned at her

Nami: Luffy can you get me something to drink please

Luffy: ok be right back Nami

Luffy started to walk over to the refreshments, while Nami was holding her stomach smiling

Nami: _You're going to love your dad_

Just then a tall buff man with blond hair walked over to Nami smiling.

?: hello there miss care if I take you away from this ball for some excitement

Nami rolled her eyes

Nami: really? You're flirting with a pregnant woman. I'm with someone idiot, I suggest you leave now or my lover will be pissed.

The man then leaned in on Nami and whispered in her ear

?: I know full well about your lover cat burglar Nami

Nami eyes widened, he was a marine

Admiral: I suggest you do so or I'll make sure your friends pay the price

Nami didn't know what to do at the moment, she wanted to call Luffy, but Luffy probably couldn't hear her because of the music. Nami looked like she was getting up, but she was trying to reach down her dress cautiously to grab her clima tact. The admiral Nami's movements were a bit off and realized what she was doing. He then grabbed Nami's wrist harshly.

Admiral: feisty bitch aren't you?

Nami: aaahh!

Admiral: hmm maybe we-

POW!

A fist sent the admiral flying to a wall behind Nami; it was from non-other than an angry Luffy.

Luffy: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY NAMI!

The crowd and Dj ran for it, knowing the straw hats were here now. As they ran Luffy ran over to Nami to see if she was ok, while the admiral stood up from the ruble.

Luffy: Nami! You ok?!

Nami: Ya I think my wrist is broken though

Just then Zoro and Robin ran over to them

Zoro: what happened!

Nami: Marines…

Luffy stood up and went in front of Nami, Name sighed

Nami: I should've guessed this would happen

Zoro smirked and revealed his swords that he somehow hid in his attire.

Zoro: that's good I can finally get a fight

Robin: I was wondering when you would pull them out

Luffy: Robin, Zoro get Nami to the ship so Chopper can heal her

Robin, Zoro and Nami noticed Luffy did not move from where he was. He was starring straight at the admiral, who was now getting up. The admiral then smirked

Admiral: why did you interrupt us straw hat just a few more seconds and...

Luffy (dead serious): Finish that sentence and you will wish for your death

The three straw hats eyes widened, they only see Luffy this pissed rarely, but he never was this mad before. Zoro decided it was best to move.

Zoro: Robin let's get Nami to the ship!

Robin: alright!

Robin grabbed Nami's hand and they ran for it, but then a bunch of marines surrounded them. Robin and Zoro got in there stance and were back to back with Nami in the middle.

Admiral: You think I would be stupid enough to capture you four alone, I still have to get your other crew mates.

The admiral then smiled, multiple shots rang out. Zoro instinctively counteracted the bullets until a bullet was heading straight towards Nami, Nami couldn't react in time. Robin saw this and went in front of the Nami, Bang. Robin screamed and fell to the floor. Zoro and Luffy turned to see Robin was shot. Zoro turned his whole body around and knelt by her side to check on her.

Zoro: ROBIN!

Robin didn't respond, her eyes where rolled back, Nami bent down to her best ability to see Robin. Nami was getting scared since Robin was not moving

Nami: Robin…

Admiral: hahaha that was a sea stone bullet! You fools have no chance against us GIVE UP!

Just then a dark aura filled the air (imagine the fight with Zoro vs. Kaku when Zoro got mad) the aura gave out a chilling vibe to the marines. Zoro slowly got up, his eye was closed.

Zoro (seething): who shot that bullet…

The marines' started shaking but did not answer

Zoro (seething): I see…you are all going….TO MEET THE DEVIL! **Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri! **

Zoro's attack was so powerful that all the Marines (besides the Admiral) were sent flying high in the air. The marines landed on the ground hard in excruciating pain or worse. The admiral then started laughing. After his attack Zoro remembered he had to get Nami and Robin back to the ship. Zoro was about to grab the two and run to the ship, but suddenly he felt someone was about to attack him from above. He still grabbed the two women and dodged the attack. The person missed Zoro barely and hit the ground creating a little crater. Zoro became more annoyed

Zoro: Of course it's you….Mr. 1

Mr. 1 slowly got up and glared at Zoro

Mr. 1: we meet again Ronoroa Zoro

Meanwhile

Luffy slowly walked over to the Admiral

Luffy: you hurt my nakama; you hurt my Nami…I'll MAKE SURE EVRY BONE IN YOUR BODY IS BROKEN!

Admiral: well guess it's time for me to play!

He then balled his fists together and closed his eyes. His body became bigger and his body turned into hard rock. Once he finished transforming he opened his eyes and starred at Luffy

Admiral: I am the Golem Marine Alexander! I never get a challenge anymore, until now Straw hat, show me what you got!

Just then the admiral was sent through a building and Mr. 1 was sent flying back a few feet. Once the Admiral landed he slowly got up feeling pain.

Admiral: _what the hell_

The Admiral looked at his arm to see his rock hard arm break off. He starred at Luffy feeling fear

Luffy walked slowly towards the admiral, with his hair covering his eyes.

Luffy (eyes covered): One arm broken, (eyes shown with rage) your other arm is next!

End. Ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

New ability! The fight begins!

As Zoro was watching Mr. 1, he put down Nami and Robin. Nami took this opportunity to try and get her and Robin out of here, however her stomach started aching even more as she tried to get up.

Nami: _Dammit! I can't even get myself up, let alone getting Robin out of here!_

Zoro: You can't beat me Mr.1 give up now

Mr.1: True before I couldn't beat you, but now let's see if you ca-

Zoro charged Mr.1 and tried to slice him, but instead his sword went through him.

Zoro: Nani!

Mr. 1 smirked and brought his arm/ steel sword down on Zoro. Zoro used his sword to block again, but instead Mr.1's arm went through it and sliced his shoulder. Zoro jumped back

Zoro: _what the hell is going on! I can't cut him!_

Mr.1: I see you're confused Ronoroa

Zoro: what the hell are you?!

Mr.1 (smirked): I did the one thing Blackbeard did back on Marine Ford

Zoro eye widened

Mr.1: I ate another devil fruit, this time I ate the Bake Bake no mi fruit, this fruit makes me a ghost, I can go through solid objects and I can still do physical attacks to my opponent even though I am a ghost.

Zoro: _shit! I don't have time to for this! _

Zoro looked down at Robin for a second, seeing her unconscious state

Mr.1: any last words Ronoroa?

Zoro: Move now! OR ELSE!

Mr.1: I cannot let that happen, prepare yourself

Zoro and Mr.1 got in his stance ready for battle

Meanwhile

The admiral was breathing heavy; he was barely able to survive Luffy's attacks so far he lost both his arms.

Admiral: _shit! I didn't except Straw hat to penetrate my rock defense so easily! Guess it's time_

Luffy: Give up now

Admiral (smirked): I think you should give up Straw hat

Just then the Admiral arms grew back

Admiral: Remember I'm made out of Rock; I can use the ground to regenerate myself when I need to

Luffy: there's no turning back now if you don't give up

The admiral became angry

Admiral: DON'T IGNORE MY WARNING STRAW HAT!

The admiral then put his arms into the ground and smirked. Giant rock hands came out of the ground, one hand tried to take down Luffy but Luffy avoided the attack with ease.

Luffy: is that all you got?

Admiral: think straw hat how many hands do I have?

At first Luffy didn't get it, but then he realized one of the rock hands was missing

Nami: aaahhh!

Luffy turned around to see Nami and Robin in the other Rock hand's grip and was put in high in the air. Nami was trying to break free, but the grip was too strong.

Luffy: LET THEM GO NOW!

Admiral: why should I?

Luffy charged the admiral, but the Admiral kept his annoying smirk on his face

Admiral: Step any closer straw hat and both of these women will be crushed

Luffy stopped

Admiral: Give up straw hat you can't win! I am INVINCIBLE! Hahahaha

Luffy:….gear second

Admiral: gear wh-

The admiral was then punched in the face harder than before. The admiral was now lying on the floor twitching. Luffy then attacked the hand trapping Nami and Robin, breaking the hand in the process. Nami screamed as she and Robin were falling to the ground at a fast rate, but suddenly Nami felt herself stop falling, she opened her eyes to see Luffy holding Nami with one arm and Robin over his shoulder with his other arm.

Nami: Luffy…

Luffy: Can you stand Nami?

Nami: I tried but I can't even get up

Luffy tried to figure out what to do, it was a matter of time before the admiral would come to. Just then Zoro yelled

Zoro: LUFFY! TAKE THEM AND RUN!

Luffy looked over to Zoro, Zoro was cut all over his body; blood was trickling down his body.

Luffy: ZORO!

Zoro: DO IT NOW DAMMIT!

Zoro was then attacked by Mr. 1 again.

Luffy didn't want to leave Zoro, but Nami and Robin couldn't fight now. He nodded and ran back to the ship with the girls in tow. Mr. 1 saw this

Mr.1: I cannot let you!

Mr. 1 tried to chase Luffy down, but Zoro got in his way.

Zoro: you'll have to go through me first!

Meanwhile

Luffy was still in gear second running back to the ship. Name was getting angry

Nami: LUFFY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ZORO! YOU-

Luffy: WHAT CHOICE DID I HAVE! NEITHER YOU NOR ROBIN CAN FIGHT THEM NOW! I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ZORO!

Nami was speechless, he was right they would just slow them down if they stayed. Nami started tearing up

Nami: Luffy..I'm so-

Luffy: do not go there Nami, it is not your fault. Once I drop you two off at the ship I'll come back to help Zoro

Nami nodded

Nami: _I hope Zoro will be alright back there_

Back to Zoro

Zoro was breathing heavy

Zoro: _at least they escaped_

Mr.1: Guess you will have to tell me where they went Ronoroa

Zoro: Like hell I'll tell you, I'd rather die

Mr.1: That can be rearranged Bake no poses!

Mr.1 charged Zoro, Zoro jumped out the away in time.

Mr.1: I'm surprised you can still stand Ronoroa

Zoro (breathing hard): Shut…UP!

Mr.1 (smirked): got you

Just then a ghost hand appeared around Zoro's neck. The hand lifted Zoro off the ground and high into the air.

Mr.1: It ends now

Zoro: heh, you're going to drop me and let me fall to the ground, not impressed

Mr.1: no I'll use my steel abilities to chop your head off! I'll say this one more time Ronoroa

Zoro felt steel knives on his neck from the ghost hand's fingers

Mr.1: Any last words?

Zoro (laughing): are you going to keep talking all night? Cause your boring me

Mr.1 became annoyed

Mr.1: SO BE IT!

End. Ch. 11

(Thank you Kojo208 for your reviews! It was hard trying to think of a way for Mr.1 to come back and fight Zoro again in New World! )


	12. Chapter 12

(sorry it has taken me long to update, I had to study for my exams, so I was preoccupied. Anyway hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews as well!)

YOU! And ending results

During the fight between Zoro and Mr.1, Luffy finally made it to the ship. Once he set Nami and Robin down he yelled

Luffy: CHOPPPER!

At that moment everyone emerged from what they were doing to see what was going on. They all were stunned; they see Robin unconscious, Nami in tears, and Luffy suit ruined with some blood stains. The crew immediately ran over to them

Sanji: WHAT THE-

Luffy didn't listen to Sanji

Luffy: Chopper save Robin and heal Nami! I'm going to help Zoro!

Chopper was about to stop Luffy but he got off the ship and ran off. Usopp and Brook immediately ran after Luffy.

Usopp: Luffy!

Luffy didn't slow down, he actually ran faster

Luffy: _Zoro! I'm coming!_

Chopper: never mind them! Franky help me get Robin to my medical room now!

Franky: Gotcha!

As Franky carried Robin to the medical room, Sanji went To Nami's side.

Sanji: Nami-swan

Nami: Marines… they…they shot Robin….

Sanji then became livid

Sanji: _HOW DARE THEM! I'LL KILL THEM!_

Nami: Zoro…he...Sacrificed himself to get us away from them and he may…he may...

Nami then sobbed even harder.

Sanji: _Dammit marimo…._

Meanwhile with Luffy

Usopp and Brook somehow caught up with him. As they did Luffy explained the situation, now all three of them are heading to the square to save Zoro.

Back to Zoro

As Zoro was hanging on to dear life he started thinking of the crew, especially his family

Zoro: _dammit….Robin….Zolo…..no….NO! I WILL NOT DIE!_

Zoro then started to struggle out of Mr.1's grip.

Mr.1: I shouldn't be surprised you are struggling Rono

Zoro was still struggling, but to no avail

Mr.1: Why won't you give up, just except death

Just then Mr. 1 felt a strong Haki and devil trigger come off Zoro. His eyes widened, Zoro was emanating a dark purple flame with a fusion of haki.

Zoro: LIKE HELL I'LL GIVE UP!

Mr.1: fig-

Just then Mr.1 dropped Zoro; Zoro fell to the ground face first. Zoro was in pain, but he slowly was getting up to see what happened. He was surprised at what he saw. Mr.1 was on the ground holding his now bleeding chest in pain. Behind him was none other than the admiral that Luffy fought. He was holding a gun that was pointed at Mr.1. He frowned

Alexander: IDIOT PIRATE!

Alexander then kicked Mr.1's side

Alexander: We marines do not stoop to killing in public! WE ARE NOT FILTHY PIRATES!

Alexander then put his foot on Mr.1's head

Alexander: PIRATES LIKE YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE A MARINE! YOU'RE NOTHINGBUT SHIT!

As Alexander was insulting the injured Mr.1, Zoro realized something

Zoro: you...YOU!

Zoro then stood up but was showed he was still hurt. Alexander looked at Zoro with annoyance

Alexander: the hell do you want dead beat

Zoro: you shot Robin…

Alexander (smirking): and what if I did, what are you going to do? You are barely able to walk! I won this pirate! So just roll over and die!

Zoro started limping over to the admiral; he put his sword back in his mouth and his bandana on his head. Alexander then pointed the gun at Zoro; his foot was still on Mr.1's head.

Alexander: Come any closer and I will shoot you until you are unable to stand!

Zoro still limped over to Alexander, Alexander became annoyed

Alexander: so be it!

Alexander shot at Zoro, but Zoro dodged the bullet with ease thanks to his observation Haki, still emanating his aura. Alexander became angry and shot at Zoro again and again, but he kept getting the same result. Mr.1 started laughing a little

Mr.1: You shouldn't have said that baka...

Alexander then pressed his foot harder onto Mr.1 by making his foot turn into rock. Just then Zoro started talking

Zoro: You….WILL **PAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

Alexander became scared

Zoro: **Daibutsu…**

Zoro then sprouted more 4 arms and 2 more heads

Zoro: **GIRI!**

Zoro went through the Admiral. The Admiral closed his eyes, but felt nothing. He started laughing

Alexander: HAHA is th-

Just then Alexander started to crumble bit by bit

Alexander: w-what have you done to me!

Zoro: Its over

Alexander then crumbled completely, turning into nothing but ruble, Alexander was finished. Zoro then sat down next to Mr.1 feeling relived and his angry aura faded. Just then Zoro heard Mr.1 laugh, Zoro turned to Mr.1 who was still on the ground

Mr.1: Do not worry Rono I will not attack, I am now on the verge of dying, that retarded admiral shot me in the lungs. I want to tell you the reason I joined the marines was to track you down. I wanted to fight, heck kill you when I saw you again. Yet again I see I was still no match

Zoro: bullshit you were about to kill me

Mr.1: No I was before, but that aura you showed just now, I doubt that

Zoro: what do you mean?

Mr.1: I may have ghost powers but I cannot block Haki, Haki is a force not an object. Anyway thank you for yet another battle Rono…

Mr.1 closed his eyes. Zoro looked at the now deceits Mr.1. Zoro sighed

Zoro: _I better get back to the crew…_

Zoro tried to get up but it was harder than it seemed. Just then

Luffy: ZORO!

Zoro turned his head to see Luffy, Usopp, and Brook run towards him.

Zoro: took….you…..lo-

Zoro then fell on his back unconscious

Meanwhile

Robin (unconscious): Zoro….ZORO!

Robin woke up. She looked around and realized she was in the medical room with bandages on her stomach and waist.

?: Glad you awake Robin, Looks like I made it on time

Robin turned to her left and saw Chopper. She then held her side in pain

Chopper: don't move too much Robin, your still in a bad condition

Robin: what happened? Where are Zoro and the others?

Chopper: Nami told us that you guys were attacked by the marines. You were shot with a sea stone bullet; luckily I got the bullet out before it could do anything worse to your body. Zoro covered you, Luffy, and Nami's escape to get back to the ship. Once Luffy put you on the ship and called me to heal you and Nami he ran off to help Zoro; Usopp and Brook are also with him.

Robin became concerned she was about to get up until, someone was at the door looking at her with tears in his eyes.

Zolo: Mama….MAMA!

Zolo ran up to Robin and hugged her, Robin smiled. She then broke the hug to look into Zolo's eyes watery eyes.

Robin: I'm okay sweetie, just a little sore

Zolo kept crying and holding onto Robin, Robin hugged her son back. Franky walked in

Franky: Sorry Robin... I tried to make sure Zolo wouldn't know but he somehow knew and ran straight here.

Robin: I shouldn't be surprised; he is Zoro and my son after all.

Just then they hear Luffy's voice

Luffy: EVERYONE!

At the sound of Luffy's voice Nami ran/ wobbled to the edge of the ship

Nami: LUFFY!

Robin got up but started stumbling a bit, Chopper told her she needed rest, but she refused. AS she made it to the door she saw Usopp and Luffy carry an unconscious Zoro onboard. She started tearing up

Robin: Zoro….

Zolo: PAPA!

Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Brook, Usopp looked up to see the two at the medical door. Robin tried going down the stairs but Chopper stopped her.

Chopper: guys bring Zoro to the medical room now!

Luffy and Usopp: YOSH!

As the two brought Zoro in, they laid him on the spare bed in the room and left. Robin and Zolo huddled around Zoro feeling nervous and concerned, Robin held Zoro's hand. Zoro hasn't moved an inch since he got on the ship. Chopper went up to Zoro and checked his vitals. Robin and Zolo looked at Chopper hopping he was ok. Chopper sighed

Chopper: he's ok, even though he really is banged up, luckily his vitals are not that damaging. I believe he is sleeping right now.

Just then Zoro opened his eye barely

Zoro: Robin…Zolo?

Once Zoro spoke Robin and Zolo jumped on him and hugged him with tears in their eyes.

Robin: Thank god

Zolo: PAPA!

Chopper smiled at the family scene

Chopper: _ever since we got back together they have a lot of these scenes_

After Chopper bandaged Zoro up he talked to the two

Chopper: Ok Robin and Zoro rest up you both need it to recover from your injuries. Zolo you can stay, but make sure your parents don't get up ok

Zolo: K!

Chopper then left the medical room to see the rest of the crew look at him in concern

Chopper: they are alright, they just need rest is all, and no one disturb them!

The crew sighed in relief

Nami: ok let's set sail and get out of here!

Everyone: YOSH!

Once the Sunny was sailing in the ocean again everyone went back to what they usually do. Nami however was in her room crying.

Nami: _I'm so worthless! I did nothing but burden them! I-_

Just then her door opened and two arms wrapped around her. Nami sniffled

Nami: what do you want Luffy?

Luffy: to make sure you're ok

Nami (fake smile): I'm ok Luffy

Luffy: I wasn't born yesterday Nami I know when you are lying

Nami started tearing up again, she then hugged Luffy

Nami: I'm so sorry Luffy! I was nothing but a-

Luffy silenced her with a kiss, Nami cried in the kiss, but kissed back. It was a short kiss, Luffy broke the kiss

Luffy: don't ever think you're a hindrance ok; you are our Navigator after all! Without you where would we be!

Nami: Luffy…

Luffy pulled his usual grin. Nami smiled and cuddled into Luffy

Nami: Can we stay like this for awhile…please…

Luffy: of course

For the next hour Luffy and Nami stayed where they were, embracing each other.

Meanwhile with Zoro and Robin

As the two were lying down Zolo crawled into Robin's bed and fell asleep. Robin smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

Zoro: I'm sorry Robin

Robin turned to Zoro

Robin: for what you saved me, Nami and Luffy

Zoro: I mean for our date… I know how much you wanted one, but the stupid marines had to ruin it.

Robin: It's their fault not yours,

Robin then reached her hand towards Zoro's and grabbed it.

Robin: Before the Marines showed up, that was the best first date ever, who knew you could dance

Zoro: O can dance, I just don't show it

Robin (giggling): I see

Zoro (blushing): get some rest Robin you need it

Robin: so do you

Zoro kissed Robin's hand. In the inside Robin was in bliss

Zoro: goodnight

Robin: goodnight, I love you

Zoro: I love you to

After their goodnight exchange the two drifted off to sleep, hoping nothing happens tomorrow

End. Ch 12

(For all my fans thank you for waiting, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Also I want to know which would you prefer? Nami and Sanji body switch or Nami and Chopper body switch. I was thinking of doing Chopper because he knows what to do with Nami, unlike Sanji. Just tell me in your reviews see you all tomorrow!)


	13. Chapter 13

(Thank you for your reviews on who I should switch, I decided that Chopper and Nami should switch, no need to worry though, the baby will not happen with them switched, I find it disturbing if that happens, so on with the story)

Ch.12 Punk Hazard beginning

It has been a few weeks since the crew escaped the Island and Marines. Right now the crew is sitting down on the lawn deck playing cards, except Zolo, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper who were playing hide and seek. At the moment Luffy was it.

Luffy: COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!

Usopp was hiding behind a couple of barrels on the deck.

Usopp: _haha Luffy will never find me! I'm a genius! _

As Usopp was bragging to himself he didn't notice a confused Luffy looking at him

Luffy: what are you thinking?

Usopp: That Luffy will never find me!

…

Usopp: LUFFY!

Luffy: You're out!

Usopp: Dang it!

As the four were having fun the rest of the crew were being competitive playing cards.

Sanji: OI! Marimo! You can't do that!

Zoro: Shut up Nosebleed

Sanji became angry

Sanji: wanna say that again moss head!

As the two argued Nami made a Luffy grin. Chopper told her she would be due in just a few days, at this moment Nami felt like she was on top of the world. Robin smiled at her

Robin: You really are excited navigator-san

Nami: Yep I can't wait!

Franky: This is going to be SUPER!

Brook: Yohohoho exciting indeed

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN!

Nami smiled and then called Luffy over. Luffy came out of his hiding place and headed towards Nami.

Luffy: Hey Nami!

Nami then opened her arms towards Luffy, asking for a hug. Luffy smiled and hugged her. Sanji went livid, but was preoccupied

Zoro: Mustache eyebrow

Sanji: SAY THAT AGAIN!

As the two started round two and the others besides Nami and Luffy watched, Nami looked at Luffy

Nami: Luffy can you promise me something?

Luffy: Of course Nami

Nami: When it's time for our child to be born will you be with me?

Luffy: Of course! Shishishi

Nami then kissed Luffy on the lips

Nami: I love you so much

Luffy: Same here

After a few more hours the crew received a help call from the transponder snail it told them to go to Punk Hazard, after coming close to the island. The crew was decided who should go with Luffy to explore the island.

Sanji: So who's going to explore the island? Since there is uncertainty, we shouldn't all go

Luffy smiled

Luffy: Franky I'm going to need the mini merry!

Franky: Ok!

Nami: wait! Are you going to go by yourself?

Luffy: Is that a problem?

Nami: Luffy…

Luffy walked up to her and held her hands

Luffy: I'll be fine Nami I promise

Nami sighed

Nami: ok Luffy, but you're not going alone

Luffy: fine

Sanji (irritated): Okay he needs some company but not the random belly warmer guy

Zoro: What do you mean by that?! I'll cut you, kinky cook!

As Sanji and Zoro had a heating starring contest the others started talking

Franky: I'll go

Robin: sounds like fun!

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook became horrified

Usopp: Hey, maybe we'll pass this one. Is it okay?

Nami: I have no choice

Nami then grabbed some paper strings

Nami: How about this? We'll draw straws. No complaints right?

Zoro: what a pain I'll go even if I lose

Chopper started freaking out

Chopper: Zoro! If I'm picked, go instead of me!

AS the crew besides Zolo who was told no put their hands on the straws, Usopp started hopping he would be picked. Unfortunately he, Zoro and Robin were picked to go explore the island.

Nami: Be safe Luffy, and come back soon

Luffy: I promise

Before the four could get on the mini merry to explore the Island Zolo stood in front of them

Zolo: I'm coming too!

Robin: Sweety stay on the Sunny

Zolo: I can't!

Zoro: excuse me

Zolo: I…I..

Zolo started tearing up

Zolo: I DON'T WANT MY MAMA AND PAPA HURT AGAIN!

The crew looked at him in concern, they figured after what happened on the last island still shook him up. Robin didn't know what to think she didn't want her son to go, but he would go anyway and that would be worse. She sighed

Zoro: N-

Robin: alright…

Crew: WHAT!

Robin: I know it is a bad idea but Zolo would try and sneak out if we don't, plus you know

The crew thought about it and Robin was right he probably would, no matter how many times they would stop him. Zoro sighed

Zoro: Zolo you can go but stay close to me or Robin got it

Zolo: Yes Papa!

As the now five members bordered the mini merry and headed to the island. The rest of the crew waved goodbye and good luck. Nami face was still concerned. Brook noticed

Brook: They'll be ok Nami

Nami: I know. But with Luffy and Zoro who would know what would happen

Just then Chopper called her

Chopper: Nami its time for your check up

Nami: I'm coming Chopper!

Nami walked over to the medical room to be examined by Chopper

Meanwhile with the others

As they were approaching the island Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Zolo decided to eat their lunch Sanji made for them while Usopp started freaking out. The family was on the back while Usopp and Luffy were in the front.

Luffy: I'm glad it stopped raining

Robin: It's nice day to go scout the island

Usopp: But it's hot!

Zolo: YaY! This is fun!

Usopp: How?

Zolo: hmm I'm with Mama and Papa, plus I am on the mini merry!

Robin smiled and hugged her son

Robin: awww

Zolo: Mama I can't breathe!

When they reached the island, they saw a gate surrounding the entrance. Robin looked closely to see a sign on the fence saying "No trespassers".

Robin: seems like no one is allowed on this island

Usopp: Oh! Luffy look at that!

Luffy and Zoro turned their heads to see a chemical waste sign

Usopp: There are marks of the World Government and the Navy on it! That means if someone is here then he belongs to the world Government! Let's go back!

Zoro walked up to the fence

Usopp: H-Hey Zoro, what are you doing? Don't tell me…

Zoro then cut the fence entrance in half. Zolo looked in amazement.

Zolo: AWESOME!

Robin smiled

Luffy: good, it's open

Usopp: open…

Once they entered Robin held Zolo's hand while they were walking. During their travel on the island they see everything mostly on fire. It was so hot they had to take some off their clothes off; Zoro couldn't help but stare at Robin in her black short shorts and light pink top. Robin giggled and planted a mouth next to Zoro's ear

Robin: you're not bad yourself, If only we were alone

Zoro blushed like crazy while Robin giggled.

As they looked around a strange noise was being heard

Robin: what is that noise?

Just then a giant red dragon appeared

Usopp: What?!

Luffy: huh?! Does it actually exist?!

Zoro: No, it's a mythical creature! There is no way its real!

Robin: But look at those features… I don't think it could be anything else!

Zolo: whoa…

The dragon looked at them with hunger

Luffy: AWESOME!

Usopp: I'm outta here!

As Usopp ran away Luffy looked at the dragon in amazement until

?: Who are you

Luffy eyes grew, just then the dragon opened his mouth to eat Luffy, Luffy dodged the attack. The dragon then stepped forward and the rest of the crew ran away from it. Robin still held Zolo's hand as they ran. Usopp turned around to see the dragon was chasing him

Usopp: AAAHHH! DON'T COME AFTER ME!

Just then Luffy stretched his arms and Grabbed Usopp. He pulled Usopp away from the dragon and let him drag on the concrete. Usopp became annoyed

Usopp: Hey wha-

Luffy: Usopp! This dragon talked!

Usopp: No way! You're hearing things!

Luffy: You think so?

Zoro, Robin and Zolo ran up to Luffy and Usopp. The dragon turned towards them, still in hunger. Luffy smiled.

Luffy: let's go!

The dragon roared

Luffy went to attack the dragon, but was attacked first by the dragon's tail. Zoro smirked and jumped in for some of the action. Zolo looked at the fight. In the end the dragon was no match for the two. After it was defeated Luffy noticed a pair of legs stuck on the dragon. Luffy pulled on the legs only to realize that it was only the bottom half of a person. Robin put her hands on Zolo's eyes, while Usopp freaked out

Luffy: He's torn in half! IM SORRY!

Usopp: You fool! Sorry isn't enough you killed him!

AS the two freaked out the legs stared twitching. It then stood up and started talking

Legs: oh! I'm finally separated from it-bu!

Usopp & Luffy: WHAT!

Luffy: It just talked! What's going on!

Usopp: A zombie! A monster!

Zolo: mama? Why can't I look?

Robin: don't worry about it ok

Zolo: k..

Robin: this is strange. There is no upper half here

(Skip)

After some explanations and Luffy putting the legs on him to make him four legged they walked on to see more of the island in curiosity, besides a frightening Usopp, little did they know they were being watched.

?: Master I found some intruders

?: I see get rid of them

?: But they also have a child

?: Really? take the child; it will help me with my experiments sholololo

?: Understood _but first _

The person then flew to where Usopp was. Usopp turned around to see a woman with wings as arms and hawk legs for legs. She looked at him and laughed, Usopp then screamed his head off

Usopp: AAAAAAHHHHHH! A MONSTER!

End Ch.13


	14. Chapter 14

( sorry it took me awhile to update this everyone, but here is a long chapter for you all, I will also be making the next chapter today and submitting it late tonight or early tomorrow hope you all enjoy!)

Ch. 14 kidnap

When Usopp screamed he ran straight into Zoro, knocking him down in the process. Zoro held his head as Usopp started to freak out, pointing at the building behind him and try to explain.

Zoro: ouch what are you…

Usopp: I saw…I saw a monster! A bird! No, a human! A bird or human? Which one was it?!

Zoro: huh? What are you talking about? Nobody is there!

The crew looked up to where Usopp was pointing and saw no one there. Usopp looked at the building closely

Usopp: huh?

Zoro became irritated

Zoro: Gee! Hey let's go!

Usopp: No, believe me! There was somebody there just a minute ago! Believe me!

Zolo: mama? Is this one of Uncle Usopp's famous lies?

Robin: It seems so

Usopp: BELIEVE ME!

The crew started walking away with a frightened Usopp in tow.

Meanwhile with the others

Everyone was outside besides Nami and Sanji. Sanji was in the kitchen while Nami was in her room holding her stomach, feeling worried from what Chopper has told her

_Flashback_

_Chopper has just finished checking Nami and the baby and was surprised by his calculations. As he was surprised Nami grew concerned and called him_

_Nami: Chopper? Is everything alright? Is something wrong with the baby?!_

_Chopper snapped out of his gaze_

_Chopper: Oh no! I'm sorry it's just that…_

_Nami: Just what?_

_Chopper: You actually may be due sooner than we think_

_Nami's eyes grew_

_Nami: how sooner_

_Chopper: tomorrow….. or today…._

_Nami: WHAT!_

_Chopper: I didn't think it would happen this fast! I guess my calculations from before were wrong! Anyway go get some rest Nami ok I don't want you to stress out with the baby coming so soon_

_Nami: O-ok_

_Nami went to her room contemplating _

_End flash back_

Nami would be happy she would be due, but today? Nami kept thinking if Luffy will even make it in time to be with her when the time comes. This was a big island! Knowing Luffy who knows what would happen.

Nami: Luffy….

Little did the crew know someone was boarding the ship from behind, the person put a barrel down and pressed a button, afterwards a strange gas filled the air on the Sunny. As the gas was in the air the crew started to become sleepy. One by one the crew members fell down unconscious, besides Nami who was in her room and Sanji who was in the kitchen. Unfortunately Sanji came out of the kitchen to serve drinks to Nami and the others.

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN! I made you a-

Sanji looked around and saw Chopper, Brook, and Franky asleep on deck. He was confused as why they were sleeping until he smelt the outside air. He became woozy

Sanji: _crap something is in the air! I inhaled too much…WAIT I DON'T SEE NAMI-SWAN!_

Sanji then wobbled to Nami's room, hoping she was in there. He was right at the door, but his vision started fading

Sanji: shit….

Sanji fell on the floor with a thud, dropping the refreshments as well. Luckily the thud was loud enough for Nami to hear.

Nami: what was that?

Nami then walked to her door to see Sanji passed out on the floor. Nami immediately opened the door.

Nami: SANJI! WHAT IS WRONG!

Nami then smelled the air and felt dizzy.

Nami: Something is in the air….I…have…to….call…..the….others…

Nami wobbled slowly towards the kitchen to call Luffy and the others. She barely made it in the kitchen, as she wobbled to the snail dial she started to fall, luckily she turned her body so that her back hit the floor instead of her stomach. She was about to pass out, but she saw three people in a yellowish green suit with oxygen masks on.

Nami: Don't…touch….my…..baby…Luffy…help….

Nami passed out. The three men in suits looked at her. They took her, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper off the ship to who knows where.

Meanwhile with Luffy and the others

As the four walked Luffy stopped, the others looked at Luffy in confusion

Usopp: what's up Luffy?

Luffy: I don't know but….we have to go back to Sunny NOW!

Zoro (teasing): Is someone missing there Nami?

Luffy: It's not that I have a feeling….Nami…

Luffy was about to run in the other direction until he bumped into something, Luffy looked up to see none other than an actual centaur.

Centaur: There you are intruders!

Luffy: huh?!

The centaur and Luffy looked at each other closely and they both thought the same thing.

Centaur & Luffy: you have…those…legs! They are so cool!

Zoro sweat dropped

Meanwhile another centaur was looking at them from afar. The other Centaur had a snail dial, he was talking to someone

?: Hello? Did you find them?

Centaur: Yes we found them. We were about to kill them, the child will be all yours

?: Excellent I'll be there in a minute

Centaur: ok

After that call heck broke loose. The centaur Luffy befriended realized they were intruders and attacked. He also realized Luffy was not a Centaur and become enraged. As he was attacking other centaurs appeared to ambush them. The crew fought them off and where winning. Unfortunately in the battle something soared above them, It was fast. As they tried to figure out what it was Zolo screamed.

Zolo: WAAAHHH!

Robin: ZOLO!

The thing in the air grabbed Zolo with its bird feet and flew away. Robin became enraged

Robin: **Cinco Fluer!**

Robin sprouted arms on the thing to break Zolo free from it; sadly the thing had a hard grip on Zolo. Unfortunately one of the Centaurs was about to attack Robin.

Robin: Dammit!

Robin jumped out of the way and Zoro immediately came to her aid and defeated the Centaur

Zoro: you alright?

Robin: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!

Zoro understood Robin's worry. Robin was about to use her ability, but the thing was now out of sight; all she could hear was Zolo voice fading in the distance

Zolo: MAMA! PAPA!

Robin tried running in the direction to where Zolo was being taken, but the Centaurs formed a wall, preventing her from getting through

Centaur: You are not passing us!

Robin (dark aura): move now….

Centaur: Did you…

Robin: I SAID MOVE!

Robin then made arms sprout on the centaur's necks. Once Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp defeated the other Centaurs, Zoro turned around to see Robin about to do something she will regret for the rest of her life. He ran towards her, she about to strangle them until Zoro grabbed her arms from behind to stop her

Robin: LET ME GO!

Zoro: CALM DOWN FIRST!

Robin: WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I THEY….THEY….

Zoro: I know Robin I know...

Robin then broke down crying, Zoro hugged her in comfort, and he was also enraged at the situation.

The Centaurs that formed a wall and survived Robin's attack were about to attack the two until Luffy used his conquer Haki to knock out all the remaining centaurs, but one. The remaining Centaur looked around afraid.

Centaur: Stay back!

Zoro got up and grabbed the Centaur by the neck, lifting it off the floor

Zoro: You have five seconds to tell us where that thing took my son

Centaur: I will not tell you anything!

Zoro then put his sword to its neck

Zoro: I stopped Robin so that she wouldn't feel guilty, as for me I will kill you in a heartbeat and feel no remorse

The Centaur started shaking

Centaur: CEASER HELP ME!

Zoro: who is he!

Centaur: O-our master! His lab is that way

The centaur pointed to the icy part of the island

Zoro then dropped the Centaur, but knocked it out cold. Zoro looked at a crying Robin, he then held her close to comfort her again, Zoro looked at Luffy

Zoro: Luffy let's go!

Luffy: YOSH!

The remaining crew members started heading to the icy part of the island

Robin: Zolo... be safe….I'm coming

With Zolo

Zolo (unconscious): Mama….Papa…

?: Is he awake yet?

?: No but he keeps talking in his sleep though

?: He really misses his parents

?: we all do- Hey he's waking up!

Zolo then opened his eyes and say some kids surrounding him. He sat up and looked around, he was in some daycare looking place.

Zolo: Where am I? Who are you?

?: Your in the biscuit room! My name is Mocha!

?: My name is Sind!

As the kids were introducing themselves Zolo noticed Mocha and Sind were giants

Zolo: NANNNII! YOU TWO ARE GIANTS!

Mocha: huh? Ya! But I wasn't born this way

Zolo was confused, but then he remembered that he had to go

Zolo: Oh! Do you guys know where the exit is? I have to go find my parents!

Doran: No… We have been here for awhile; we are not allowed to leave this room

Zolo: why?

Ally: Master Caesar said so

Zolo: who is that?

Sind: the best person in the world! He plans to cure us of our diseases!

Zolo: huh?

Meanwhile with the others

As the four crew members made it to edge of the hot part of Punk Hazard they see the icy part not too far away, but there was a huge water gap between them and the other part of the island

Usopp: Do you really wanna cross this lake Luffy?

Luffy: Yeah

Usopp: But how do we cross it? Some of the parts are burning, but there are ice walls as well

Zoro: the temperature could be just right. Were all sweaty so let's swim!

Usopp: No way!

Robin: It doesn't matter! We have to get over there now!

Usopp flinched

Usopp: _I don't know what is scarier right now this island or Robin_

Luffy: Robin and I can't swim so…

Usopp: Are you implying I should carry you?! Why should I do that? LUFFY STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

Robin: Usopp….. YOUR WASTING TIME!

Usopp: Fine, guess I have no choice…

Usopp pulled out some weird seeds from his pockets. He then threw them at the ground

Usopp: Special attack Green Star!

A puff of pink smoke appeared, once the smoke dispersed there was a banana boat and grass fans.

Luffy: It's a boat! Awesome Usopp!

Usopp: we can use these fans as oars

Robin: Good job Usopp…NOW LET'S GO!

Usopp (frightened): O-ok!

As the crew was sailing over the weird water's the snail dial started ringing. (Robin brought a snail dial to keep in touch)

Robin: hello?

Brook: ROBIN! THE OTHERS ARE GONE!

Everyone: NANI!

Usopp: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE! YOU CAN'T FIND THEM! ARE YOU BY YOURSELF!

Brook: When I woke up I was surrounded by snow and ice! I remember vaguely that some people in masks boarded the ship! I was surprised as a bone in thunder! Oh? No no, like a thunder in a duck? Oh no, like a duck in a bone? Who cares! Yohohoho

Usopp: those people did they try to steal things from the Sunny? where are they?

Brook: well…I have no idea at all

Robin: So you're in a place with ice correct?

Brook: Yohohoho it's like you're here Robin!

Robin: Wait for us Brook; we have to rescue them and Zolo

Brook: Nani! Zolo was also kidnapped?!

Zoro: ya we were ambushed

Brook: O…Ok I will wait!

Once Robin and Brook hung up, Luffy spoke

Luffy: Let's go….

Usopp: Luffy?

Luffy: they took our nakama…..WE WILL RESCUE THEM!

Zoro: DAM STRAIGHT!

Robin: _Zolo…_

Usopp: _Oh boy…._

As the crew was sailing the same centaur was hurling rocks at them.

Usopp: Oh no!

Luffy: Hey! Did you change your mind and deicide to join us?

Zoro: WERE YOU RECRUETING AGAIN!

Usopp: STOP RECRUITING STRANGE CREATURES TO JOIN US!

The Centaur did not answer; instead it pulled out a horn and blew into it.

Centaur: Boss!

Zoro: boss?

Usopp: the guy on the snail dial said boss too

As the crew was thinking Zoro looked ahead to see they had some guests waiting for them on the icy part of the island.

?: I see a man with swords So is that the samurai who cut our people?

Zoro: _They better move or else Robin will move them, Zolo be safe_

End ch. 14


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 The escape and leader?!

Meanwhile with Zolo

After Zolo introduced himself and listened to the kid's story about their disease, he became sad

Zolo: that is terrible! Wow I didn't know this Caesar guy was this nice!

Sind: Ya! And guess what he gives us candy too!

Zolo: NANI!

Mocha: you want to try one?

Zolo: YA!

Ginko: Monet should be here shortly to give us candy!

Zolo: Monet?

Just then a weird woman came into the room carrying candy in her wing like arms. Zolo looked at her closely, she had a light green shirt on but she had bird feet and wings. Zolo eyes grew wide, that was the creature that took him away from his family.

Zolo: YOU!

Zolo charged at the lady

Sind: what is he doing?!

Mocha: Zolo!

Zolo was about to tackle Monet but she dodged him and giggled

Monet: I see you remember me cutie

Zolo: SHUT UP! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!

The kids were stunned

Ally: no way…..

Doran: It can't be true!

Konbu: he is lying!

Monet sighed

Monet: I had a reason too

Zolo: what is it!

Monet: simple you are infected with the same disease as these kids

Zolo: Nani!

Monet: didn't you know? I guess not, but try this candy, it is actually medicine cutie!

Zolo was skeptical and played along with it

Zolo: I d-didn't know…

Monet then smiled at Zolo

Monet: its ok Master Caesar will fix you up, for now eat some of the candy like the rest of your friends, Children!

The kids ran over and ate there candy, Zolo put his candy in his mouth. Monet smiled and walked out.

Sind: See Zolo doesn't it taste so good!

Zolo spit his out

Ginko: You didn't eat it!

Zolo: this candy is funny and so is that woman

Mocha: what do you mean?

Zolo: I'm certain that lady was the person that took me away from my mama and papa

Sind: don't be ridiculous! She has been taking care of us!

Zolo: I'm not! Wait…..How long have you guys been here?

Everyone: I don't know….

Zolo: hmm I think you guys have been in here a long time then. Hey you guys want to escape with me!

Kids: NANI!

Zolo: what?

Biyo: we can't leave! We are sick!

Zolo: so? My family has a doctor! He can heal you in a pinch!

Mocha: really!

Zolo: YA! My Uncle Chopper is the best!

Sind: but-

Zolo: don't you want to see your family?

The kids then started to cry. Zolo started to panic

Zolo: I didn't-

Mocha: I miss my Mom!

Sind: MAMA!

Zolo became determined; he was going to get his new friends out of here.

Zolo: Let's go!

Sind: how are we going to escape?

Zolo: I have a plan come here and I'll explain

Meanwhile with Luffy and the others

As the four straw hats were sailing the across the icy water they all starred at their welcome party awaiting them on. Looking closely they see even more Centaurs and a huge one in front with a brown beard. The straw hats figured he was the boss. Once they landed,defeated the Centaurs, and took their coats to keep them warm they only one left was the boss, who was restrained and injured. Robin started questioning him

Robin: what is your name?

Boss: It's brown bread! The alligator Centaur! HAHAHA

Robin: Do you know a guy named Caesar?

Brown beard: Our master what do you want with him?!

Robin: I take that as a yes. Where is he?

Brown beard: I will not say

Brown beard looked at her up and down

Brown Beads: but maybe-

POW! Brown Beards had new lumps on his head

Zoro (seething): finish that sentence and I will cut you into so many pieces you will never be put back together

Brown beard: I will not betray him!

Robin: I see we have to do further questioning

Robin then sprouted arms on Brown beard. Usopp became afraid

Usopp: _Dear gosh Robin is worse than this island!_

Robin (dark aura): Answer my question or I WILL BREAK YOU!

Usopp: AAAHHH ROBIN IS GOING TO KILL!

Luffy stayed silent watching the whole thing, Zoro started to speak up

Zoro: Robin

Robin snapped out of her rage

Robin: Sorry I just-

Zoro walked up to her and put his arm on her shoulder

Zoro: it's alright let's question him in a place that isn't outdoors, can't have him die from the cold. Then you could continue with your interrogation

Usopp: _That was what you were thinking!_

Luffy: let's ride him!

Brown beard: NANI!

After some force the crew rode on Brown beard looking for a place that was somewhat indoors, they found a cave.

Meanwhile with Nami and the others

After the incident on the Sunny the kidnapped crew members were put in a somewhat jail vault. One by one each of the crew members woke up, except Nami. The other crew members became concerned and went to Nami's aid

Chopper: Nami wake up!

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN!

Franky: NAMI-NIICHAN!

Nami slowly woke up too see Chopper, Franky, and a crying Sanji looking at her in concern.

Nami: Hey guys….where are we?

Sanji: Nami-swan!

Sanji was about to hug her but Nami moved to her side and got of the way, letting Sanji hit the wall

Chopper: I don't know but we are locked up!

Nami looked around to see Chopper was right, while Sanji got up

Nami: I guess that gas we smelled on the ship was sleeping gas…

Franky: Nani!

Sanji: The ship was, in fact filled with gas. I'm sorry I wish I could've known sooner

Franky: what should we do?

Chopper (crying): are they going to sell us?! Are they abducting us?!

Chopper then sneezed

Nami: Chopper?

Chopper: I'm fine, guess someone is talking about me

Franky: But if they took all of us on the ship….where's Brook?

Nami: I don't know….

Nami then held her stomach and smiled a little

Nami: _at least you're safe_

?: you guys!

Nami: did anyone say anything just now?

Franky: no it wasn't us

The crew looked to where the sound came from

?: do you guys like puzzles?

They only saw scattered pieces of something on the floor. The crew walked over to it

After meeting, and putting the disembodied head together; the head introduced himself, his name was Kinemon, he is a bushido. Kinemon told them he has no idea where they were but he told them he wanted to rescue his son. The crew decided to help him out. They escaped the vault like jail thanks to Franky's beam, unfortunately they were found by the same people who caught them. They ran away hoping they would find the exit, but instead they found another room that looked like a daycare with kids inside. Just then the kids turned to see them and grew afraid

Nami: Is this the island's daycare or something?

Franky: there so big but are they giants? Did we come to an island of giants?

Nami: But there are small ones too- ah!

Nami started having another contraction

Crew: Nami!

Chopper immediately went to her aid

Chopper: Nami breathe slowly

Nami did what Chopper said and felt better, but she at the moment she could not stand.

Nami: thank you Chopper and I'm fine

?: AUNTIE NAMI!

The crew turned to see Zolo run towards them.

Franky: Zolo?

Sind: You know them Captain?

Sanji & Franky: _Captain?_

Once Zolo was with them he smiled

Sanji: what are you doing here? Where are the others

Zolo: I don't know…..Monet took me away and I ended up here, but Uncle Chopper you have to help!

Nami: Monet?

Chopper: eh?

Zolo explained to them why the kids were here, who captured him, and his plan of escape

Sanji: wow you didn't get you father's brain I see

Zolo: don't make fun of my papa!

Nami: its smart good job Zolo

Zolo (smiling): thank you Auntie Nami!

Franky: It's just… it can't work now

Zolo: what! Why not?

Franky: cause…. we kind of attracted attention before coming here

Just then the masked people came into the room

Masked guy: there they are! The straw hats!

Zolo: dang it…

Nami: we have to get out of here!

Chopper: I'll carry Nami!

Chopper transformed into his heavy point

Nami: Come one Zolo were leaving!

Chopper grabbed Zolo's hand and was about to run

Zolo: what about my new friends?

Sanji: we don't know them now let's go!

Zolo: NO!

Sanji: eh?

Zolo: they are my friends and just like Uncle Luffy I WILL NOT LEAVE THEM BEHIND!

The crew smiled

Sanji: _who would've thought Luffy was a role model…_ ok fine

Nami: everyone let's go!

Before they could all run the masked guys were about to shoot them.

Nami: oh no!

Luckily Sanji stopped the attack and attacked the masked guy.

Sanji: Nami, Chopper, you guys go ahead with the kids, me and Franky got this

Chopper: Are you sure?

Franky: SUPER!

Nami: be safe you two

As the kids, Zolo, Chopper and Nami were running to the exit. Sanji and Franky fought the masked people. Once they left the room they were looking for a direction to go and find an exit. Until

Chopper: oh crud!

Nami: what is it?

Chopper: we left Kinemon!

Nami: o well

Chopper: how come you can say it casually!

Nami then felt pain in her stomach

Chopper: Are you alright?!

Nami: ya Just another contraction

Chopper: _I have to get everyone out of here especially Nami she may be going into labor soon!_

Little did Chopper know a man with a sword was watching them from the corner

?: Straw hats huh?

End Ch. 15


	16. important news

Important news

Hey everyone I have been getting comments on Zolo about him having conquers haki. Since you guys do not like that I will re-edit my chapters to where instead of conquer haki he will have Devil's trigger, since Zoro has it so if you guys like that revisit the chapters later today. Thank you for your reviews and have a merry Christmas!


	17. Chapter 16

( I am not going to lie but this chapter is going to be confusing so here is a heads up when I do something like Nami/Chopper remember I mean Nami in Chopper's body, same with the others. Do not worry though only the one's switched in the series are switched it's too much to see the others switched, especially Zolo. Robin would kill me if I did that. Anyway hope you all like this chapter!)

Ch.16 Results and the switch

As the straw hats were dealing with their own problems, a marine ship just docked on the island.

?: Captain Smoker! Captain Tagashi! We are here!

Smoker: Good _I hear Straw hat is on this island….I will arrest him this time_

Tagashi: _Roronoa Zoro….I will defeat you!_

Once the marines were docked they got off their ship headed to the front door of the laboratory. Once the marines were near the door, the door opened revealing a man with a black coat, four earrings, a big white hat, and a sword in its black sheath leaning on the side of the door.

?: What brought you here-to my vacation home? White chase-ya!

Marine 4: No way!

Marine 2: he is…

Tagashi: He used to be a rookie with a 440 billion berry bounty and now, he is among them… "Hawk eye", Mihawk, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, and Don Quixote Doflamingo. Pirates backed by the World Government- the Seven Warlords!

Smoker: Trafalgar Law!

After that heck broke loose, Once Sanji and Franky caught up with Nami and the others they were spotted by the Smoker, Tagashi and their marines, Law and Smoker fought, Brook fought against an upper half of a Samurai, but was luckily saved thanks to Luffy's group and lastly Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper's bodies were switched along with Smoker's and Tagashi's! Nami's group made it out of the laboratory and was heading to the same cave Luffy and the others are. The others looked outside to see Nami's group coming. Luffy smiled, he ran up to "Nami" and hugged her

Luffy: I missed you so much Nami!

Nami (chopper dance): Don't make me feel happy you idiot!

Just then Chopper hugged Luffy's leg

Chopper: I missed you too Luffy!

Luffy became confused

Luffy: Chopper why are you hugging my leg?

Chopper: Cause I love you idiot

Luffy: NANI! BUT I LOVE NAMI!

Franky: Baka….

The others came out also confused at the other's behavior. Zolo then ran up to his parents

Zolo: MAMA! PAPA!

Robin started crying and ran over to Zolo. Robin hugged Zolo to death and Zolo did the same.

Robin: Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Let me see your boo boo's

Zolo (embarrassed): Mama I'm fine….

Zoro then ruffled his son's hair

Zoro: glad you're safe

Zolo: Thanks Papa

Robin then noticed Franky was smoking a cigarette

Robin: Franky when did you smoke?

Franky (love mode): ROBIN-CHWAN!

Franky held onto Robin's hands

Franky (love mode): I'm glad you're safe ROBIN-CWAN!

Zoro became angry

Zoro: OI! TIN CAN! LET GO OF HER OR ELSE!

Franky: OR WHAT MOSS HEAD!

Zoro:….Ero-cook?

Franky: OI! SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!

Sanji: OI! DON'T DO THAT IN MY BODY!

Usopp: ok….

Brook: who are these kids?

Usopp: SOME ARE HUUUGGGEEE!

After some explanations the rest of the crew learned that Nami was in Chopper's body, Chopper was in Nami's body, Sanji was in Franky's body and Franky was in Sanji's body because of Law. To help with their dilemma Usopp made wooden faces of Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper and put it on the body they are really in. They also learned about the kid's story of them being ill and are also glad to help; after tying up Brown beard to prevent him from escaping. The switched crew members looked at their face carvings

Franky/ Sanji: SUPER!

Sanji/Franky: DO NOT DO THAT POSE IN MY BODY!

Chopper/Nami: AWESOME!

Usopp then looked to Nami for her response but she started shaking

Usopp: Na-

Nami/Chopper: I….I just want to have my baby back….

Luffy then comforted her

Luffy: we will I promise!

Nami/ Chopper: thank you…

Afterwards Chopper/Nami checked on the kids, but at a slow rate

Chopper/Nami: _dam I didn't know being pregnant was this bad! Poor Nami!_

The others in were dealing with other things.

Luffy: No they are my legs now!

Usopp: NO THEY ARE NOT!

Luffy: Finders keepers!

Kinemon: GIVE ME BACK MY LEGS!

Luffy: NO!

Nami/ Chopper: LUFFY DO IT!

Luffy: but-

Nami/ Chopper smiled an innocent smile at Luffy

Nami/ Chopper: pretty please

Chopper/Nami: OI! Don't use my body to flirt with Luffy!

Luffy: fine….

Meanwhile

Zoro: I'LL KILL YOU!

Sanji/Franky: Try it MARIMO!

As the two were fighting Usopp sweat dropped

Usopp: _this is too weird we need to get them back in their own bodies_

After the quarrel ended between the crew members, they started questioning Brown beard, resulting in him talking about his past and how great Master Caesar was. Chopper/Nami, Franky/Sanji, and Brook cried thinking he was also amazing. After questioning Brown beard the crew was in thought besides the kids and Luffy, who was sulking about the Nami issue and with his new legs gone and was angry at Law for switching her body

Luffy: _When I get my hands on you…Dammit! You saved me before and now you do this to me!_

Just then Franky/Sanji noticed Kinemon was missing.

Franky/ Sanji: Oi? Where is Kinemon?

Brook: after he got his legs he asked if anyone seen his upper half. I told him I saw a torso slashing about; he asked me where I saw it. After I told him he sprinted off. Yohohoho

Sanji/Franky: Dammit!

Brook: Sanji why do you care?

Sanji/Franky: He was a head and he could not move. I'm the one who brought him with us. If something happens it's my fault…

Brook: I see, although he is a samurai, he can't use his sword without his torso all he can do is run.

Sanji/Franky: basically

Brook: you want to go honor your responsibility?

Sanji/Franky: that idiot! Luffy I'll be right back, alright?

Luffy: ok

As Sanji/ Franky ran, brook ran with him to join the search until

Zoro: I, coming as well

Sanji/Franky: eh? Why would you want to come?

Zoro: he is a swordsman right? I want to challenge him when he is back to normal. This will be fun

Zolo: papa? You are leaving….

Zoro: I'll be back, don't worry Zolo, and trust me I will be alright. Look after your mother for me until I get back Zolo

Zolo: ok…

Robin: be careful

Sanji/Franky: OHHH ROBIN-CHWAN! I WILLL

Zoro: I promise

Zoro kissed her before leaving; this resulted in another argument between Zoro and Sanji while they left the cave with Brook. Brook sweat dropped

Brook: _I hope this search will not be long…_

The kids were having a blast with Zolo, during this whole thing they played some games together and laughed together, the crew smiled. They never saw Zolo this happy before, after they finished playing the kids became tired and fell asleep. Robin smiled and picked up Zolo. Zolo the spoke up in his sleep

Zolo: I will get you guys back to your parents…my promise I'm the captain….

Robin: _you really are their captain Zolo I'm so proud of you_

Robin kissed Zolo on his forehead while he slept and put his head on her lap. She smiled at her sleeping son.

When left Chopper/ Nami finished checking the now sleeping kids he was stunned

Chopper/Nami: What?! This is…

Nami/Chopper: what is it Chopper?

Just then Sind started waking up, but he looked like he was in pain

Luffy and Franky/Sanji ran to him

Luffy: Are you alright?!

Franky/Sanji: what? What is it?!

Sind: I can't breathe…

Zolo started waking up...

Zolo: Sind…SIND ARE YOU OK?!

Zolo got up and ran to Sind

Luffy: Chopper! He said he can't breathe!

Just then one by one each of the kids were having the same reaction as Sind

Nami/Chopper: Mocha what is it?! What is going on?!

Chopper/Nami: this is terrible…

Nami/Chopper: what is?

Chopper/Nami wobbled over to the kids

Chopper/Nami: Sind you want something right now don't you. What do you eat usually during this time?

Sind: I...we…get checkups and….Ah!

Chopper/Nami: And what?!

Sind: Candy…..

Nami/Chopper: Candy?

Zolo eyes grew wide

Zolo: I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG! Uncle Chopper help!

Chopper stayed silent for a moment

Zolo: UN-

Chopper/Nami then wobbled over to Brown beard

Chopper/Nami: Brown beard! What so you know about this! These children are not sick!

Chopper/Nami then had a contraction. Luffy ran over for aid, but Chopper/Nami still talked in pain

Brown beard: what are you saying?

Zolo: UNCLE CHOPPER WHAT IS HAPPENING!

Chopper/Nami: NHC 10….it's in their bodies….a drug!

Nami/Chopper: a drug?

Chopper/Nami: Only… a few doctors… in a few countries use this… basically… it was used to cure diseases but these kids…were overdosed with it….they are addicted to ease the pain… they never had! WHAT THE HECK DOES YOUR "SAVIOR" WANTTO DO TO THESE KIDS!

Brown beard: HEY! Stop slandering our Master's name! Or I will beat you up!

Luffy (seething): touch Nami's body….AND I WILL BREAK YOU!

Brown beard remained silent out of fear of Luffy

Luffy: Chopper what can we do?! These kids are collapsing one after another!

Sind: candy…give…GIVE ME CANDY!

Sind went berserk as did the other children

Zolo: EVERYONE!

Robin grabbed Zolo and moved him away from the other kids. She did just in time before Zolo was squashed by Sind. Zolo started tearing up

Zolo: Everyone…

_Flashback_

_Zolo: and that is my plan what do you guys think?_

_Mocha: that is an awesome plan Zolo!_

_Zolo: hehehe thanks Mocha_

_Ginko: I can't wait to see my parents again_

_Doran: me too… I am going to miss Master Caesar though he helped us when we got sick_

_Mocha: Ya maybe we can say goodbye to him before we can leave_

_Kids: YA!_

_Zolo was skeptical of Caesar but he smiled and played along_

_Mocha: we should call you Captain Zolo Zolo!_

_Zolo: huh?_

_Sind: Ya you are helping us get to see our parents! Thank you!_

_The rest of the kids smiled at Zolo and Zolo smiled back_

_Zolo: thank you everyone!_

End flashback

After the straw hats put the kids behind chains for restraint, the kids stared at them begging for candy

Sind: Candy!

Mocha: Please just give us candy!

Ginko (crying):waaahhhh!

Zolo walked over to the kids but at a safe distance thanks to Robin. Zolo watched his new friends act up; his eyes were now covered by his black hair

Zolo: Uncle Chopper did Caesar do this to them….

Chopper/Nami stayed silent. Zolo became angry and tears started to form in his eyes.

Zolo: Caesar…..HOW DARE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!

The crew remained Silent Nami/Chopper started tearing up and Chopper/Nami couldn't help but feel angry, along with Robin and Usopp. Robin never wanted to see her son cry, she was becoming livid. Just then someone walked inside the cave he had a black jacket on, four earrings, and a sword on his back in a black sheath

?: I finally fou-

He could never finish his sentence because he was shoved to the wall by Luffy

Nami/Chopper: Luffy!

Luffy then spoke up but his eyes were covered

Luffy: are you allies with Caesar…. If you are I WILL BREAK YOUR SKULL IN FOR MAKING MY NAKAMA CRY!

End ch.16


	18. Chapter 17

Ch. 17 The plan in motion, and some back fires

Luffy held Law with a very strong grip. Law was having a hard time trying to breathe.

Luffy: ANSWER ME!

Chopper/Nami: Luffy Stop! You will kill him at this rate!

Nami/Chopper: Luffy please don't!

Robin held onto the crying Zolo. She didn't want Luffy to kill someone or for Zolo to see; the crew knew he was angry at Caesar not Law. Luffy remained silent and kept his grip on Law.

Law (trying to talk): No…I…am not

Luffy dropped Law, Law slumped to the floor taking big breaths of oxygen.

Law: _Dam! I knew Straw hat was strong but seriously!_

Luffy walked over towards him. Once Luffy was in front of him he squatted down to meet Law's face

Luffy: do you know where he is…

Law: Yes but-

Luffy: tell me know...I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS

Law decided that talking normally wouldn't work so he stood up and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Law: Straw hat listen to me first before doing something stupid

Luffy: what

Law: I was with Caesar but I was trying to get something out of it

Law explained to the crew his motives and what he wanted to gain from it. Nami/Chopper gasped at what Law real motive was. Robin and Chopper/Nami remained silent. Luffy thought about it and decided he wanted to help, Law nodded and was about to explain his plan to them until

Luffy: first change back my Nami and Chopper

Law: fine **Shambles!**

Law moved two of his fingers and restored Chopper and Nami back to their original bodies. Chopper danced in joy. Nami smiled and held her stomach, she sat down slowly with a smile and had new formed tears on her face

Nami: I'm so happy….Thank you …

The crew smiled, Nami really missed her baby. Luffy turned to Law preceding him to continue. Law explained his plan of wanting to form an alliance, capture Caesar, and to take down one of the four emperors. The crew was surprised, but they agreed to it, however

Luffy: Oh crap!

Robin: what is it Luffy?

Luffy: what about Zoro and the others?

Law: we won't need them for the plan

Zolo: what about my new friends, do you know more about this?

Law then explained to the crew of why Caesar was doing this and about the World Government, hearing this made Zolo's anger boil.

Law: I don't care about these kids though; they are not a part of this plan

Zolo then walked up to Law, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Zolo: I. Am. Not. LEAVING THEM!

Law: who is this kid?

Robin: he is my son, and I suggest you do not make him angry, or you will get me angry

Law: whatever

Luffy: we are helping these kids. Zolo wants to help them; Nami and Chopper do to, so we will. Also Sanji wants to help the Samurai get his body back to normal, but you have to help us if you wanna team up with us!

Law: what?!

Usopp sighed

Usopp: you have no idea do you. You think this alliance is a cooperative relationship, but Luffy sees it as being friends. So you can't argue with him on what he wants to do

Law: but-

Luffy only laughed

Law: fine but remember the plan got it. While you guys help the Samurai, I'll look into the drug the kids were taking then.

Chopper: take me with you! I want to find them a cure!

Zolo: me too!

Robin: Zolo you stay here with Usopp and Nami to watch the kids.

Zolo: but-

Robin then hugged Zolo

Robin: I don't want to lose you again. It pained me not being able to save you today, I…just don't want you hurt ok…

Zolo hugged her Robin back and sighed

Zolo: ok...Uncle Chopper

Chopper: yes?

Zolo: please…find them a cure….please…

Chopper: of course I will who is the best doctor?

Zolo (smiling): you Uncle Chopper

Chopper made a silly grin. Once the conversation ended Law and Chopper headed to the lab with Law to see about the drug, while Luffy, Robin and Franky/Sanji went to the lab to do their part of the plan; Zolo, Nami, and Usopp waved goodbye; doing their part of the plan, which is to watch the now sleeping kids chained up if they go berserk again. The crew decided that the remaining crew members in the cave would tell Zoro and the other's the information when they get back. After they left Luffy had an idea, (you know Luffy and his ideas).

Meanwhile with the marines

Smoker, Tagashi and their crew was heading back to the laboratory to find Caesar and question him. Once they were there, they were met with centaurs that blocked the path.

Smoker/Tagashi: get out of the way!

Centaur: no way! We will protect our master!

The centaurs then attacked and so did the marines. As they fought Tagashi was having a hard time trying to fight in Smoker's body, but it got worse when Luffy and his group landed. Yes Luffy's plan was to make a huge entrance by diving into the battlefield. So Luffy used his devil fruit ability to turn into is fusson form, Franky/ Sanji rode on Luffy like he was a surfer while Robin used her abilities to form wings with multiple hands. Once Luffy landed with a crash, Robin landed elegantly onto the battlefield. Law and Chopper saw the whole thing. Law face palmed and Chopper looked excited.

Franky/Sanji: that actually hurt! I forgot I'm not a robot…IM HUMAN! HAHAHA

Luffy: Master! Show yourself! We'll kick your ass and kidnap you!

Robin: Luffy that was supposed to be a secret

Smoker/Tagashi: Straw hat!

After that heck broke loose again, it ended up with the Marines and Straw hats captured. Luckily Law and Chopper made it in the laboratory fine. Once inside Chopper and Law went their separate ways to do what they needed to do for the plan.

Meanwhile with Zoro's group

Zoro was really annoyed that he had to deal with Sanji in Franky's body for this trip, plus it was freezing out there. On their voyage they did find the Samurai and his torso. It took awhile to get the torso to cooperate but finally Kinemon had his body restored to what it was. However on their way back to the cave some centaurs came there way, Zoro and the other's got ready to fight but the centaurs ran past them in fright. The crew was confused but just then they say something big and slimy was heading towards them. At first the crew was curious and was about to get closer to it, until they saw the thing killing an animal the instance it touched it.

Zoro, Sanji/Franky, Brook, and Kinemon: run!

As the four were running away from the thing, the thing was closing in on them

Sanji/Franky: It going to reach us soon!

Zoro: everyone run at full speed! If anybody gets caught we are leaving you behind!

Brook: eh!

As the four were still running the thing was just about to reach them

Brook: Zoro! It's going to catch us if we don't do something! Were dead!

Zoro: RUN FASTER THAN THE WIND!

Thanks to Zoro's words the four ran so fast that their legs and arms didn't look visible while they ran.

Kinemon: did we at least outrun it a little bit!

Zoro: Don't turn around! Focus on running at full speed!

Sanji/Franky: we can't run like this for long!

Just then the crew saw something in the distance, it was another dragon. The dragon was also running away, Zoro got an idea

Zoro: catch that Dragon! We can use it to fly away!

The crew nodded and ran faster than before to catch it.

Meanwhile with Luffy's group

The three straw hats were tied up in water chains and put in a cell, along with Smoker and Tagashi. However they were surprised to see Law inside already and he was chained up

Law: he knew that I was trying to do something so

The crew nodded. As the three were chained Caesar made an appearance that made Luffy and Robin angry. Luffy tried to break free but once the chains were made of water he couldn't.

Luffy: I will get you Caesar!

Caesar: sholololo I doubt that straw hat!

Caesar then explained what was unleashed on the island and how they will not survive. After he's explanation Caesar left laughing, he also left them a big screen TV. The crew and marines were confused as to why he did that until the TV turned on, showing Zoro's group running like hell away from something. The crew looked closely and saw the stuff they were running was the thing Caesar talked about.

Luffy: Oh! That's Zoro and the others! They are being chased by that smoke!

Sanji/Franky: what are they doing there? I mean why are they running like that?

Robin became worried for the others, especially Zoro. She didn't want to lose her love, she then closed her eyes for a moment.

Robin:_ Zoro come back to me and Zolo in one piece please_

Robin then opened her eyes and looked at the screen again

Robin: it looks like the Samurai got his whole body back

Luffy: dang it! I wanted his legs too! Wait that is not important! Guys run we learned that smoke…

Luffy then fell to the floor

Luffy: I can't even raise my voice, Dam sea stone!

Franky: so what do we do now?

It was silent in the cell until Luffy and Franky/Sanji laughed their butts off and Robin giggled, this confused Tagashi and Smoker.

Luffy: that was funny!

Sanji/Franky: I cannot believe that they brought that!

Smoker/Tagashi: The hell?

Tagashi/Smoker: why are you laughing!

Law: looks like the plan was a success

Smoker/Tagashi: what plan!

Law: first off… **shambles**!

Law ability switched Tagashi and Smoker back to their own bodies.

Tagashi: YA! I got by body back!

Smoker: what is this plan?!

Luffy: shishishi

Just then the cell broke apart and so did the chains. Smoker and Tagashi eyes grew wide

Smoker: how?

Law: none of your business, not if you excuse us we will be leaving for part 2

Tagashi: part 2?

Smoker: wait!

It was too late Luffy and the others left to continue the plan

Meanwhile with Nam's group

Nami couldn't help but smile all she could think about was having her baby back. Usopp and Zolo smiled at her. Just then the kids acted up again. The remaining crew members tried to calm them down but they broke the chains and went wild. Usopp then used kabuto and pointed it towards Nami and Zolo, he released his attack and a fly trap appeared and got Zolo and Nami inside it (picture a Taco shell sitting down on a plate that is the image I am going for). Nami and Zolo looked around in surprise; they looked through the Fly trap mouth to see Usopp looking at the raging kids with a determined look.

Usopp_: I'm glad I learned how to use the protecting flytrap plant it will keep them safe since its defense is as strong as a force field, without it either the kids would kill me or Luffy and Robin would. _

Nami: Usopp! What are you doing!

Usopp: Uncle Usopp!

Usopp: I am protecting you two! I wouldn't forgive myself; neither would Luffy, Zoro or Robin forgive me! So stay put in the Flytrap, it will protect you as long as you're inside the fly trap, no worries it won't burn you it is made for defense!

Usopp then pointed his kabuto at the kids prepared to put the kids to sleep with his new plant ability. Before he could something came at Usopp and slashed his chest,

Nami: USOPP!

Zolo: UNCLE USOPP!

Usopp fell to the ground unconscious. The thing then started chuckling.

?: I have to admit you guys were hard to find

Zolo and Nami looked at the thing and Zolo eyes grew wide in rage.

Zolo: MONET!

Monet turned to see Nami and Zolo in the plant.

Monet: Hey cutie I'm happy you remember my name

Zolo: SHUT UP!

Zolo devil trigger was started up again and it was strong, it was radiating off of him and some purple shades started covering some of his arms, legs and face. (Look up fairy tail rogue dragon force that was the look I was going for) Nami put her arms in front of her to block some of the power flowing out of Zolo.

Nami: _what is this!_

Zolo: I…**will make you PAY!**

Zolo charged at Monet and escaped the fly trap in an instance. Monet saw this and moved out of the way, however Zolo disappeared and reappeared in front of Monet, before she could move away from Zolo, he punched her in the face. Monet skidded back a few feet. Monet became angry

Monet: You little brat!

Zolo: **AAAHHHH!**

Zolo was losing control, Devil's trigger was pouring out so much it made Zolo pass out, he then landed on the ground with a thud, but that did not stop Monet. Monet charged at Zolo but a thunder ball hit her. Monet screamed in pain, but she looked at where the attack came from, it was Nami. She was holding her clima-tact starring at Monet in anger

Nami: don't you dare touch him!

Nami got out of the fly trap, she dragged Usopp to the passed out Zolo, and she put Usopp next to her. She then sat down and put Zolo's head on her lap trying to wake him up. Monet had enough she was about to charge Nami but she remembered the kids were still raging, so she calmed down.

Monet: Children do you want candy?

Sid: YES GIVE US CANDY MONET!

Mocha: PLEASE!

The kids begged her for candy and Monet smiled devilishly, she then had an idea

Monet: ok come with me children

Monet and the children started to leave

Nami: NO YOU DON'T!

Nami was about to attack until Monet screamed inside the cave. Nami held her ears

Monet: have fun hahaha

Monet and the kids leave while Nami held her ears. After they left she took her hands off of her ears and hears something else she looked up and starred wide eyed at the ceiling. The stalactites started to fall

Nami: shit!

The cave collapsed and Monet could not stop laughing

Monet: _that was easy…but that kid_

Monet touched her face in pain.

Monet: _o well they are dead now hahahaha_

End ch. 17


	19. Chapter 19

(Hey sorry for the late update I've been busy, but here is the next chapter, also for my reviews I am going to hold a vote on the name of the baby either ace or mika not namika just mika. Vote which one you would prefer, the name with the most votes wins. For now enjoy the chapter)

Ch. 18 Vengeance, sorrow, happiness, and time

Luffy's group

So far Luffy's group is doing alright with the plan. The four members separated, excepted Luffy and Law who were to go capture Caesar and to defeat Vergo to regain Law's heart back (if you did not know this watch the series) Robin went to go look around for Chopper, and Franky/Sanji decided to head back to check on the Sunny. The only setback so far was that Luffy and Law were being chased and yelled at by Smoker, during this time though Zoro's group got into the lab, still running from the oozing slime. However Luffy and Robin felt something was wrong, they didn't know why.

Luffy: I don't know why but I feel like I should get back to the cave

Law: Straw hat! Come on you are slowing down!

Luffy snapped out of it and ran faster to catch up with Law

Luffy: _Nami...Everyone be alright_

With Robin

While Robin was looking for Chopper she saw the kids walking in a line towards a room.

Robin: _how did they…Zolo! Guys!_

Robin followed the kids in stealth so that no one knows she is there, once the kids and Robin entered the room. She looked around and saw the room looked like a kid's room

Robin: _this must be the place where the kids were put in_

The kids started eating the candy, except Mocha. Mocha got up and ran to the door were the masked people are standing. She then started crying and talking to the masked people. Robin used her devil fruit abilities and put an ear on Mocha's back to hear what is going on.

Mocha: PLEASE LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT MY PARENTS!

Masked 1: shut up kid! Ur begging is getting annoying! Join the other kids and eat your candy!

Mocha: but-

Masked 2: if you don't we will use force brat!

Mocha did not move and the masked guys then pulled out their rifles. Mocha was scared,

Mocha (crying): _I'm sorry Chopper…Zolo…_

Before the masked guys could fire arms sprouted on the masked guys and the arms snapped their leg and arm bones. The masked guys were alive but they could not move.

Mocha: those arms!

Robin then walked out of her hiding place and went to Mocha

Robin: you ok Mocha?

Mocha: Robin!

Robin (smiling): do you remember what happened? Why aren't you with the others?

Mocha tried to remember. Once she did she remembered what happened and what happened to the others, she started crying. Robin became concerned

Robin: what is it?

?: I should've known that capturing the straw hats would not be that easy

Robin: come out, who are you

?: my name is Monet

Monet then appeared in front of Robin. Monet went behind Robin in fear

Robin: what do you want? I am busy at the moment

Monet: I see, but I cannot allow you to leave this room now, we just got the kids back

Robin: How

Monet: it was easy your nakama were a joke, except that brat, he was really cute too; too bad he had to die

Robin's eyes were now covered by her hair

Robin: brat….

Monet: O I see you knew him, do not worry you will join him and your nakama soon

Robin (seething): what…did…you…do…to…them

Monet: I only scratched up one of them but for the other's you can ask the stalagmites in the cave

Just then arms sprouted on Monet, the arms started to strangle her. Monet tried to escape her grasp, but Robin wouldn't let go. Monet looked at Robin again and grew a little afraid she saw a very dark aura emitting off Robin.

Monet: _what is this?! She is like a different person!_

Robin eyes were still covered

Robin: you….** FUCKIN** **BITCH!**

Mocha then became afraid again, but worse than before, she started to back up and close her eyes. Robin's hands started choking her and started breaking her limbs. Luckily Monet escaped her grasp by transforming into mist.

Monet: _I have to be careful I may be able to avoid her attacks, but_

Just then a huge hand was created and it almost slammed Monet into the ground.

Robin: **DIE! DIE! DIE!**

Monet:_Shit that was close, ok how about this_

Monet then made the room turn into a cold blizzard, though in the process she got the kids out of the room and into the hallway were some other masked guy was.

Masked guy: Oi! What is-

Monet: take these kids to another room! NOW!

Masked guy (afraid): O-ok kids let's go!

The kids followed him, except Mocha who was now lost in the blizzard, she grew cold and scared

Mocha: R-Robin?!

As she looked around Robin kept trying to strangle or squash Monet but Monet kept escaping, but barely. Monet decided it was enough and flew fast towards her. Robin then sprouted arms on her, but Monet disappeared in the mist.

Robin: shit!

Just before Monet reached Robin something sliced Monet in half. Monet screamed in agony and flew away from Robin. Robin looked at her savior, it was non-other than Zoro.

Robin: Zoro….

Robin then started crying

Robin: Zoro….

Zoro said nothing as he stood in front of Robin

Monet then looked at the two trying to piece herself back together

Monet: YOU! How-

Zoro: I am going to **kill you**….

Monet then grew afraid again, Zoro was walking up to her slowly like a wolf was about to attack its prey, the only difference was his Haki was radiating along with his Devil trigger at a high rate. She couldn't piece herself together in time as the same sword cut her again, but this time Monet started to burn into ashes, all that was heard was Monet's cries of agony. Once she was dead Zoro went up to Robin and hugged her.

Zoro: I heard everything…..

Only thing Robin could do was cry on Zoro shoulder. Just then the blizzard disappeared and Mocha saw Robin and another guy. Mocha ran up to the two

Mocha: Robin!

Zoro looked over to see a huge kid looking at them. Zoro sweat dropped

Zoro: who are you?

Mocha: my name is Mocha

Robin then wiped her tears and told Zoro about the kid's situation. Zoro understood, just then Brook came into the room running and panicking

Zoro: Brook how did you get here? We separated looking for the others once we got here

Brook: that doesn't matter! We have to leave NOW!

Zoro: we were-

Brook: The ooze is coming into the lab! Somehow it is more deadly than before!

Zoro's eye grew wide; he then picked up Robin and told Mocha they need to run. So the three ran (with Robin in tow) to the exit and ran down the hallway. Robin could not stop crying. Zoro had a tear also run down his face

Zoro: _Zolo…DAMMIT!_

As the four were running they met Chopper on the way. Chopper joined there run after hearing the kids are gone again, what happened to their crew from the cave, and the ooze. Chopper and Brook cried

With Luffy

Luffy was angry at the moment. As the plan was going smoothly heck broke loose. In this time Luffy fell into a hole and met a pink scared dragon. Luffy learned that this dragon was named Momonosuke and he also learned what they planned to do with the kids. After hearing this Luffy became angry. He and Momonosuke escaped the hole and went to find Caesar, as they did they found Caesar. Luffy told Momonosuke to leave; he did as he was told and fled. Luffy looked at Caesar and was about to attack, but Caesar started talking

Caesar: sholololo I see you found me straw hat!

Luffy: Caesar….

Caesar: Would you attack me? I wouldn't since I know one of the great Warlord Don Quixote Doflamingo! He owns this place! He wants me to produce my SAD, a drug fruit called Smile! Do you know what it is straw hat? It is a recreated devil fruit! Do you understand now! If you mess with me you mess with Doflamingo! Sholololo I suggest you give up or die like your nakama did in that cave! Sholololo

Luffy (seething): what did you say about my nakama

Caesar: that's right! They are dead my assistant Monet killed them and we now have the kids! You-

Before he could finish Luffy punched Caesar with a powerful Haki as its force. The punch made Caesar fly through the wall.

Caesar: the hell!

Luffy: I was angry before but….

A picture of Nami came into Luffy's mind

Luffy: NOW IM LIVID! I WILL KILLL YOU! YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE!

The fight then started Caesar tried to fight Luffy back even after getting bigger, but Luffy was beating the shit out of Caesar so much he went unconscious, but that did not stop Luffy. Luffy jumped on Caesar and kept punching him with a barrage of fists.

Luffy: I HATE YOU!

Picture of Nami

Luffy: YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME!

Picture of Nami smiling at Luffy

Luffy: YOU!

Flashback

Nami: I love you Luffy

Flashback end

Luffy: I…

Luffy stopped punching the now unconscious Caesar realizing he was now crying.

Luffy: Nami….

Luffy then stretched his arm out one more time for the killing blow

Luffy: DIE!

?: thunder tempo!

Just then lighting ball it Luffy, Luffy didn't feel it but stopped his attack. He turned around to see a panting and wheezing Nami leaning on the door frame and looking at him. Luffy got off of Caesar and walked towards Nami. Nami started yelling at him

Nami: You IDIOT! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL SOMEONE YOU-

Nami never finished as Luffy hugged her. Nami was surprised

Nami: Luffy?!

Luffy (sobbing): thank god you're ok Nami! I….I….

Nami felt Luffy shaking; she smiled at Luffy and hugged him back. The hug lasted for a minute until Nami broke the hug.

Nami: I'm ok Luffy and so are the others, but for now we have to get the kids and get out of here!

Luffy: ok!

Luffy then grabbed the unconscious Caesar and ran with Nami towards the exit

Meanwhile with Zoro's group

Brook and Chopper couldn't help but smile as they ran, but also feel uncomfortable. Right now Robin was hugging the daylights out of Zolo while Zoro was carrying the two while running since Robin wouldn't let go, Zoro was smiling the whole time though, however the marine girl with them was looking angry right now

_Flashback_

_As the four were running they see two people were up ahead looking around Zoro looked closely and his eye grew wide_

_Zoro: ZOLO!_

_At that moment Robin somehow disappeared and was running towards Zolo, Zolo didn't see who called him because robin tackled Zolo to the ground in a bear hug. Tagashi stepped back and saw Zolo tackled to the ground by Robin, she was ready to attack until she saw Robin crying while holding Zolo. _

_Zolo: Mama!_

_Tagashi: mama! You mean this is your mom!_

_Zolo hugged back in happiness. Zoro then ran up to the two and hugged his family as well. Once Chopper and Brook caught up they see the touching moment, _

_Tagashi (seething): and he's your dad I see, well Ronoroa Zoro Prepare!_

_Brook: This is touching to my heart but we have to go now!_

_The six then started running towards the exit _

_End Flashback_

Tagashi: what is going on?!

Brook: there is an oozing thing infiltrating the lab! Once it touches something it disintegrates! Also may I see your panties!

Tagashi ignored Brook's request and grew Jealous again

Time skip (sorry this is taking awhile so I'm skipping to where they are all escaping the lab)

As the straw hats escaped the lab and boarded the Sunny along with (Kinemon and Momonosuke joined them to look for a missing friend, while Law joined them to continue the plan and the unconscious Caesar who was a part of the plan) the kids boarded the Marine ship with the marines and a annoyed Tagashi to head home, the kids and Zolo could not help but cry. The ships went their separate ways, the straw hats couldn't say goodbye and they told Zolo to hide so that the Marines wouldn't take him away either. The kids went to the edge of the ship looking at the Sunny leaving

Sind: WE WILLL NEVER FORGET YOU GUYS

Doran: THANK YOU!

Ally: WE WILL MISS YOU

Mocha: THANK YOU CAPTAIN ZOLO!

Uzu: YA! CAPTIAN ZOLO!

The kids started chanting/telling captain Zolo. The whole time Zolo started crying

Zolo: guys….

As the ship was sailing Nami had a contraction. Luffy ran to her aid but started slipping on the floor. He landed on his butt feeling something went under him

Luffy: the crap is this wet stuff?

Chopper's eyes grew wide

Chopper: NAMI! GET HER TO MY MEDICAL ROOM NOW!

Everyone's eyes grew wide, except Luffy's

Luffy: what is going on?! Is Nami ok!

Nami then held Luffy's hand

Nami: Luffy I'm about to give birth to our child

Law's eyes grew wide

Law: YOU'RE THE FATHER!

End ch.18


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20 Birth, flashbacks, and Names

Once Nami was in Chopper's medical room (thanks to Luffy carrying her ) Chopper kicked him out

Luffy: what the hell Chopper!

Chopper: I have to examine and prep her first I WILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN COME IN!

Chopper then slammed the door and Luffy started grumbling. He trusted Chopper's judgment and waited. During that time the rest of the crew formed a circle and sat on the lawn deck waiting and talking, besides Law who was leaning on the railing. Zolo was in between Robin's legs as she held him; Zoro was on Robin's right.

Kinemon: so this is the Sunny huh? Interesting

Franky: INTERESTING! THE SUNNY IS SUPER!

Brook: Yohohohoho

During this time Momonosuke was looking at Robin with a perverted look, it soon stopped when he felt a death glare coming from Zolo. Sanji then spoke up

Sanji: hey Usopp how did you guys escape? I heard that You, Zolo, and Nami were in some trouble

Usopp sighed

Usopp: we got lucky actually

_Flashback_

_As the stalagmites were falling Usopp became conscious _

_Usopp: the heck hit me…..WHAT THE HELL!_

_?:AAAHHHH_

_Usopp looked to see Nami holding Zolo with her eyes closed. Usopp acted fast and used his Kabuto_

_Usopp: Vine Bush!_

_Just then a huge bush covered him, Nami, and Zolo. The bush's branches and leaves were big enough so that the stalagmites didn't hit them. Once the stalagmites stopped falling Nami opened her eyes_

_Nami: what happened?_

_Nami looked over to Usopp_

_Nami: Usopp!_

_Usopp: glad I made….._

_Usopp became unconscious again_

_End flashback_

Usopp: I don't know what happened after I passed out.

Luffy then walked up to Usopp and bowed his head

Usopp: L-Luffy?!

Luffy: THANK YOU SO MUCH USOPP!

Usopp: It's no problem were all nakama

?: You ALL WILL PAY!

The crew looked to see Caesar yelling at them. Once they got on the ship they immediately tied up Caesar to the post with sea stone chains made by Franky.

Caesar: Doflamingo WILL NOT BE HAPPY ABOUT TTHIS!

Zoro: Can I shut him up? He is annoying

Law: we need him in one piece for the plan.

Robin then got up.

Robin: ok I'll be in the shower, no one bother me

Sanji, Kinemon, and Brook had nosebleeds. They were about to ask to join until a dark aura came off of Zoro.

Zoro: Like hell you three will

Momonosuke stood up smiling

Momonosuke: Can-

Zolo: Mama Can I join you! I really missed you today

Robin: awwww of course sweetie

Robin grabbed Zolo hand and they walked over to the bathhouse in the lower deck. As they walked Zolo looked at Momonosuke giving him a glare message

Zolo: _stay AWAY from my mom pervert_

Momonosuke started getting angry

Momonosuke: _I will get him back for this!_

Sanji saw the death glares the two were giving and started chuckling

Sanji: good luck kid Robin is protected by two beasts on this ship

Zoro: Ya a beast that can kick your ass nosebleed

Sanji: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

As the two were giving each other a death glare Kinemon whispered to Brook

Kinemon: so Zoro and the woman that left are a thing?

Brook: Yohoho yes indeed that was their son that just left after all

Kinemon: I see...

Brook: I wouldn't think of doing anything Zoro would kill you in a heartbeat if you did anything

Kinemon: but those curves!

Brook: I know I would-

Just then the two felt dark auras coming from Sanji and Zoro

Sanji & Zoro: what did you two say?

Brook and Kinemon: nothing!

Franky: HAHAHAHA this is SUPER Hilarious!

Usopp: _why do we always have the weirdo's on this ship_

Law stayed silent the whole time mentally smacking his forehead for agreeing to make an alliance with them and Luffy waited patiently at the door.

Luffy: _I promised Nami I would be there for her when the baby is coming_

Just then Nami screamed

Nami: AHHHH!

Luffy was about to break the door down but luckily Sanji and Zoro made it in time to stop him by holding him back and away from the door, Luffy was still struggling though

Sanji: Baka! Stop it!

Luffy: NO! NAMI!

Zoro: DAMMIT LUFFY THIS IS NORMAL!

Luffy: NORMAL! THE HECK DO YOU MEAN NORMAL! SHE IS SCREAMING!

Sanji: DAMMIT MARIMO WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!

Zoro: SHUT UP CURLY BROW IT IS!

Everyone else on the deck sweat dropped at the scene

Kinemon: do they do this every day?

Usopp: which one are you referring too?

Kinemon: all of them

Brook: Sanji and Zoro yes, Luffy no Yohoho

Franky: he is just worried about Nami it's so SUPER!

Just then Chopper opened the door

Luffy: Chopper?! Is she ok?! What is going on?! Why was she screaming?!

Chopper: easy Luffy she was pushing

Luffy: pushing?

Chopper: never mind... Luffy she wants you to come in

Luffy nodded and walked in. Sanji was about to come in along with some other crew members

Chopper: just luffy guys

Sanji: WHY?! NAMI-SWAN!

Meanwhile with Robin

Robin was in the tub with Zolo washing his hair.

Zolo: mama how come you aren't with auntie Nami?

Robin: Cause she wants Luffy to be there with her

Zolo: O…

Robin: sweetie I want to ask you why you were with the marine woman when we found you

Zolo: O well…

_Flashback_

_Once Usopp was conscious again thanks to Nami bandaging his wounds, they all went to the lab seeing that something purple was coming towards them from afar. Once they made it Usopp was trying to figure out how to open the door, Zolo however pushed the door open. Nami couldn't help but laugh that Usopp didn't notice the door was open. They ran inside and Zolo heard a scream_

_Zolo: Mocha! Guys! I'm coming!_

_Nami: Zolo wait!_

_It was too late Zolo ran ahead and down the hall. _

_As Zolo ran he got lost_

_Zolo: I was sure I heard the scream here…or was it the other way? Oh no_

_?: Are you lost too?_

_Zolo turned around and saw a woman with red glasses and a pink top_

_Zolo: Oh no! You are not going to kidnap me! Not again!_

_?: what are you talking about?_

_Zolo: you're not going to kidnap me?_

_?: no I want to help you_

_Zolo: who are you?_

_?: my name is Tagashi, I'm a marine…_

_Zolo: A Marine….I HATE MARINES!_

_Zolo ran away from Tagashi and she ran after him_

_Tagashi: wait! _

_Zolo: Never!_

_?: Zolo!_

_Zolo: huh?_

_Just then Robin appeared and tackled him to the ground crying _

_End flashback_

Robin: I see you were running from her because she was a marine, but don't do that you probably scared Nami and Usopp to death

Zolo: mama

Robin: yes sweetie?

Zolo looked at his mom with a grin

Zolo: Me and Papa will always protect you, never forget I love you

Robin looked at Zolo and started tearing up, she hugged Zolo and started crying

Zolo: Mama?! You ok?! Did I say something wrong!

Robin wiped away her tears

Robin: No sweetie I'm crying from happiness

Zolo: I'm confused, how is crying happy?

Robin giggled and held Zolo in the tub

Robin: I love you too

After that Robin finished her and Zolo's bath and went to dry off and change

Meanwhile with Nami

Once Luffy entered he went straight to Nami's left side holding her hand. He saw that her legs were opened and a blanket covered her legs.

Luffy (blushing): Nami why are your-

Nami: its ok Luffy this is how a woman gives birth

Luffy: O…

Chopper: ok Nami I need you to push again ok

Nami: ok….um Luffy is it ok if I hold your hand?

Luffy: of course

Nami grabbed Luffy's hand

Chopper: Ok..PUSH!

Nami: AAHHH!

Nami's grip became strong and Luffy grunted in pain

Luffy: OW!

Chopper: keep going Nami I see the head!

Nami kept pushing and gripping Luffy's hand. Poor Luffy didn't know what he was in for. In the end Luffy got his bruised hand back. He bent down holding and looking at his hand.

Luffy: _Dam! I didn't know Nami's grip was worse than her fists!_

Just then a cry was heard in the room. Luffy got up and was in shock. Nami was holding a baby in her arms. The baby had black hair and Luffy's skin color.

Chopper: congrats Luffy and Nami, it's a baby girl!

Nami started tearing up

Nami: Hi there

Baby: waaahhh!

Luffy couldn't help but look at the baby in amazement.

Luffy: she is beautiful

The baby then stopped crying and fell asleep. Nami looked at Luffy with tears of joy

Nami: Luffy we are parents now

Luffy smiled his signature grin with some tears coming down his face.

Chopper smiled at the scene, but heard crying outside. Chopper sighed

Chopper: Once I open that door heck may break loose

Before Chopper opened the door he turned into his Heavy point for precaution. Once Chopper opened the door the whole crew including Kinemon was at the door while Law stayed out on the lawn deck and Zoro was outside by the door not caring to come in.

Chopper: ok do NOT yell in this room! The baby is sleeping and Nami is tired Got it!

Sanji: My-

Chopper: what did I just say Sanji… Do not go there

Sanji stopped his love yell and whispered it. They all entered the room and looked at the new baby in the room

Nami: meet me and Luffy's baby girl guys

Franky started crying

Franky: she is super cute!

Kinemon: true that

Brook: yohohoho

Sanji was stunned the baby did look cute

Momonosuke: wow

Meanwhile with Robin and Zolo

Once the two were changed they walked back to the lawn deck and saw no one there. Robin smiled

Robin: Sweetie

Zolo: ya mama?

Robin: do you want to see your new friend?

Zolo: MY NEW FRIEND IS HERE!

Robin nodded

Zolo: where?!

Robin pointed to the room where Nami was and Zolo ran over to the room. Robin giggled and walked over to see Zoro by the door.

Robin: Zoro why aren't you in there?

Zoro: I really don't care; it's a new nakama that's ok but I'm not like them and go crazy over it. Besides I'm watching Caesar as well.

Robin looked at the lower deck and saw Caesar was unconscious again

Robin: who did it this time?

Zoro: Curly brow

_Flash back_

_Nami: AHHHH!_

_Caesar: WILL YOU SHUT HER UP SHE IS SO ANNOYING, DUMB-_

_Sanji immediately kicked his lights out, luckily it the force didn't break the mast_

_Sanji: try caller her that again you piece of shit_

_End flashback_

Robin: of course

Zoro: aren't you going to go in?

Robin: after everyone leaves it's too crowded

Zoro: alright then

Zoro then got behind Robin and put his arms around her waist, Robin leaned back on Zoro's chest.

Zoro: I saw Zolo run in? Do you know what that was about?

Robin: he just wanted to meet his new friend is all

Once Zolo was inside he saw the baby Nami was holding, he slowly walked forward and looked at her

Zolo: is this my new friend?

Nami: yep

Zolo: what is her name?

Nami: hmmm I haven't thought about it

Franky: Franky jr!

Usopp: No Usopp Jr!

Brook: yohohoho

Kinemon: that girl!

The crew looked at him

Sanji: that is a stupid name

As the crew argued quietly (thanks to Chopper telling them to shut up) on what the name of the baby should be Luffy stayed quiet, Nami noticed

Nami: Luffy?

Luffy then looked at her and smiled

Luffy: Mika

Everyone in the room: Mika?

Nami: I like that name, Mika it is

Mika started waking up; she opened her eyes reviling her brown eyes

Franky and Sanji: _So cute!_

Nami: Hi Mika meet your family

Mika looked around, her eyes then fell onto Luffy. Mika started fidgeting

Nami: what is it Mika?

Mika kept looking at Luffy and fidgeted. Nami looked to where Mika was looking and smiled

Nami: I think Mika wants you to hold her Luffy

Luffy: Me?! I-

Nami: come on Luffy she wants her daddy

Luffy blushed, Nami handed Mika to Luffy

Nami: be careful Luffy

Once Mika was in Luffy's arms Mika snuggled into his arm. Luffy smiled with some tears in his eyes

Luffy: shishishi I'm a Dad!

End ch. 20

Thank you for your reviews I am close to the end of my fanfic here. I'm sorry but I won't do the Doflamingo arc. Sabo will be in the next chapter though. Hope you guys like this chapter and have a happy new year!


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21 forgiveness, fight and surprise!

It has been a few months since Luffy and the other's departed from Kinemon, Law and Momonosuke. Though there was a fight between Zolo and Momonsuke. It was also been a few months since Luffy became a father, finally getting rid of Caesar and defeating Doflamingo in a death match. He barely made it out alive, but he won. Luffy then became one of the great Warlords afterwards, gaining more of a bounty on him. Right now the crew is sailing the seas with a new guest, Luffy's old friend Sabo. It would be a joyous occasion but Mika learned how to crawl during their time on the island; and that was a big problem, since she crawls to the most dangerous places. The crew members on the ship were looking for Mika, except Robin who was reading on her sun tanning chair.

Luffy: Mika!

Chopper: Mika!

Usopp: Mika! Where are you!

Just then Nami came running from the bottom deck.

Nami: Did you guys find her?!

Luffy: No! Did you?

Nami: No! Where-

Just then the crew heard Mika giggle. They looked up to see her on the outside railing of the observation room

Luffy & Nami: MIKA!

Just then Mika waved and lost her balance. Luffy immediately went into gear second and caught her

Luffy: Gotcha!

Once Luffy landed Nami ran over

Nami: Mika! Are you ok?

Mika only giggled, Nami sighed

Nami: Goodness what are we going to do with you!

Sabo: hahaha! She is adorable!

Robin: glad your reaction this time isn't what it was before Sabo

_Flashback_

_Once the crew escaped the Island, they set sail. Once they set sail and were sailing away from the island Sabo appeared on the deck._

_Sabo: Yo! _

_The crew became alarmed and was ready to attack, thinking he was marine, until Luffy ran up to him and hugged him while crying_

_Luffy: SABO!_

_Sabo: Luffy get off of me!_

_The crew became confused_

_Nami: Luffy who is this?_

_Luffy: this is my best friend Sabo!_

_After Sabo explained who he was and his relationship with Luffy the crew understood and introduced themselves, and also welcoming him on the Sunny. As he was being welcomed he noticed Nami was carrying a baby._

_Sabo: Nami who is this?_

_Nami: This is Mika my daughter_

_Sabo: You have a daughter?! Who's the father!_

_Luffy: I AM! SHISHISHI_

_Sabo: awesome Luffy con-…NANI!_

_At that moment Sabo passed out thinking Luffy's a father. The crew sweat dropped, Chopper put him in the medical room to get some rest from his shock._

_End flashback _

Sabo: I didn't know Luffy could ever be a father!

Luffy: Hey!

Nami: You're a great father Luffy

Luffy blushed, just then Mika started crying again. Luffy gave Mika to Nami and she started bouncing her arms up and down, trying to calm her down.

Nami: shhh there there- Oh someone needs a diaper change

The whole crew started to smell it and plunged their noses. Once Nami took Mika to her new room to change her diaper Sabo went up to Luffy and patted him on the shoulder

Sabo: So glad you have a family?

Luffy grinned

Luffy: more than anything!

Sabo smiled he was happy for Luffy. Zolo walked around the ship bored, but then he noticed a ship was coming towards them. He looked closely and his eyes grew wide.

Zolo: Mama!

Robin got up and went over to Zolo.

Robin: what-

Robin eyes also grew

Robin: MARINES!

The whole crew besides Nami heard her and went to the railing. Indeed it was a marine ship, the crew was ready to fight back but Luffy paled.

Zoro: Oi Luffy what's wrong?

Luffy: that's his ship…

Sabo: You mean….

Usopp: WHO'S!

Just then they heard an all too familiar voice from the marine ship

?: LUFFY!

Usopp: It had to be him!

Brook and Zolo: who?

Franky: Luffy's grandfather…

Brook and Zolo: NANI! LUFFY'S GRANDFATHER IS A MARINE

Robin: Not any marine he is the hero of the marines Monkey D. Garp

Brook: EH?! HIM!

Chopper: WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

As Usopp, Brook, and Chopper panicked, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky were in a battle stance, and even Zolo was. Zoro looked around and noticed Luffy and Sabo disappeared. He looked around the ship and saw them hiding behind the stairs railing.

Zoro: THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!

Luffy: hiding

Sabo: I met his grandfather and it always ended with me and Luffy hurt so…good luck!

Zoro: GET THE HELL OVER HERE!

After that heck broke loose, well for Luffy and Sabo anyway. Luffy and Sabo were running away from the angry Garp while the crew sweat dropped at the scene. Just then Nami came out of her room with Mika. Nami was holding Mika in the air twirling her around in her arms, making Mika giggle.

Nami: all better!

?: GET THE HELL OVER HERE LUFFY!

Nami stopped what she was doing and put Mika down in her arms. She looked over to see Garp chasing Luffy and Sabo. She immediately ran down the stairs and alarmed the crew

Nami: Guys the Marine-

She then noticed everyone was doing their own thing

Nami: the hell!

Robin: It's alright Nami he isn't a threat he came to say hello to Luffy again

Nami sighed in relief. After the chase died down Garp said hello to the crew and noticed Mika was staring at him.

Garp: Oh she is cute!

Garp started making funny faces and Mika started laughing

Nami: Thank you she is my daughter

Garp: Really?! Who is the father?

Luffy: I am shishishisi

Just then a dark aura appeared on the ship and Sabo smacked his forehead

Sabo: You dumbass…

Luffy was oblivious to the dark aura coming from Garp.

Garp so…You're the father

Luffy Yup I-

Garp was now in front of Luffy, Luffy started getting scared

Garp: YOU KNOCKED A GIRL UP AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!

Luffy: eh….EH!

Poor Luffy, he was beaten to a pulp, Mika still laughed thinking it was a game as the crew sweat dropped. Once Garp was done Luffy had multiple bumps on his head

Luffy: Ow…

Garp: dammit….Luffy jeez

Nami went to Luffy's aid with Mika in tow. Nami put Mika down and started tending to his new bumps.

Nami: you alright?

Luffy: a little...

Just then Mika crawled into Luffy's lap, looking at Luffy. Luffy smiled and picked Mika up and put her between his legs. He then tickled her and Mika started laughing. Nami smiled at the scene and kissed Luffy's cheek. Garp watched the whole moment and smiled. Robin walked up to Garp

Robin: even though they aren't married they do love each other

Garp sighed and walked over to the family. Once Garp approached them Nami went between him and Luffy.

Nami: don't hurt Luffy again, or you will deal with me next

Garp smiled and started laughing, Nami became confused

Nami: why are you laughing?

Garp: I'm sorry I did that out of love hahaha

Crew besides Zolo, Mika and Robin: _Bullshit_

Garp: I came here for something else actually

Garp then got on his knees and bowed his head. Nami was shocked he did this.

Garp: Luffy…IM SORRY I COULDN'T SAVE ACE! I WANTED TO! I WANTED TO SMASH THAT AKAINU TO DEATH BUT-

Luffy: Grandpa stop talking and stand please

Garp stopped talking and got up. Luffy picked up Mika and gave her to Nami before he walked up to Garp, his hat covered his eyes. Once Luffy was in front of Luffy he then smiled at him

Luffy: I don't blame you, I never did or will. Besides you're my grandfather I could never hate you

Garp started tearing up

Garp: Luffy...

The crew smiled seeing that Luffy didn't have anything against Garp. During this time Mika fidgeted in Nami's arms

Nami: what is it now Mika? You are not going to crawl-

Nami then noticed Mika was looking at Garp. Nami smiled and put Mika down. Mika crawled to Garp's foot and hit it. Once Garp felt it he looked down to see Mika sitting down, looking at him with her arms open.

Garp: you want your great grandfather Garp to pick you up?

Mika only smiled. Garp picked her up and made funny faces again. Mika laughed again and hugged Garp's head. Garp started tearing up a bit, and the crew smiled. Garp told his crew to head to the next island and he will meet them there. The marines nodded and left all thinking the same thing

Crew: _the hell just happen_

It took three days for them to make it to the next island. During the three days Garp and Mika were inseparable. They played every day, either by themselves or with Luffy and the others. Although Usopp and Chopper kept a closer eye on Garp. The rest of the crew paid no mind and did their usual thing. Once they reached the island Garp said goodbye and so did Sabo. ( Nami was holding Mika) Nami decided it was best to drop them off since marines were still on the island and the crew agreed. Luffy hugged Sabo tight, not wanting to let go.

Sabo: Luffy… it's alright we'll meet again!

Luffy then let go, sucking up his tears

Luffy: O-ok

Sabo patted Luffy on the back and left. The crew watched the two leave on the island, before setting sail.

Nami: Luffy you ok?

Luffy: Ya...it was fun having them on the ship!

Zoro: you can say that, but I didn't

Nami smacked him on the head

Nami: Baka!

Mika: bye bye

Luffy: Ya bye bye

Nami: Bye-

The ship became silent for a moment, until

Crew: NANI! MIKA JUST SPOKE!

Nami: Mika say that again

Mika: Bye bye

Nami: AWWWWWWW

Nami hugged Mika tight

Nami: I love you so much!

Luffy: hey…

Nami then grabbed Luffy with her free arm and side hugged him.

Nami: I love you both so much

Luffy: Shishishi

Mika: shishishishi

Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Zoro sweat dropped

Usopp: _great she is getting Luffy's laugh_

Sanji: _please tell me she won't have that laugh forever_

Chopper: _we have another Luffy_

Franky: _two straw hats…_

Zoro: _Great just what we need_

Later that night

It was 10 pm, Robin and Zoro were on watch duty for the night as the rest of the crew went to bed. During their time together alone Zoro noticed Robin was too quiet.

Zoro: ok what is wrong?

Robin snapped out of her thoughts

Robin: huh?

Zoro: what is wrong? You have been thinking for over 30 minutes.

Robin:…..

Zoro: its Zolo's training isn't it

Robin: I just don't want him hurt….

_Flash back_

_Zolo: Me and Papa will always protect you, never forget I love you_

_Flash back end_

Zoro: he will be fine, I'm only teaching him basic stuff like bring his sword down and it's with a wooden sword

Robin: I know….

Zoro: it's also about the fight isn't it?

Robin closed her eyes and smiled

Robin: You know me so well Zoro

_Flashback_

_While Kinemon,_ _Momonosuke, and Law were still on the ship, Zolo and Momonosuke_ _have been getting back at each other each day. First for payback on Zolo_ _Momonosuke tripped Zolo while he was running to join Luffy and the others, Zolo face hurt the whole day and Momonosuke said it was an accident but Zolo became annoyed. Zolo got him back by putting make up on Momonosuke_ _while he was sleeping. Momonosuke_ _woke up and was laughed at by Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Franky. It kept going back and forth until one day Momonosuke_ _went too far. Momonosuke_ _walked around the deck smiling and Zolo was skeptical._

_Zolo: why are you smiling baldy?_

_Momonosuke: O just that I well took a bath_

_Zolo: So?_

_Momonosuke: and your mom helped me_

_Zolo was now pissed_

_Momonosuke: wish-_

_POW_

_Zolo punched Momonosuke_ _in the face and he fell on the ground. Momonosuke_ _got up and also became angry_

_Zolo: I SAID STAY AWAY FROM MY MAMA!_

_The two charged at each other, luckily the crew came out before the two could actually hurt each other. Robin used her abilities to block the two. Zoro and Kinemon picked up their son's while the two kids tried to escape their father's grasp._

_Zoro: what the hell are you doing Zolo?_

_Kinemon: same goes for you Momonosuke_

_Zolo: He started it!_

_Momonosuke: No I didn't! He did!_

_Zolo: Baldy!_

_Momonosuke: baby!_

_Robin: ENOUGH!_

_The two kids stopped and looked at Robin. Robin walked up to the two_

_Robin: I don't care who started it apologize, both of you_

_Zolo:…_

_Robin: ZOLO!_

_Zolo: I can't I warned him not to!_

_Robin: what are you talking about Zolo?_

_Zolo got out of Zoro's grip, ran up to his room and slammed the door. Robin was about to go up there but Zoro stopped her_

_Zoro: I'll talk to him_

_Zoro walked to Zolo's room and went in. Zolo was laying on his bed, facing away from the door_

_Zoro: you know you are in serious trouble right_

_Zolo: ya… it's just…_

_Zoro: you didn't want Momonosuke_ _near Robin?_

_Zolo: How?_

_Zoro: I saw how he looks at her. Robin pays no attention because she knows he is only a child_

_Zolo:…._

_Zoro then walked up to Zolo and sat next to him_

_Zoro: look I know you want to protect your mom; I do too, but you need to remember your mom can take care of herself too, that's why it took two years for me to see you_

_Zolo: ok…I'm sorry…_

_Zoro: why are you telling me? Tell your mom and afterwards your punishment will be doing 50 pushups today, I will also be watching you too make sure you do them_

_Zolo: NANI!_

_Zoro: I would say worse but I know your mom would kill me if I did that_

_Zoro walked out of his room and took a nap. Zolo sighed and walked out of his room, looking for Robin. He found her in her aquarium room. She was reading_

_Zolo: Mama….._

_Robin stopped reading and looked at Zolo. Zolo ran up to Robin and hugged her tight._

_Zolo: IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT'S JUST I-_

_Robin then hugged back and rubbed Zolo's back_

_Robin: shhhh its ok I know you had your reasons, I know you are better than that_

_For a few minutes Zolo held Robin tight until he fell asleep. Robin put her book down and picked up the sleeping Zolo. She put him on her lap and let him sleep. _

_Zoro: I knew you were spying on us with that ear on the wall_

_Robin: I'm sorry I really wanted to know what was wrong_

_Zoro: its fine but I'm going to train him soon_

_Robin: I know. Either that or he will keep asking you…but 50 push ups_

_Zoro gulped_

_Zoro: shit_

_End flashback_

Robin: I love him so much I-

Zoro then hugged her

Zoro: shhh he will be alright besides he has your brains

Robin giggled

Robin: and you're bronze

Zoro: true

Robin kissed Zoro and hugged him back

Robin: can we stay like this for a bit

Zoro: sure

End ch. 21

(Hey my viewers I decided to make two more chapters before I end this fanfic so if you want anything to happen for the ending leave me a review, thanks for waiting patiently for my update!)


	22. Chapter 22

(Hey everyone this fanfic is almost done! I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic, even though I made some errors, anyway this chapter focuses on Luffy and his family. I hope you all like it and leave a review!)

Family time with Luffy

It has been a few weeks since the crew left departed from Garp and Sabo, Luffy was sad at first that Sabo left but felt better remembering they will meet again and from Mika and Nami being there, he loved them so much. Right now each of the crew members was doing their own thing on the ship. Luffy was on the Sunny's head, Nami was in her room doing her maps, Brook was relaxing, Robin was reading and feeling concerned for Zolo, Chopper was in the medical room, Sanji was in the kitchen, Franky was in his workshop, Mika was asleep in her room, Zolo was training with Zoro and Usopp was looking through the telescope, looking at the sea for anything. Just as he looked he noticed an island

Usopp: I SEE AN ISLAND!

Luffy: WHERE?!

Usopp: It's on our left!

The crew besides Zolo and Zoro heard Usopp and went to the lower deck to see the island.

Luffy: adventure!

Nami: I guess it's alright to stop here

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN!

Brook: yohoho an island!

Franky: Super! I was getting bored!

Just then Mika woke up and started crying.

Nami: someone is awake

Nami walked over to Mika's room. Once she was inside she picked up Mika and bounced her up and down in her arms. Mika settled down and looked at her. Nami smiled

Nami: _she is so beautiful….poor guy that would try to take her though. Luffy would kill him_

Luffy: alright then let's head to the island!

Once Nami came back with Mika in her arms the Sunny anchored at the harbor of the island. Just then Zolo and Zoro came out of the observation room. Zolo was sweating and he was breathing hard. Robin ran over to Zolo and rubbed his back

Robin: are you ok? Are you hurt?!

Robin looked at Zoro with a pissed look. Zoro gulped

Zoro: _shit she is going to kill me_

Zolo: I'm…fine….mama…..

Robin: Are you sure? Do-

Zolo: Ya…..I learned…..Observation Haki!

Robin looked at Zoro in surprise as did the rest of the crew.

Zoro: what?

Usopp: How?

Zoro: he is my son after all

The crew nodded in understanding

Nami: ok who is going to stay on the ship?

Brook: yohoho I will, I found an interesting book I want to finish!

Sanji: that's new

Brook: what?

Usopp: usually Robin reads books instead

Brook: Hey! What are you trying to say!

Nami sighed

Nami: ok then Brook stays and so does Usopp

Usopp: WHY ME!

Nami: because I said so

Usopp grumbled

As the other crew members got off the ship, Luffy grabbed Nami's shoulder

Nami: Yes Luffy?

Luffy: I want to spend time with you two shishishishi

Nami smiled

Nami: ok Luffy

With Luffy's family

Luffy was having an amazing time; right now he and Nami were walking around hand on hand. Luffy was cradling Mika with his other arm. As the family was walking around Nami saw a clothing store

Nami: Luffy stop here for a second

Luffy: what is it Nami?

Nami: stay right here ok I want to check out this clothing store

Luffy: ok

Nami kissed Luffy and Mika on the cheek before heading into the store. Luffy saw a bench nearby and sat down on it. It was peaceful, just then Mika fidgeted in his arms. Luffy noticed and put Mika down on his lap. Mika looked around the town with her brown eyes in amazement

Luffy: O ya this is the first town you have ever been in huh?

Mika looked at Luffy in confusion. Luffy smiled and started tickling her sides. Mika started laughing

?: AWW SO CUTE!

Luffy turned to see a woman walk over to him and Mika

Woman: Hi is this your daughter?

Luffy: Yup!

Woman: she is so cute!

Luffy: thanks!

As time went by more woman kept showing up going gaga over Mika and Luffy. It was to a point where Luffy started feeling uncomfortable

Woman: so handsome how about a date?

Luffy: date? Hmm it's January...

Woman: no I mean you and me

Woman 2: No I want one!

Woman 3: I want one!

Woman 1: wait your turn I was here first!

All of the women were now invading Luffy's personal space. Luffy picked up Mika and held her tight in his arms. Mika looked at Luffy then at the woman in confusion

Luffy: I don't like this! Can you guys-

?: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM AND MY DAUGHTER!

Luffy and the woman turned around to see a fuming Nami with some clothing bags.

Luffy: _I'm saved!_

Woman 1: get lost! He's mine

Snap!

Nami's patience broke. Nami pulled out her clima tact and electrocuted the woman. Luffy laughed nervously and Mika laughed thinking it was another game

Luffy: Thank you Nami!

Nami: Luffy next time do something!

Luffy: I was! I was going to say get away I'm taken!

Nami: that isn't enough!

Luffy: Sorry…

Nami sighed, she knew it wasn't Luffy's fault it was these stupid bimbos.

Nami: it's ok

Luffy: Nami what are in the bags?

Nami: Oh! I got us some new clothes!

Luffy: Do I need that?

Nami: Yes Luffy

Nami then walked over to Luffy and whispered in his ear

Nami: for the bedroom no

Luffy blushed like a tomato, Nami laughed that she made Luffy blush while Mika looked at Luffy's face in amazement that it changed color. For the rest of the time the family has been having a great time. As they walked around Mika saw a concession stand with an orange teddy bear. Mika fidgeted again

Luffy: what is it?

Mika kept fidgeting and looking at the stuffed bear. Nami looked to where Mika was looking.

Nami: I think Mika wants that teddy bear Luffy

Luffy turned his head to see the stand with the bear. Luffy smiled and the family walked over to the stand. Once they made it to the stand they were greeted by the concession man

Concession Man: welcome! Would you like to try this game?

Luffy: what do you have to do?

Concession Man: well you have to pick up that hammer and use all your strength and make that puck hit that red bell. This is the High Striker!

Luffy: I'll play! How much for that bear?

Concession Man: You have to hit the bell to get it and I'm sorry I don't think you can with those arms

Luffy started getting annoyed

Luffy: give me the hammer

Concession Man: ok then

Luffy gave Mika to Nami and grabbed the hammer. Once Luffy had the hammer he went over to the high striker. A group of men formed all whispering to each other.

Man 1: He can't do it look at him! He has string arms!

Man 2: I know but what about that woman though

Man 1: she is hot! Once he humiliates himself I will go over there and show her a real man

Man 3: Not if I do it first!

Man 2: isn't she carrying a baby?

Man 1: So? The baby is what a newborn? hahahaha

Luffy was now getting pissed. He heard what the men were saying.

Nami: you can do it Luffy!

Luffy then calmed down. He remembered his family was supporting him. Luffy brought the hammer up in the air

Man 1: He so can't do it

Nami:_ I can't wait to see these idiots' faces after this_

Just then Luffy's muscles showed and the crowds jaw dropped. Luffy brought the hammer down and the puck sky rocketed up to the bell, once it reached the bell the puck went through the bell and flew off in the distance. The crowd was speechless and Nami started snickering. The concession man jaw dropped. Luffy put the hammer down and looked at the concession man with a serious look.

Luffy: bear now

The concession man quickly grabbed the bear and handed it over to Luffy

Luffy turned to Nami and Mika and smiled, he gave the orange bear to the excited Mika

Luffy: here you go Mika

Mika grabbed the bear and hugged it, Luffy and Nami smiled at her

Luffy then turned to the crowd of men and his eyes grew cold

Luffy: look at **MY NAMI OR SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER** like that again and that puck will be **you next**! Got it?

The men nodded and ran off. Nami kissed Luffy and smiled

Luffy: was that better?

Nami: what do you mean?

Luffy: you told me to do something next time

Nami remembered herself saying that and smiled

Nami: yes just like that

Just then Mika fidgeted in Nami's arms

Nami: what now

Mika looked at Luffy and her mouth started to move

Nami: is Mika…

Mika: Da..Da…Ma..ma

Nami: Mika did you?!

Mika: DADA MAMA!

Nami: Oh my gosh!

Mika then looked at Luffy and smiled

Mika: DADA!

Luffy was now in bliss, Mika called him dada! This was the best day ever!

Nami: that's right dada and mama…

Nami started tearing up and Luffy side hugged her. For the rest of the day the family was having a blast, they went to other concession games, played peek a boo with Mika, and more. They were having so much fun they didn't notice how late it was getting. Once they stopped playing Mika yawned and started dozing off. The family decided to head back to the ship; Luffy had Mika in one arm and held onto Nami's hand with his other hand. As the walked Nami couldn't help but awe at how Mika was sleeping. Her mouth was opened; she was snuggling into Luffy's arm and holding her new teddy bear tight in her arms.

Nami: She is so cute

Luffy: Ya and so are you

Nami: you're sweet Luffy

Once the family made it on the ship they looked around and no one was on deck, they figured everyone went to bed. Luffy carried Mika to bed and Nami followed. Once they were in her room Nami went and changed her into her new pajamas that she brought. They were footy pj's with tangerines on them. Once she was changed she put Mika in her crib and covered her with the blankets. Luffy and Nami kissed her forehead and left the room saying goodnight to the sleeping Mika. Mika smiled in her sleep and held her teddy bear. The couple then went into their room and slept.

Next day

As Luffy was sleeping something was poking his face. Luffy opened his eyes half way still showing he was still tired

Luffy: hey Mika

Nami then woke up still tired

Nami: Mika's here? No way

Luffy: Ya she-

Luffy and Nami both shot up out the bed and looked to the right of the bed. There they saw Mika standing there holding her orange teddy bear and looking at them with her brown eyes.

Nami: MIKA YOU'RE STANDING!

Luffy: DID YOU WALK OVER HERE!

Mika didn't respond, instead she tried to get into the bed. Luffy smiled and picked her up; he put her between him and Nami. Mika then yawned and fell asleep.

Nami: wow she already learned how to walk?!

Luffy: shishishi

The family decided to get some more sleep that day while the crew woke up

Usopp: where is Luffy and Nami?

Robin: asleep let them be… there probably surprised and exhausted

Franky: about what?

Robin: You didn't see Mika walk slowly towards Luffy and Nami's room

The crew except Zoro and Robin: NANIII! WHEN DID YOU SEE HER WALK

Robin: just a few minutes ago, I was about to help her but she had a determined look in her eyes

Usopp: yup she is their daughter

Franky: SUPER!

Sanji: Quiet Dumbass! Nami-swan and Mika are sleeping!

Franky: O my bad!

Chopper: these kids grow up so fast!

Robin: I know

Robin looked at Zolo

Zolo: yes mama?

Robin: Nothing sweetie I love you

Zolo: I love you too

End ch.22


	23. Chapter 23

Sorrow and The end

It has been 17 years since Luffy became the Pirate king and the crew achieved their dreams. It was also 17 years since Mika and Zolo had to depart from their families.

_Flash back_

_A war started when Mika was three and Zolo was five. It was a war with the new generation of pirates and the old generation of Marines. The war lasted for a year and it was a dangerous war. At the moment the crew was on the ship, all of them had severe wounds, but were treated, they were waiting on their captain to return with Mika who was kidnapped. Nami was scared out of her mind. Luffy was going head to head with non-other Akainu, the man that took his brother's life 2 years ago. At the moment Luffy was also pissed as hell, it isn't because he had a grudge on him, but because the man had Mika._

_Mika: DADDY!_

_Luffy: GIVE MY DAUGHTER BACK NOW!_

_Akainu: Why would I listen to a filthy pirate, instead I will kill this thing here and now!_

_Mika started crying_

_POW!_

_Akainu was punched square in the face; he only stumbled a little though. During that time Akainu let go of Mika, Luffy grabbed her and told her to run to the Sunny_

_Mika: Daddy!_

_Luffy: MIKA GO! NOW!_

_Mika was frightened but did what she was told. She ran away not looking back, but she had tears on her face_

_Mika: Daddy please be ok!_

_Akainu was about to catch her but Luffy got in the way and punched him again. This time Akainu was punched hard enough to fall to the ground._

_Luffy: __**IM YOUR OPPONENT FUCKER!**_

_Meanwhile with Mika_

_Once Mika saw the ship she yelled_

_Mika: MOMMY! UNCLES! AUNTIE!_

_The crew saw Mika running alone to the Sunny, she was about to trip but Sanji ran up to her, picked her up, and ran to the Sunny. Once they both were on the Sunny Nami ran up to her and hugged her to death while crying. During the hug Nami looked at Mika and saw blood on her head._

_Nami: O My GOD! CHOPPER! MIKA IS HURT!_

_Chopper ran down and checked Mika and grew startled, the crew noticed_

_Nami: what is it Chopper?!_

_Chopper: this isn't Mika's blood….._

_Nami: Then?!_

_Mika started crying_

_Mika: DADDY! I MISS DADDY!_

_Nami then started shaking thinking the man she loved may be dead_

_Chopper: Mika what happened tell me_

_Mika (sniffling): A bad man kidnapped me and daddy came to rescue me! The bad man was going to kill me and Daddy saved me! He told me to run here_

_Zoro became skeptical_

_Zoro: who was the bad man Mika?_

_Mika: He said his name was Akainu…_

_The crew eyes grew wide beside Zolo's._

_Crew: SHIT!_

_Zoro: I'll go after Luffy!_

_Sanji: I'm coming too!_

_Just as they were about to leave the island a huge wave hit the Sunny, everyone held on to the railing. Nami and Robin held onto their kid. The wave was strong enough to get the ship moving away from the island. _

_Crew: DAMMIT!_

_Nami (crying): LUFFY! _

_The crew watched the island starting to crumble into nothing. The crew remained silent except Luffy's family. Nami and Mika were hugging each other crying thinking of Luffy. Mika screamed to the sky_

_Mika (crying): I WANT MY DADDY! PLEASE! I just- WAHHHH_

_As the crew remorse the ship roughly moved. Zoro eye grew wide, as did Sanji. They both ran towards the Sunny's head. The rest of the crew looked at them confused until something crashed down into their arms. It was an unconscious Luffy_

_The crew eyes grew wide and ran over to them. Nami and Mika went straight towards Luffy. Nami tried waking him up while Mika hugged him tight._

_Nami: Luffy! Luffy Wake up! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AND MIKA ALONE PLEASE …come back…_

_Mika: DADDDY!_

_Chopper then picked up Luffy and ran to the medical room to check Luffy. He told everyone to stay out. During that Time Nami navigated their way away from the catastrophe. The whole crew was concerned though, especially Mika who was sitting in front of the door of the medical room waiting with tears in her eyes. It was an hour until Chopper came out. The crew looked at him with worry_

_Chopper: He is….going to be ok, he has many fatal wounds but he is ok. Don't touch him though, he is in critical condition. Nami and Mika I think its best you two go in and see him right now._

_Nami and Mika ran into the room. Nami gasped in horror looking at Luffy. Luffy was mostly covered in bandages. His hat was party torn and was sitting on the desk, his face had multiple burn marks on it, and on his left hip there was a huge red stain. Mika ran over to Luffy and held his bandaged hand_

_Mika: Daddy! Wake up! Daddy!_

_Nami ran over to Luffy and cried_

_Chopper then entered _

_Chopper: he is going to be like that for awhile, I don't know how long he will be in this state_

_Nami: ok thank you Chopper…_

_Chopper: of course_

_Chopper left the room_

_Since that day Nami and Mika visited Luffy the most seeing if he would wake up. A few weeks past and Luffy finally woke up, it was a joyous occasion and later that month the crew found one piece. It was a rough month but they made it. During their time a newspaper came and it said the new World Government was taken down and Akainu was dead. The crew gasped but was kind of happy. But another problem came up however. Later that night the crew was told to meet in the kitchen while Zolo and Mika were asleep. Once the whole crew was in the room they see Luffy sitting down with his hat covering his eyes._

_Nami: Luffy what is it?_

_Luffy: I'm sorry…_

_Usopp: what are you sorry for?_

_Luffy: I am going to tell you guys something you don't want to hear…_

_Zoro: what is it?_

_Luffy: I say its best we leave Mika and Zolo on an Island we all can trust for a few years_

_The whole crew gasped. At that point Zoro grabbed Luffy by the shirt and lifted him in the air_

_Zoro: THE HELL YOU MEAN LEAVE THEM!_

_Luffy: WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE THEM CLOSER TO DEATH! MY BATTLE WITH AKAUNI OPENED MY EYES! NOW THAT WE ACHIVED OUR DREAMS MORE PIRATES WILL BE ON US AND SO WILL MARINES!_

_Usopp: But the gov-_

_Luffy: DO YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP THEM! IT DIDN'T STOP SMOKER! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT I LOVE BOTH OF THEM! BUT I RATHER HAVE THEM ALIVE THEN HAVING THEM HUNTED!_

_The crew remained silent, processing this. Slowly the drew decided Luffy was right and agreed_

_Luffy: I have an idea where, after everything is settled we will come back for them I promise_

_The crew then set sail to two islands the first was the Island Zoro grew up. Once they made it to the island Robin and Zoro were crying. Zolo didn't get it until Zoro told him. Zolo also started crying, he didn't want to go!_

_Zolo: PLEASE MAMA! PAPA! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! IWANT-_

_Robin the hugged him_

_Robin: I know…We do to…but we have to Sweetie_

_Zolo: It's not fair…IT'S NOT FAIR!_

_Zoro then ruffled his hair_

_Zoro: I know but you will be fine yo are our son, Zolo will you promise us something_

_Zolo: Yes_

_Zoro: Become stronger than me, after you train, we will meet again_

_Zolo: I will _

_After the last goodbye hug the crew set sail leaving Zolo on the island to train with Zoro's old sensei. The next Island they went to was the maiden Island Luffy went to. It was also hard saying goodbye to Mika, but in the end Luffy and Nami said goodbye. Before they set sail though Luffy had to give Mika some final words_

_Luffy: Mika I know this is hard, but do not worry the maiden's on this island will keep you safe. We will meet again I promise_

_Mika hugged Luffy_

_Mika: I love you Daddy_

_Luffy also started crying. He then broke the embrace and put a hat on Mika's head._

_Luffy: This hat was your Uncle Ace's, keep it safe for me sweetie_

_Mika (sniffling): I will! _

_Luffy then walked over to the Sunny and the crew set sail. Mika watched them sail still crying and so were the maidens watching._

_End flash back_

At the moment Marguerite was walking in the forest looking for Mika.

Marguerite: Mika! Where are you!

Once Marguerite found her she gasped. She was fighting the animals of the forest

Marguerite: Mika!

Marguerite was about to intervene but was astonished. Mika was winning. Mika was breathing hard and sweating but she had a determined look on her face

Mia: Is that all you guys got! Come on!

The Lion roared and was about to pounce on her but Mika jumped at the lion and punched the lion in the face. The punch was so strong it KO'd the Lion. The other animals looked at her in terror. Mika eyes were covered by her hat she then walked up to the other animals dead silent until

Mika: Boo!

The animals then ran for it, Mika laughed her butt of

Mika: HAHAHA that never get's old!

Marguerite: MIKA!

Mika gulped

Mika turned around and saw Marguerite looking at her with a stern look

Mika: H-hey

Marguerite: Is this why you missed training!

Mika: No…

Marguerite: then wha- oh you have been on the hill again

Mika: ya…

Marguerite then walked over to her and rubbed her back

Marguerite: They will come soon, just be patience

Mika: I know I was also waiting on a friend actually

Marguerite: hm?

Mika: I got a letter from him two weeks ago. He said he finished his training and is coming here to see me

Marguerite: Ooooh I didn't know you had a boyfriend!

Mika (blushing): I don't! We are just friends!

Marguerite: how do you know him?

Mika: he was also raised in the Sunny like I have

Just then Mika ran over to the hill and saw a small wooden boat. She giggled in excitement and ran over to the port. Marguerite ran after her

Marguerite: WAIT UP!

Once they made it to the port they saw a man with black hair and three swords on his left hip. The man had a while shirt, black cargo pants and boots. Mika ran over to him and hugged him

Mika: ZOLO!

Zolo: Wow! Hey Mika!

Mika: I haven't seen you in years, you really changed!

Zolo: same to you Mika!

Marguerite the walked up to the two

Marguerite: Hi

After some introduction, the two teens started getting excited

Mika: Are you sure? They will be here today!

Zolo: Ya! Im positive!

Mika: YAY!

Marguerite: what are- O MY GODDNESS!

There in the ocean the Sunny was heading towards the Maiden Island. On deck were the older versions of the crew. Mika and Zolo waved at them

Mika: MOM! DAD!

Zolo: HEY!

Once the ship docked the teens were attacked with hugs by their family. Nami and Robin hugged them to death crying.

Nami: I missed you so much!

Mika I did too Mom I did too

Zolo: Mom I'm okay

Robin: I love you so much

Zolo: I love you too

Luffy: MIKA!

Mika looked ahead and saw Luffy. They looked at each other, Nami smiled and let go of Mika.

Luffy: Mi-

Mika ran to Luffy and hugged him with tears in her eyes. Luffy hugged her back crying as well

Luffy: I missed you so much

Zoro then walked over to Zoro and smiled

Zoro: Well I see you have been training young man

Zolo: hehe ya

Zoro then hugged him, remaining silent. Zolo smiled knowing what he meant and hugged back. Marguerite watched the touching moments and had some tears on her face. After their exchanges the crew stayed on the island for a few days. After that Mika and Zolo left with the crew and waved goodbye to the Maiden and the Island and thanking them for taking care of Mika for so long. Hancock didn't show up because she was still pissed at Nami. But she did love Mika though. As they set sail Luffy and Mika yelled

Luffy and Mika: LET'S GO!

The crew smiled and they set sail to their next adventure as happy as ever

The end


End file.
